Welcome to Motherhood
by Punkpoet69
Summary: Troy's best friend's little sister is strictly off-limits…until their forbidden attraction consumes them both, leaving Gabriella pregnant! As a budding photographer Gabriella is dying to escape her overprotective family and experience a little adventure. Only now everything's in chaos, her emotions, her family, her life, and did someone just say marriage?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the High School Musical world, which is trademarked by Disney. I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of High School Musical. The story I tell here about Troy and Gabriella is my own invention, and it is not purported or believed to be part of Disney story canon. This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line.**_ _ ****_

"Seriously, you found out about it while you were peeing on a stick," Taylor huffed, "Why does it need to be special for him?"

"I'm not saying it has to be special," Gabriella explained while grabbing her coffee cup from the middle of the table and sliding it closer to herself. Her hands her were sweating profusely as she tore through another packet of sugar and added it to her coffee. "I'm saying I need more to say other then, hey remember me? We're pregnant."

Life for Gabriella Montez wasn't exactly a storybook idea of fantasy and romance. In fact, the next person who told her how great it was to have five older brothers might get the special feeling of her fist in his or her face. Because being the youngest child, and the only one without a penis, in a big Italian Catholic family in Chicago…well it sucked.

"You don't think he'll remember?"

Gabriella took a deep breath, "I know he doesn't. He was drunk."

Maybe, if she had seen it coming, she would have had a better chance at surviving that weekend.

This entire situation could have been avoided if her parents would have just left her as a baby on the doorstep of some nunnery in the mountains of Austria. At least then she might have had a little more action in the form of a cute shepherd passing by with his herd once she grew up and not one of her older brother's drunken best friends.

She was definitely hotter than sheep.

But no, there she was laughing at his jokes, hanging out with him all night. He was just another one of the guys. He'd grown up in the pizza shop right along with the rest of them. Troy's father passed when he was little. At first it was awkward, the way he hung around her family all the time. It was annoying the way he fell in line like the rest of her brothers. Ordering her around, trying to control who she talk to, where she went, what she did, who she did, her entire life had been about being the littlest Montez.

At first it felt so easy. He didn't treat her like a kid, didn't call her Gabi or do that annoying little tap on the nose thing. They were just two adults at party, drinking the wine and laughing about old times. And she soaked it up like a sponge, his perfect smile, and his gorgeous blue eyes. The way he tucked her hair behind her ear, and said she was beautiful.

It had been one of the most embarrassing moments of her life, and growing up with five old brothers… that was saying something.

Who gets knocked up on a one night stand, which was clearly the biggest mistake of her entire existence?

It was right after Nick's engagement party. His best friend Troy was in town for the weekend staying in the house they grew up in. They were in what use to be Nick's and Eddie's old room. She laid there for what had to be at least ten minutes soaking up the morning after delight running through her body. She scooted toward him and was relieved when he wrapped an arm around her. It felt nice to sleep against him.

Almost as nice as their lovemaking had been, until his phone rang, and reality came back at full force.

He shifted getting up slowly and lifting a hand up to his head as he reached for his phone and brought up to his face. "Shit."

Gabriella immediately shifted so she was in the sitting position as well. Thankful she slipped back into her shirt. "What's wrong?"

His body stilled and after a long beat, he sharply turned towards her. "Shit." He repeated hand over mouth as the color drained from his face.

"Troy?"

"Oh god," He shot out bed stumbling in the tangled bed sheets on the way out and almost knocking over one of the bedside lamps. "Um? Did we … did we do anything… like anything."

Gabriella arched her brow as she bunched up the sheets watching him retreat to the far end of the room in nothing but his rumpled boxer shorts and one sock. "Are you serious?" The legitimate shock fell out of her.

"Yeah," he said a little more nervously.

In all the years that she'd known Troy Bolton he'd never looked as scared as he did right now, staring at her, the youngest Montez. The fantasy was over, the romance shattered. It was all over his face, the shame, the disgust, the fear. Gabriella shifted as she pushed some of her hair back behind her ear with her left hand, "You don't remember last night?"

His eyes widened. "What happened?"

Her voice settled into a dull tone as the blood in her veins ran ice cold. "Nothing."

Troy face flooded with color instantly as he let out a loud sigh of relief. "Thank god."

"Gee, I'm not that disgusting."

"That's not what I meant Gabi. You're bothers would kill me if I took advantage of you . And what was I suppose to think, we woke up in our underwear … spooning." He scolded her. "It's irresponsible. What if someone came in?"

"News flash, I'm not sixteen anymore," Gabriella got out of bed reaching for her pants and putting them on. "I know exactly what happens when you get into bed with a man."

"And what exactly, were you expecting to happen last night?" He scoffed as he picked up his discarded jeans.

"Not asshole I woke up with this morning."

She didn't wait for an answer, didn't need to continue the conversation. She was out the door and out of the house before he could follow her. She lived in a small loft two blocks away, thankfully after a whole pint of Ben and Jerry's Chunky Monkey, she convinced herself the whole thing never happened.

Until now.

Yes, that was her. The love sick little sister who jumped into bed with a man who was so drunk he couldn't even remember it. Gabriella inwardly grunted at her own stupidity. Now she was pregnant.

"So you took advantage of him?" Taylor interrupted her thoughts.

Gabriella narrowed her eyes as she examined Taylor, her one and only true friend since high school who hadn't slept with one of her bothers. Because that was another thing, the Montez boys were popular. They were always worshipped like gods for the way they plowed across the football field at St. Thomas's or the way they way they plowed through every girl at 's. Most of Gabriella's friends included. "I didn't know he was that drunk."

"And the fact that he was willingly risking his life by impaling you wasn't a red flag?"

Gabriella stirred her coffee. She wished she could say that her brothers had failed completely at making her life miserable. Unfortunately for her, and her sex life, they succeeded in keeping her about as celibate as twenty-five-year-old grad student can be.

Oh sure, she had been able to sneak in a few affairs, but there weren't many men that she'd meet that didn't know or know of her family. The big jerks were like bloodhounds. The moment she did find someone who was mercifully ignorant about the thousand pounds of male aggression acting as the defensive line on her virtue, one of her brothers would find out and scare the crap out of him.

"They're going to kill him," Gabriella whispered.

Taylor lifted her own cup of coffee to her lips, "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know."

Troy was jetlagged and hungry and a tension headache was throbbing like a pneumatic drill behind his eyeballs as he stepped off the plane. His best friend Nick was getting married this weekend and it had been hell working a double shift this last week just to get this weekend off. He was a fifth year resident at New York's General Medical Center. He'd just completed his boards, his residency was almost over, and the phone calls were coming in with job offers. It was down to the wire all pending on the conformation that he'd passed his boards.

All that aside, here he was. Back in Chicago, stepping up as the best man in Nick's wedding and making the most of his hours outside of a hospital.

"Doctor Bolton in the house!"

Troy frowned as he heard his name being called followed with howls and barking noises. Ever since he could remember he always lived next door to the Montez clan. And a clan they were. Maria and Luis had six children who were always running around their restaurant and constantly breaking things.

When Troy was just a toddler his father died of leukemia, leaving behind Troy and his mom to fend for themselves. Troy's mother fell into a depression for a while after his father's death and she refused to leave the house.

Maria and Luis were like surrogate parents to him. The sort of solid and dependable nurturing maternal figures he had needed back in the days when his world had been blown apart by his mothers drinking, bitterness and broken heart.

Maria had provided a safe haven from all the craziness, had listened when he needed to talk or talked when he needed to listen. She might have had her own hands full with six children of her own, but she always had a special stool in her kitchen just for visitors.

"You know I'm not actually a doctor yet?" Troy countered as he came up to them and held out his arms to hug his best friend.

"How long is this thing gonna take?" Nick teased as he gave him a half hug. "Gabi's gonna be married before you're a doctor."

"Right," Troy said nervously at the mention of his friend little sister. The last time he was in town he almost done something incredibly stupid. When they'd set out for the evening, the last thing he'd expected was that they would end up in bed together. Thankfully nothing happened. This time around he was going to be on his best man behavior. He was his best friend's best man and he planned on being the best damn best man there ever was. But that didn't change the fact that Troy was finally going to get an opportunity to see Gabi again. Apologize for that awkward morning. Set the record straight between them. She may have pulled a disappearing act the last time he was in town. But this time he had four whole days.

She couldn't hide for four whole days.

He reached into his pocket and checked his phone. "Where's your fiancé?"

"With ma back at the house, everyone's waiting." Nick picked up one of Troy's bags. "I can't believe I'm getting married."

"Neither can I," Troy murmured as he followed Nick through the Airport. "Seems like just yesterday you were dancing around the locker room because she said she'd go out with you."

"Louie thinks I'm making a big mistake," Nick said over his shoulder as they made their way through the herd of people. "Louie says we should wait a few more years. I think it's just killing him that found my girl in half the time it took him to find Rachel."

Troy sighed. He'd been getting the text messages all week from Nick's older brothers. None of the brothers really thought that the idea of their baby brother getting married was the right thing to do. Then again the Montez clan was an unbreakable force and any threat to that bond was guaranteed to send them all running for the hills.

But Troy knew. He saw the look in Nick eyes when he talk about, looked at, or was even thinking about Sharpay Evans. Troy recognized that look. He knew it well, from personal experience. It was the look of a guy who was in love with his soul mate.

Nick Montez was twenty-six years old, a grown man. Yes, he may be the youngest Montez brother, but Troy was sure, beyond a shadow of doubt, Nick knew what he was doing.

A part of Troy knew that Louie, Eddie, Tony and Ricky thought they had Nick's best interest in at heart. But, his two older brothers, Louie and Eddie, had left for the army just days after their high school graduation and Louie had only returned recently. Louie hadn't been there for most of Nick's and Sharpay's relationship. He hadn't yet to know the man that Nick had grown into while Louie wasn't looking.

"Nick, you're going to be just fine." Troy reassured him as they reached outside. "I'm your best man, let me handle Louie, you just be insanely happy about the honeymoon."

Nick let out a laugh as they walked through the parking lot. "What would I do without you man?"

"Let's hope you never have to find out." Troy said as they approached Nick beat up old white Ford pick-up with his parent's restaurant logo on the side.

When they were younger they all made deliveries in this pick-up for the restaurant. It was one of the Montez's household chores. Come a certain age you either drove the truck or rode shot gun keeping track of the orders and directions.

Building character. That's what Mr. Montez had called it. And in an odd way Troy held those six years of deliveries and ride-alongs closer to his heart than his five years of residency in pediatrics. Troy eyes took in what was left of those rusted memories his hand reaching out and touching to frame with a gentle kindness.

"She's starting to give us problems. Pops thinks it's the starter," Nick said as if reading Troy mind. "Too many damn memories to junk her though."

"So why are you driving her? I mean, you can't get your own car?"

"Because some of us still run deliveries for a living," Nick tapped the roof of the car with a carefree smile. "Not all of us are gonna be hot shot doctors."

"Yeah well." Troy huffed, "I can tell you right now. The odds of getting a baby seat in this thing are pretty slim Nick."

"Wait till you get married. I'm going bust you're balls all the time. See how you like it." Nick shook his head as he got in the truck.

"Bust my balls all you want," Troy murmured as he ducked inside the truck. "I'm never getting married."

Nick let out a laugh. "You're going to be a doctor, women love that shit."

Troy let out a breath and closed his the passenger door to the truck, "What about you, how is the restaurant going?"

"Pops is finally letting me cook pizzas; I'm hoping that means I get to do more in the kitchen."

Troy nodded as he settled into the bench seat and glanced out the window. Nick was one of the three Montez boys who didn't go army after high school. Like the twins, Ricky and Tony he stood behind and helped out in the restaurant. However, Nick actually liked working there. Always had.

Not that the other siblings hated the restaurant, but it was never there preferred career choice. It was always a Montez household chore, but for Nick the passion for it was there. He was always excited about helping out in the restaurant. Working as a waiter on the weekends, making deliveries, even helping his mother, there was nothing about the job Nick hated.

Troy always admired that about his friend. Nick had passion and he just knew what he wanted out of life. So when his eyes landed on Sharpay Evans the same woman that Troy had been falling for… Troy accepted his admission to New York's General Residency and removed himself from the equation.

If only it were that simple.

Gabriella wiped down the counter top as she watched her mother begin dicing another tomato. Her mother had been running around the kitchen all morning long. Preparing for the return of the supposed king, and for what felt like the seventh time Gabriella rolled her eyes. Gabriella went to school to for the Liberal Arts and was finally opening her own studio as a photographer. Did anyone care about that? No.

But Troy becomes a doctor, and everyone begins to trip over themselves to please him whenever it moves him to show up. _Jerk._

Lucile watched Maria move around the kitchen, "I've never been any good in the kitchen. Honestly Maria I don't know how you do it all."

"It's not always easy," Maria said as she rinsed the pasta noodles down for the pasta salad.

Gabriella bit her bottom lip. Her mother was being modest. Cooking for her mother had always been the easiest thing in the world. She loved her kitchen probably more than she loved her children. Her mother woke up cooking and even before bed she was preparing tomorrow's meal. Cooking in the Montez household was a must no child of hers grew up without the basic knowledge of the kitchen.

"Hopefully his flight wasn't delayed," Maria wiped her hands on her apron. "Gabriella pass me the green peppers, Troy loves green peppers."

"Really because I hate them," Gabriella picked up the basket and placed it on the table. "Like, physically they make me gag."

"Don't be so dramatic," Rachel, her oldest brother's wife, let out a laugh as she walked over to the fridge. Louie had been stationed at Texas for most of his last tour, which had given him the opportunity to meet up with his pen pal. It had been a shock to her mother when he sent home a letter talking about finding the one he was going to marry.

Now, when most siblings visit other states they bring you back a shirt or a trinket. Louie brought back a wife. Her bright red hair and big hooped earrings made her stand out in the sea of her family's dark haired Italian roots, but with her smile and enormous heart, she fit right in.

"Have you heard from Sharpay? She should have been here by now?" Maria murmured as she checked her overweight chef clock again.

A loud crash could be heard from the hallway were her two nephews were shooting off nerf guns at each other for sport.

"Jamie and Matthew if ya'll break somethin' I'm gonna put you over my knee!" Rachel called out as she continued to work on peeling the potatoes.

Gabriella's stomach cramped at the thought of twin boys. They did run in her family. Tony and Ricky, Jamie and Matthew. She swallowed hard past the lump in her throat. What were the odds it could happen a third time? Then again who could have guess the odds she'd be pregnant at all.

"Gabriella?" Her mother's voice was filled with concern. "Are you alright, you look pale?"

Gabriella nodded vigorously, "Yes moma," her hands reached into her back pocket and pulled out her cell phone. "I'm just gonna find out where Sharpay is."

Another crash came from the living room followed by a scream.

"Hey, if you are going to scream like that, you better be on fire with a stick in your eye." Rachel scolded as she let out a sigh. "Louie, take your eyes off the television for one second and watch you're boys before I murder them." She added.

"Yes dear!"

Gabriella walked into the dining room a little bit away from the noise of her family. Her fingers tapped away at the screen of her phone.

 _Ma's waiting on you and the ham._

Gabriella let out a sigh as she also took this moment to catch her breath. Her thoughts filled with Sharpay, her perfect, perky, blonde, everything's fine soon to be sister-in-law, who was so friendly and perfect Gabriella couldn't find a reason to hate her. Seriously did these people just fall of the womb with their lives perfectly plotted out for them? Why was she struggling with the basics when everyone made everything look so easy?

How on earth was she going to be a mom? And by herself? She couldn't expect Troy to want to be dad. She couldn't just throw down the law and make him throw away all his life dreams to just put up with her own inability to take a stupid pill. What if he was already seeing someone? What if he refused to even consider the possibility that this child was his? After all she did lie to him. Why had she done such a stupid thing?

Shaking her thoughts aside she looked back at her phone as it lit up with a text message she received from Sharpay.

 _Looking for parking, got the Ham._

"Ma," Gabriella made her way back into the kitchen were Jamie was getting his chin patch up with a band-aid. "She's looking for parking, what happened to him?"

"Matt pushed me," he blurted out as his mother crumpled up the wrappers and tossed them out.

Rachel let out a sigh, "You both go sit down on the couch with your daddy, one more peep and I'll take away the Game Boys for a week."

"But-"Matt's voice began to whine only to be cut off when his mother gave him that look.

 _How did she do that?_ Gabriella thought as she witness the magic of obedience follow behind in its wake. Did that look come with the handbook? Did they teach that in the mommy and me class?

"Gabi," Her mother ran back to the fridge, "I've got pineapples and clovers in the pantry make sure there are ready for her when she gets here."

"I'm here," Sharpay hollered from the front door.

Gabriella nodded as she watched Sharpay enter the kitchen looking effortlessly beautiful with porcelain skin, a mess (in the I've-just-rolled-out-of-bed-but-look-fabulous sense) of blond, upswept hair. _Men must fall at her feet,_ Gabriella thought feeling ashamed to admit, to just the slightest jealousy.

"Oh there's my soon to be new daughter-in-law!" Maria wiped her hands on her apron and encased Sharpay in a large Montez hug.

It wasn't that Gabriella was jealous of some other woman in the family getting attention, she'd become use to all that when Rachel became part of the family five years ago, it was just different with Sharpay. Rachel was older and right after the wedding they lived in Texas for the last two years of Louie's tour. Sharpay on the other hand was only a year older than Gabriella and for last twenty-five years she kind of on her own as far as being the youngest girl in the family, and now here she was… not the only girl anymore.

It was odd.

Gabriella lifted a hand to her own mess of curls that seemed to have a mind of their own. Untamed, wild, and lost in its own form. Not at all like her mother hair which was straight and rich with chestnut browns and peppered with natural grays hairs.

"Is that my future daughter-in-law I hear?" Luis came into the kitchen and Gabriella felt herself inching out of it a little more as she watched Sharpay become embraced in another bear hug.

Her mind began to wonder again as she thought about the seed in her stomach. What would things be like? Would people be joyful? Would they welcome her or disown her? Would she find herself ban from the family? Called a whore? A bastard child born into the family wasn't really an honor?

All these fears made a cold sweat run up her back.

"We're here!"

Gabriella turned to see Nick coming down the hall with Troy right behind him. In true Montez fashion it was a mere moment before they were all surrounded. Her brothers had all come in from the living room where some game was on the television and now everyone was standing in the kitchen in a half circle around Troy.

All around them the conversations began to buzz, and out the corner of her eyes she watched as Troy greeted everyone one by one shaking hands, taking some punches and lots of kisses from mom and papa. Even his own mother broke into tears at the sight of him.

"You look so much like your father,"

"It's okay mom," Troy voice was filled with concern. "I'm home."

Home he was. Her eyes slowly took him in, from a few feet away she could see the changes in his face from the last time she saw him. He looked tired and worn, a day or two without a shave maybe. Years of track and basketball had honed his physique, his form strong and athletic, and his shoulders broad.

Making love to him had been an experience she would never forget. The single best experience of her life. Try as she had to expel the memories from her head, they stayed with her, tantalizing her, taunting her with the knowledge it was an experience that could never be repeated.

She wasn't ready for this. Quickly making the decision she slipped out the back door and came out onto the porch her left hand pressed gently against her stomach. Her heart hammered beneath her ribs, her stomach roiling with nerves that threatened to overwhelm her.

This was all her fault.

She couldn't do this, she couldn't just walk back in there and face them all. How could she?


	2. Chapter 2

By the end of the evening Troy couldn't eat another bite of food if there had been a gun to head. Maria had made all his favorite foods and had wanted to hear all about his plans after residency. He had known that coming back was going to be hard, but he hadn't imagined quite how torturous it would be. Sitting at the table with Nick and Sharpay, watching them glance at each other in love and touch hands every so often over the table.

His mother also kept an eye on him, cautious of everything he did. Reminding him every so often that he looked so much like his father, how his voice reminder her of him, his smile, his eyes. It was almost as if seeing her son brought back the ghost of her late husband into room and he could tell by the look in her eyes that she was happier than she'd been in a long time. However, the emotional toll was beginning to wear on him. He wanted to reminder her that he wasn't Jack. To tell her that Jack had passed away. But he also knew his mother state of mind. So he never said anything.

At that moment Sharpay's voice let out a laugh that came from deep within, a laugh that caught his attention and made the whole world shift just a little bit. He loved the sound of her laugh. He could see himself listening to it for hours. Growing old and hearing that laugh beside him as they watched their grandchildren play in the front yard.

He had many dreams for them, a single family home in the suburbs. A tabby cat just like the kind Sharpay use to have when she was younger. A few kids running around the house and her smile greeting him every day after a long day of surgeries.

But of course it was all just silly dreams.

Realizing that this wedding was going to happen had put his emotions through the ringer. If there was ever a man who needed to get his shit together and his head on straight it was him. Having fallen for his best friends girl, runaway from home so that he didn't have to watch her fall in love with his best friend, and now return all these years later to watch them be married. It hadn't been an easy pep talk to get here.

But he needed to let himself get over it. On his own terms. In his own time.

"Just didn't count on it taking six years," he muttered as he reached for the big glass of wine he'd snagged from the secret stash in the kitchen.

"Taking six years for what?" someone said in a soft southern accent.

Looking across the table he saw Louie's wife Rachel who'd plopped down across from him. "Just Residency and all that stuff," he lied.

Rachel nodded, "You decided where you're going to settle down, not going to lie. It would be nice if the boys had their own doctor in the family."

Troy smiled, "I'm considering it." Another lie, as soon as this wedding was over he was going to get as far away from Chicago as possible. The last thing he needed was to end up being little Nick Junior's Doctor. No thanks. He lifted his glass for another swig.

"You're a doctor?" came another female voice from the other end of the table.

Eddie, the second oldest Montez who was just getting settled into his new job, after having come back from his tour this last year, had taken an interest in coaching. Currently he was working at their old high school, probably crushing all the hearts of every prepubescent female in his tracks with his Italian charm and military stature.

He'd also introduced Gloria, to the family this evening. She was an inner-city girl, raised just as the Montez family had been by another big Italian crew a few blocks away from them. She was brash and bossy, confident and sexy. And from what it looked like so far she kept Eddie on a tight leash, through she let him pretend he was in charge.

Troy liked her. He also made a note to not like her too much. _Let's not repeat history._ "I'm a pediatric surgeon, I work with kids."

Regardless of Maria's habitual dinners that took place every Wednesday night, her family still chattered on as if they hadn't seen each other in ages. It had been a struggle sitting through dinner with all those faces turned up at him hanging off his every word, except for one.

Gabriella. It didn't take much for him to pick up on the fact that she was avoiding him. She wouldn't even look him in the eye.

As the conversation died down the men were conversing about pizza sauce and the women began cleaning off the table. Troy's eyes secretly followed every move Sharpay made as she helped Maria bring in coffee for the guest. His mind filled with all of the "what if's and could be's" of his life if things had been different between them. If only he had stayed in Chicago for his residency? If only he had invited her out for coffee that night after class instead of Nick?

Life would be different. _If only._

His mind was struggling to stay in tune with the conversation the men were having about football, when he saw Gabriella removing the full trash bag from the garbage can in the kitchen. He got up from his seat and made his way over.

"Hey there stranger,"

It was as if an invisible wall had come down in front of her. She stopped dead. Froze. Then she slowly turned to face him. For a moment her face was as white as the polka dots on her cute retro top, but then her cheeks went as cherry-red as the background fabric.

"Hey," her voice came out like a squeak.

"Need a hand?"

"Depends," Gabriella said quietly as she tied the bag closed. "Are you going to turn into asshole afterwards?"

"So you are still mad at me," Troy countered. "Here I thought that was just a resting bitch face you perfected back there."

Gabriella stood up straight and let out sigh as she used the bottom of her palm to push some of her curls back and out her face. "Look. You want to take out the trash, knock yourself out. But if you just want state the obvious, I have better things to do."

Just as she was going to walk away his hand reach out and tugged her further into the kitchen away from prying eyes or listening ears. "Alright that's enough Gabriella."

Her eyes widen as she glared at him. "Don't speak to me like I'm a child."

Troy let out a sigh as he brought up a hand to point his finger at her and at the same time Gabriella eyes narrowed as she shrugged out of his grasp. She might look every bit of full grown woman but behind those chocolate eyes was the passionate little girl he remembered fighting with on a daily bases.

"The last time I was in town I was in a really shitty place." Troy began to explain, "I was trying to get over someone and the last thing I would ever want to do is use you to do that. My reaction that morning was not about you. It was about myself."

At first she didn't say anything. The information simply hung out there for her to take in. Until she shifted her weight, crossing her arms in a way that emphasized her breast. A pair of perfectly round breast that he'd taken notice of the last time he was in town. Breast he was going to stop looking at this instant, unless he wanted Eddie and Nick picking his eyeballs out with a dinner fork.

"Who were you trying to get over?" Gabriella asked with a raised brow.

This time Troy's eyes widen as he tried to reach for something to say. His mouth open and then closed moments passed before he spoke again, "I really don't think that's important."

"Are you seeing someone?"

Troy raised a brow, "What difference does it make?"

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders, "I might be a little more forgiving of your jack-ass tendencies if you thought you just cheated on your girlfriend."

"But I didn't cheat," Troy eyed her questioningly, "I mean we were too drunk to let that happen. Right?"

"So you do have a girlfriend." Gabriella said trying to follow the conversation.

"You have a girlfriend!" Lucille's voice boomed from behind them and Gabriella jerked out of the way as his mother came in to wrap her arms around Troy who eyes were wide open in horror.

"Uh, I-I-I" Troy voice stuttered as he moved back and forth within his mother arms. "Hold on,"

"Well which is it do you, or don't you?" Gabriella crossed her arms as she watched his mother release Troy.

"Gabriella stop teasing the boy," Maria came into the kitchen with another bag full of trash.

"I'm not teasing Ma," Gabriella muttered as she reached for some of the plates that were on the counter.

"Troy has a girlfriend," Lucile smiled at Maria, "Soon I'll have a wedding of my own to plan."

"Mom," Troy said quietly.

"I bet the girls fight over you back there in New York." Lucile eyes filled with tears, "You're father was always a heartbreaker with his smile."

Gabriella's eyes dropped to the floor as if deflecting the shine that came from his smile. His mother was right, that smile was a real heart stopper. Almost as dangerous as a loaded gun in the wrong hands, and she should know. He'd aimed that smile at her and like a fool she'd fallen for it. No second thoughts or concerns, she just opened herself up to him.

"So who is she," Maria interjected placing some dishes in the sink. "This woman who stole your heart?"

Gabriella tried to breath as the question left her mother's lips. She swallowed an irritating lump in her throat. She could handle this. If Troy had someone in his life, she could do this on her own. Single moms were a dime a dozen. It was like a super power. Besides she would be all that single. She had a fridge. Perfect place to find comfort food and in time loads of wine.

"Actually," Troy finally muttered out, "I'm not seeing anyone at the moment. I spend a lot of time at the hospital and it kind of takes priority right now."

Relief flooded through Gabriella as she crossed her arms. So she wasn't a home wrecker. That's a plus for the 'things to feel good about' list. Right up there with believing that soon she'd be too fat to kidnap.

"But now that you've taken the bar, surely you can ease up on your hours?" Maria asked.

"Maybe," Troy said quietly, "Where ever I go, I'll be considered the new guy. I'll have to prove myself. It's hard."

"Honestly?" Lucile said leaning in as if about to reveal a secret, "You're a doctor, it should be easy for you to find a good wife."

"Well, let's just take it one day at a time." Troy said a little shyly. "I want to live life, travel and maybe do things. I don't know yet."

What could she say to that? Everything Troy said was within his right. Troy could live his live however he pleases. Gabriella swallowed thickly. All her confusion, crazy thoughts and outrageous scenarios she'd gone thought these past few days flashed though her mind. The choice was simple. He wouldn't want a baby. She most certainly didn't, she couldn't fault him for feeling the same.

"There is nothing wrong with that," Maria interjected, "You have all your life to have babies."

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders, "Yeah, all your life." She muttered quietly.

"You can take your time too," Maria smiled, "I see plenty of grandchildren in the future and I'm going to love them all just as much as the last."

Gabriella swallowed hard as she fought the urge to place a hand over her stomach. _Too late for that advice._ Gabriella let out a breath as she reached for a new trash bag from the box in the pantry.

"Making the decision to have children is momentous." Lucile advised. "It's basically making a choice to forever have your heart go walking around outside your body." She smiled warmly as she lifted her glass of wine.

"It's okay," Maria smiled as she placed a hand on Troy's cheek, "You'll both find that special someone."

"I'm sure I will," Troy looked over at Gabriella. "What about you?" he said standing up a little straighter. "How's your love life these days?"

Gabriella was going to say no. Of course she was. She hadn't dated anyone seriously in long time; in fact her last long relationship was from High School. Of course she was going to say no. _Men don't exactly line up when you're pregnant with another man's child,_ Gabriella thought. "I date."

"Yes, but Gabi doesn't date the good boys," Maria said quietly.

"Well if you haven't noticed they have to a little tough if they're going to survive the family line up." Gabriella muttered as she picked up the trash bag.

"No they have to be tough if they're going to survive you," Maria smiled. "So stubborn Gabriella, you get that from your father."

"Good to know," she murmured on her way out the back door.

"Troy can you throw this out too?" Maria handed him another bag full of bottles, "Make sure you put it in the blue trash can."

"Sure," Troy took the bag and headed out back following Gabriella.

Gabriella lifted her bag into the trashcan, tossing it in with such force that the garbage can rocked back a little. _Motherhood_ she thought, _I'm participating in the most beautiful cycle that this earth will allow. Who cares if I put on weight for a few months or a year or two years?_ Gabriella kicked the trash can. "Great I'm going to be single, fat and-"

"You're not fat."

Her entire body jumped at the sound of his voice. "Why are you following me?"

"Because someone has to be concerned for this trashcan's well being," Troy stepped into the alley and over to the blue bin dropping the bottles inside of it. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Gabriella moved to walk away from him.

"We use to be able to talk about stuff," he called out to her. "That was our thing. Talking."

Gabriella let out a breath as she looked up at the night sky, "It's been a really long day Troy," she said quietly. "What do you want to talk about?"

"The last time you were fine George Whelchel tried to kiss you in the stairwell," Troy smirked.

"And I kneed him didn't I?"

Troy nodded his head, Troy had also had a talk of his own with George, but till this day he kept that part of the story to himself. Gabriella had a thing for being rescued… she hated it. "I remember, he used to wince whenever he saw you coming."

"So I'm quite capable of handling things on my own."

Troy nodded, "You're a fascinating woman. I'd kill to have a family like yours. To have a ban of people in my corner, you're the least lonely person on the planet."

"You have no idea what's it's like to be me," Gabriella snarled. "I love my family, I appreciate them, and I care for them. You've been gone for five years, you have no right to just waltz right in here and tell me who I am or how I feel."

"You're right," Troy added quickly, "I'm sorry if it came off that way."

Gabriella let out a sigh, as she leaned against the fence in the gang way. She should tell him, but the words wouldn't fester from inside her. "Shit."

"Hey," Troy said with genuine concern, coming up to her he opened his arms. "Come here."

Gabriella hesitated at first before slowly coming into his open arms and leaning her body against his. Such awareness caused a spark of sorts inside of her. All she could feel in her skin was him. For the first time since they met, talk between them stilled, a real tension having sprung up, an air of anticipation hanging, ready to be taken.

His hug was solid, warm, encasing, and as soon as he pulled away a pain flooded her because she hadn't even know that she'd been craving his touch until he touch her.

"We should head back inside before they think we got mugged out here," Troy said with a soft smile.

Just as he moved to leave, Gabriella's hand suddenly had a mind of its own and reach for him.

A pulse along his jaw line throbbed, his Adam's apple rising and falling as he stared at her curiously. "What is it?"

She leaned forward onto her toes, placing her hands onto his shoulders, moisture filling her mouth as she anticipated what she was about to do.

His chest rose, and his lips clamped together, a deep breath expelling from his noise. He placed a hand loosely on her hip. "Gabriella what are you doing?"

"Just a kiss," she placed her lips to his cheek, breathing in his scent, the wine and musk natural smell of his skin played with her senses. She was delighted when she felt his mouth brush against her own cheek.

What would those still firmly, clamped lips feel like against her own? She wondered, moving her mouth to press lightly against them and discover for herself.

He didn't move, his breaths coming even deeper, his body as rigid as a board.

The fingers holding her hip tightened, a subtle movement that enticed her to press herself closer so all that separated them were the clothes they wore.

She felt the slightest of softening in his unyielding form, enough to embolden her further to slip her fingers beneath the collar of his shirt and gently graze his smooth warm skin, her lips still chastely placed against his.

A guttural noise came from his throat, a groan that reverberated through her skin and seeped down low, right into her pelvis. She scraped the nape of his neck with her nails, breathing him in more deeply, his masculine scent filling her senses in the most delicious way.

And all at once the statue came to life, his hand rising to clasp the back of her head in a firm, hard, grip, his lips parting. Then he was kissing her, kissing her with a violence that made the pulsations deep in her core enflame with delight and her heart beat like a thousand drums had been set off inside her.

He felt her arms wrap around his neck as if they belonged there. She groaned, opened up for him and was gone.

Then there was a flash of familiarity. A vision. A fantasy. No it was a memory.

Troy's dragged himself away from the kiss, confusion fogging his clarity, giving himself a moment to think. He shouldn't have memories of Gabriella. He shouldn't know the sound of her groan, or remember an urge to be inside her.

The moment was gone and her lips were back on his in long, hot, unbelievable kiss, he felt her hands everywhere, tugging at his clothing sweeping against his skin and with each touch a memory fired off in his brain like electric burst of pleasurable torture.

Ripping himself away from her he pushed her back into the fence holding out his hands against her chest to keep them apart. His eyes narrowed as he looked at those dark brown eyes as they looked at him almost bleeding black with passion.

This was not happening.

"Go inside Gabriella."

"Troy-"

"Now!" she jerked at the rise in his voice. Neither of them had expected it but thankfully she didn't fight him further. He stood there in the gang way after she'd gone. All he could hear was the sound of his own panting while he took deep breaths until he was sure he could control himself again, till he could think clearly, or at least at all.

 _He was a dead man._


	3. Chapter 3

Troy tipped the last of his champagne down his throat and immediately reached for another glass from a passing waiter. He'd tried his best to convince himself that he wasn't the scum of the universe. This morning through all the running around and getting things together he still couldn't keep his mind clear.

Even as he stood there while Nick and Sharpay exchanged vows, Troy had been using all his willpower to stop his eyes from find Gabriella.

It was suppose to be the happiest day of Nick's life, his closest, best friend and all he'd been able to think about was how deeply he'd betrayed him.

Nick's baby sister, a pretty baby sister who'd grown into a ravishingly beautiful woman in the time that Troy had blinked. The one woman in the entire world who was beyond off limits, the littlest Montez, the girl he'd grown up beside for so long.

If Nick didn't kill him, Louie, Eddie, Ricky or Tony would.

She was wearing a sleeveless, silk red dress, with her glossy dark chocolate hair pulled back in a tight chignon. In his eyes the maid of honor outshone everyone, including his long time obsession, the bride. He couldn't even begin to come to terms with how fucked this situation really was. What the hell was wrong with him?

Just three days ago he was dealing with having a one sided crush on his best friend fiancé and now he was coming to terms with the reality that he possibly slept with his best friends little sister. One kiss and it all came flooding back so fast he nearly drowned.

He was a dead man.

A dead man who wanted to nothing more than to slip his figures up the slit of Gabriella red dress just to see the fire and passion light up her eyes one last time.

He needed to get the hell out of here.

The wedding party had moved from the backyard into the restaurant. It was slowly becoming a tradition that all of the Montez's siblings be married right here at the restaurant. The wedding dinner was over, the evening celebration was about to start. He'd made his best man's speech and managed to raise some laughs from the other guest, even the brothers.

The same brothers who would kill him on the spot if only they'd known he had a drunken one night stand with their baby sister.

Instead of relaxing, knowing that his job as a best man was done, Troy was on pins and needles as he drowned his third glass of champagne.

A woman on his far right kept making eyes at him, a stunning woman with a body to die for. And before that kiss he had every intention of getting drunk, finding a woman like her, and losing himself in his sorrows. The place was littered with gorgeous women, and as everyone kept reminding him. They all loved it when he mentioned he was a doctor.

Truly being at this wedding was like being a child in a sweetshop. Only if that were the case than he must have diabetes, because none of the sweets looked even remotely tempting.

Except one. The forbidden one.

Troy rolled his eyes as he shoved a hand inside his pocket. How could he have let things get so out of hand? He could blame it on the wine. He had a lot to drink that night. He could blame it on her. Blame it on being back in Chicago, being homesick. He could blame it on a lot of things, but all the blame was on him.

Gabriella had been vulnerable. He could clearly tell something was bothering her and instead of being the friend she needed he taken advantage. She might have been the one to instigate that kiss but he should have put a stop to it. He should have been stronger.

Looking across the room he spotted her immediately, and all the guilt just churned itself back up. They'd nodded to one another. They still had the dance to get through before he could disappear. So whether he wanted to or not, he would have to hold her in his arms on more time.

"Wonderful speech bro," Tony came up on his right with a glass in his hands. "You made Ma cry out there."

"Trust me, that wasn't my intention," Troy said lifting his champagne glass to his lips.

Ricky joined them soon after his eyes watching a redhead walk past them, "How are we doing this tonight boys? Dibs? Ladies pick? Eddie out, he's a punk."

Troy made a face as he glanced at Ricky, "He has a girlfriend."

"Who brings sand to the beach?" Tony countered, "I'm calling dibs on blond in the green dress, table 5." Tony mentioned as he looked over at his parents who were smiling and making the rounds from table to table.

"That leaves you bro," Ricky said looking over at Troy.

Luckily before Troy could muster a sound their attention was diverted by the DJ striking up the first song. Followed by the bride and groom gliding onto the dance floor with a loud roaring or applause and cheering.

Troy's eyes drifted back to Gabriella's. She was staring right at him, a trapped expression on her face. He knew exactly how she felt.

"Time to get yourself on the dance floor," Ricky teased.

Troy placed his champagne glass on a nearby table as he quietly started making his way over to Gabriella who met him half way, her apprehension mirroring his own. It might have been bearable if the song was more upbeat, if tempo was faster, instead of the romantic ballad currently forcing them into this intimacy.

Gritting his teeth, he took her into his arms. His heart jolted at the touch, memories of her kiss came flooding back to him. Her scent. Her taste.

The back of her red dress was low, leaving him no option but to touch her soft skin. It was either that or hold on to her bottom. His hand lay rigid against her bare back, hardly touching her. Yet, no matter the physical space he tried to impose between them his scenes filled with Gabriella. Her sultry scent playing tricks on him as they moved over the dance floor.

Then there was the stirrings, he'd felt them when he watch her walk up the aisle earlier, and now here they were again simmering just beneath his skin. This feeling was taking on a life of its own, forming an ache in his groin that he willed away with increasing frustration.

 _Think of Nick,_ he told himself, staring at his loved-up friend who was locked in the arms of equally loved-up wife.

What would his friend say if he knew that he'd slept with his baby sister and then ran out like a coward immediately after? What must she think of him? No wonder she'd been so upset.

The all-consuming desire he'd felt that night still dwelled in his blood.

He followed the words of the song they were dancing to, counting down the time to when the obligatory dance would be over. From the stiffness in Gabriella's stance, she was also counting down the time as well.

When the song finally ended, he pulled away only startled when she held on. His eyes came up to hers and damn, she was so beautiful, those striking brown eyes seat above a snub nose framed by slanting cheekbones.

"Troy, I…"

"I believe it's my turn to dance with the beautiful young lady," Tony said nudging Troy in the ribs, "Go pick out a girl, I'll babysit."

Troy waited for Gabriella to make a cutting retort about not needing a babysitter, her here eyes were stark on his face, a fleeting look of panic flashing over her which was quickly covered, but not quick enough.

"Right," Troy turned and headed for the bar area. He needed a drink. He needed a cleansing. He needed to get out of here.

After a shot of whiskey, he turned to see Gabriella on the dance floor with her brother. Their faces happy and content as they all danced around the happy couple.

His eyes drifted down to his empty glass. He never felt more lonely in his life.

"Hiding yourself away?" Luis said as he came up to Troy's side.

"No sir," Troy said turning to hand his glass to the bartender. "Just taking a moment."

"Your mother is happy to see you back in town." Luis said taking a beer from the bartender.

"She is," Troy confirmed, "Last night we stood up until almost 2 in the morning talking about dad."

"She misses him," Luis said with grim expression. After a moment of pause between them Luis spoke again. "She loves you very much. You know that don't you?"

Troy nodded, he was well aware of his mother's love. He was also very aware of her heart ache. It wasn't healthy for either of them to stay in the past. He would always be there for her; he worked hard to make sure he could send home enough money so her rent was covered. He made sure she had a working car that got her around. He been bussing it to and from his residency so she didn't have too.

Everything he did never felt like it was enough to make her happy. She always wanted more, she wanted him. She wanted her son home with her. And for foolish reasons he just couldn't give that to her. "I can't live my life being someone I'm not."

"And no one is asking you too," Luis countered, "I'm just letting you know, your mother likes having you around son."

Troy smiled as he looked up at Louis, "I like being around sir. But I also need to be my own person."

"Good. " Luis nodded as he looked out at the dance floor which was filling up even more. "Everyone is growing up so fast. It feels like just yesterday you were all running around the tables during the dinner hour terrorizing the servers."

Troy smiled at the memory, "Yes, I still can't believe Nick's married. I saw it happen and I still feel like it's just a rumor."

"Just wait until its Gabi's turn."

At the mention of her name Troy's eyes glanced across the room, her breathtaking smile catching him off guard as she laughed at something Nick whispered in her ear. How had he been oblivious to that smile all this time.

"What are we drinking?" Rachel asked as she came up to them.

"Whiskey," Troy answered tilting his glass up to his lips.

"Let's do a shot Dad!" Before either men could answer her, she waved at the barman to pour them each a shot of whiskey.

After he was able to get away from Rachel and Louis who were still taking shots when he left he headed for the bathroom and splashed cold water on his face. He needed to get a grip on himself. He had a flight out tomorrow afternoon and before anyone was the wiser he'd be back to his life in New York and far, far away from the feeling he was developing for Gabriella Montez.

Back in the main room his eyes automatically sought her out. As he found her, she turned her head in his direction, as if some sixth sense told her he was there. They both quickly turned away from each other.

He thought he thought he was doing a great job of hiding his inner guilt ridden turmoil until Nicks heavy hand slapped on the back. "Troy my best man! What's the matter? Aren't feeling the party spirit?"

"Nick," Troy spurted out his drink a little as he turned to see his best friend, "It's been a busy couple of days, and I'm probably still just jet-lagged."

"Dude look around," Nick laughed as he spread his arms open and let out a howl. "I'm a married man!"

"Yes," Troy smiled, "Yes you are."

"Gabi," Nick called out, "Gabi come here."

Hesitantly Gabriella walked towards them the same muted fear in her eyes that was pounding insides Troy's chest.

"What is it?" Gabriella asked looking from Nick to Troy. "Is something wrong?"

"Tell Troy about your art studio," Nick laughed as he nudged Troy in the ribs, "You'll get a kick out of this one, she gets paid to hang pictures on the walls."

Gabriella featured fell a little as she frowned at her drunken brother. "It's a gallery," she said crossing her arms. "And I do not get paid to just hang up pictures Nick."

Nick let out a laugh as he shook his head, "You know I love you," he smiled, "but that's exactly what you're getting paid for little sis. That guy only hired you because your eye candy."

"Don't be such an ass Nick,"

"Gabi," Troy interrupted, "He's drunk."

"Oh well," Gabriella exaggerated, "Well as long as you're drunk go ahead then have at it. Seems to be the popular thing to do."

Troy head tilted, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Gabriella shoulder straightened. "Nothing," she said looking off into the distance where her father was, "Make sure he doesn't get himself into trouble."

Before Troy call her back she was out of earshot and Nick was laughing at someone on the dance floor. He really needed to get out of Chicago.

Gabriella took a deep breath as she paced the hallway. The party was still going strong downstairs the music pounding through the walls so loud. Nick and Sharpay had already left the party and had gotten in a cab heading to the airport. Other guest were already beginning to leave. Troy and his mother had just said their goodbyes.

Her window of opportunity was closing. Quick.

It was now or never. He was the only person who this affected the same way. Or not. But she had to take that risk.

Decision made she plastered on her best smile and left out the back door and through the yard, there were a few wedding guest still mingling in the yard but luckily her family members were nowhere to be seen. Sneaking into her neighbor yard she began climbing the porch steps to the second floor where Troy's mother lived.

After deep breath she knocked on the door.

The party could still be heard from where she was and she quickly looked over the railing to see the people down below. Coming back over to the door she knocked again. Louder. "Damn it Troy."

Before she lifted her hand again the door knob turned and the sound of lock clicked.

"Thank you," she murmured.

Troy poked his head out, his white shirt hanging open and giving her a view of his bare chest. "What are you doing here?"

"Who is it?" Lucille's voice called out from inside.

"Just one of the Montez's mom, go to bed. I'll take care of it." Troy waited for a moment before turning his attention back to Gabriella.

"I need to talk to you. Can I come inside?"

Troy paused for a moment as he looked out at the empty porch, "That's probably not a good idea."

"It's important."

His firm lips, usually quirked in an easy smile, clamped together. He let out a sigh and stepped aside.

Gabriella walked past him and into his mother's kitchen. It was smaller than her mother's kitchen, more sterile and clean. Gabriella eyes looked around for a moment in the dark before she felt his hand press against her back. "Come on, we can talk in my room."

Gabriella walked into his room and was instantly rushed with the smell of him. The room was dimly lit with just his bedside lamp. On the night stand was a half empty bottle of wine and a glass.

"Are you drunk?" she challenged. This was a conversation she needed to have when he was sober.

"No," Troy closed the door behind them. "And trust me, it's not for lack of trying."

Gabriella crossed her arms, if only she were in the position to try. She could really use a stiff drink right about now. "Today went well. Don't you think?"

"Can we not do that," Troy said still leaning against the door. "I just can't handle small talk right now."

His shirt still hung open in the front and her eyes try as they might, could not look away. The simple remembrance of his smooth skin flush against her nakedness made her feel as if her inside were being liquefied.

"What?"

"That night," Troy said taking a deep breath as he brought a hand up to rank through his hair. "You lied about nothing happening between us didn't you?" While he wasn't being unfriendly, there was none of the easy-going Troy she knew. She didn't have to be psychic to know he wanted her out of his room.

"Yeah," she let out low breath. "I did."

"Why would you do that?" Troy countered immediately, "Why would you let me think nothing happened?"

"Because you looked terrified when you thought something had," Gabriella protested.

"Something did," Troy brought both his hands up to his head and rubbed hard. "Shit."

Gabriella felt her eye tear up as she turned away from him. She wasn't going to cry, she couldn't cry.

Troy walked over to the bed and picked up the glass tipping the wine into it and then immediately emptying it. His regret and self-loathing were obvious.

Her heart hammered, her ribcage trembled, her stomach roiling with nerves that threatened to overwhelm her. Getting a grip on her tears she turned to face him.

"I'm pregnant."

The silence that followed Gabriella's statement was total.

Troy seemed to deflate before her eyes, as if he'd suffered a body blow. Which no doubt her news was, she thought as she crossed her arms.

How on earth she'd managed to keep it together this long was beyond her. She just knew that she couldn't ruin Nick and Sharpay's day with this … this drama.

"Please. Say something," she whispered. The back of her retinas burned and she blinked furiously. No matter what happened in the next few minutes, she would not cry. She'd done enough of that in the privacy of her loft apartment while puking her guts out at six in the morning.

He looked up at her, his blue eyes vacant. "How long have you known?"

"A while, I guess, but I took the test a couple of days ago." She laughed a hollow sound even to her own ears. "I took four of them." On the fourth test she bundled herself into a ball in her bed and cried.

"Have you seen a doctor?"

"No," she bit her bottom lip as she stood there in his room.

"But you're sure?"

Gabriella nodded. Once her condition finally sunk in she was shell-shocked, the tears had stopped and she could think about was that right inside her, right in the heart of her womanhood, a tiny life grew.

Silence followed, only the sound of Troy's heavy breathing could be heard. She'd never seen his features look so empty before.

"I'm so sorry."

Troy shook his head for a moment, "Sorry for what?"

"I screwed up," she said quietly. "I didn't take my pill properly."

"Yeah well," Troy looked up at the ceiling, "I screwed up too. I should have used a condom regardless. Hell I shouldn't have been in your bed that night. Period. I knew better. Shit," he mumbled the last words. "Your brothers are gonna kill me."

"Troy, you can't blame yourself anymore than I can blame me. We were both there."

Troy's throat rose before he twisted to his side to pour another glass of wine. The glass was almost full when he turned and offered it to it to her.

She shook her head.

"Of course not," he muttered, taking a large swallow of it. "You're pregnant. You didn't drink today did you?"

"I had a small bit champagne during the toasts but that's all."

He nodded and let out a sigh as he cradled the glass in his hand.

"Troy, I can do this on my own. I don't need you by my side. I just thought you'd would want to know."

Troy let out a laugh, "Gabriella that's not how this works."

"No," Gabriella straightened as she crossed her arms, "There is no reason for this to be complicated."

A dark scowl bloomed. "You're kidding right? You're pregnant, Gabriella. It's not just about you. It's about me, too."

She knew that. But the bubbling frustration inside forced the words from her mouth. "My body, my decision."

Troy stilled a mix expression of shock and seriousness in his face. "Are you saying you want an abortion?"

Gabriella was quiet. "Troy once this get out to my family, they'll kill us both."

Troy's breath caught as he turned towards her, she looked exhausted. A primal protectiveness as unexpected as it was fierce rose up in him, almost overwhelming in its intensity. It wasn't what he wanted, the path he'd chosen but this was his responsibility. She was his responsibility.

The ringing in his ears proceeded to echo over his own thoughts, not giving him a moments peace as he sorted through this mess he gotten them into. His eyes fell to her stomach, still flat under the red silk of her dress, not a hint that underneath it all lay the tiny seed of life.

The life they had created together.

His baby.

He was going to be a father.

As this knowledge seeped through him, he thought of his own father, a man who'd passed away before Troy could make any memories with him. A whole lifetime of wondering about the man behind the name he left in his absence. All he knew of his father were things that his mother told him, the fairy tales he'd made up at night to comfort his own anxiety.

Even in his own adult life he always wonder if things would have been different.

If there was one thing he knew with bone-deep certainty, it was that he didn't want any child of his being raised without a father to look out for him or her. He remembered firsthand what it had been like growing up with his mother.

Troy raised his gaze from her stomach to meet her eyes, a sharpness driving in his chest to see all the fear and uncertainty contained in them. Despite the braveness she strove to convey, her hands trembled, her teeth driving in and out of her bottom lip as she waited for his response.

He knew in a instant what he had to do.

"Marry me."


	4. Chapter 4

For a moment she couldn't speak, her brain struggled to find the English language that she been speaking since childhood. "I know this is a shock for you. I know that," she said licking her dry lips. "But marriage?"

"Yes," Troy nodded as he got to his feet. "Marriage."

Gabriella shook her head, trying not to let the panic sink in. "Please don't say anything you'll regret in the morning, especially when you look at this situation with fresh eyes," she said pointing to his half empty wine glass.

"The morning isn't going to change anything. You'll still be pregnant."

"And I still won't be marrying you," Gabriella eyes widen as she took a step back.

"Gabriella," He bit back his raising voice as he put the glass down. "Think about this, this is the obvious solution."

"Back in the nineteenth century maybe?" Gabriella countered, "There's no stigma to children born of wedlock."

His eyes widen with an emotion she didn't understand. "Children need and deserve two parents. You know that as well as I do."

"One. Two," she counted between them, "Who said they have to be married." She felt as if she'd been blindsided. Marriage was the last thing she expected Troy to suggest. The most she'd hoped for was just some support and even that was a stretch.

She hadn't allowed herself to hope for anything more substantial, had envisaged her and the baby's future with Troy just fitting in whenever he felt like it. She'd even practiced a 'please don't introduce our child to a succession of aunties' speech.

"Troy please, try to be a little realistic." Gabriella pleaded, "Marriage is…"

"Something neither of us wants," he finished for her, meeting her gaze with a steady eye. "But I would like to think that I am one of your best friends and I'm not going to let you face this alone."

 _Friends._ Her insides did another crazy swoop, just before the nausea surged again. This was no confession of love, no happily-ever-after, no I-can't-live-without-you. This was Troy offering his friendship and support. She swallowed a weird swell of abject disappointment.

"Troy." She shook her head. "I don't know… I haven't made any decision. Plus…" she took a breath. "I can't-I won't-have a baby just because you want it. And once this gets out, whatever my decision is, my family is going to have a field day."

"Stop talking like that," Troy shut his eyes as he brought a hand up to his brow, "We both know you're not getting an abortion."

"There are other options Troy," Gabriella said in a harsh whisper. "Having a baby right now is not exactly where I saw my career going. Not to mention how scandalous this all is."

"Marriage will legitimize the pregnancy and advert any scandal."

"Oh my god, do you hear yourself?" Gabriella huffed, "just accepting that you're the father has the same affect. At this moment, that's all I need. Your acceptance. Everything else can be arranged between us later. There's plenty of time." Gabriella headed for the door.

"And what about what I need?"

Spinning around she watched him walk towards her. "What you need? Ten minutes ago you didn't even know you had a need."

Troy stopped just inches away from her, his smell surrounding her and encasing her in a haze of wine and Troy. "You tell me I'm going to be a father and that you want my support but when I offer you the biggest support I can, marriage, you dismiss it without a second thought."

"So what is it that you need?" Gabriella asked, now thoroughly confused. "What will you get out of us being married?"

"How about the chance to be a father?" Troy's eyes narrowed. "I know what it's like growing up without a father and I will not have my child go through that. I want my child to have my name and know that he or she is _mine_."

How did he do that? No wonder he was getting a lot of attention from hospitals all over. He really was something to marvel at. She knew he was a pediatrics surgeon and with a tone and demeanor like that she was finally seeing a side of him that fit the bill. Who wouldn't trust their child in his hands? He had a voice that sounded so sure, eyes that made you want to put all you faith in his hands.

She'd spent days agonizing over all the possible details of there situation. And in a mere matter of moments he grasped the situation and dissected all the permutations in an instant. Having only known him as her brother's friend, she'd never appreciated this side of him before.

And suddenly she appreciated it even less now.

"You can still be a father to our child without marriage."

Troy shoulders rose and fell as he tried to figure out a way to get through to her. "I'm trying to do what's right here. We have to think of our child. He or she deserves stability, marriage gives that. Or is your freedom more important to you?"

"That's not fair," she said hoarsely.

"Life isn't fair." He knew that all too well; it was the whole reason he was demanding this from her. "Marriage doesn't need to be a prison for either of us. You can carry on with your career."

"Oh how generous of you," Gabriella's hands came up to her hips. "You're welcome to carry on with your career too."

He ignored her sarcasm, understanding the place of fear it was coming from. If he felt his world had just turned on its axis he could only imagine how it must be for her. She had to carry their baby into the world.

Looking at Gabriella rest a protective hand against her still flat stomach, he could see how deeply she already felt for their child.

Their child. His responsibility. Their responsibility, to be shouldered together.

"Look, Gabriella. There no point in me promising you romance because it probably not going to happen. I can promise you that if we do this, become parents together, then I will love the baby and do everything I can to be the best parent I can."

Gabriella's eyes looked up at him, "I hope you will regardless if we're married or not." Gabriella frowned, "I've worked really hard to be my own person, build up my own business." Her eyes softened as she tried to reason with him. "I don't depend on anyone."

"But it's not just going to be you anymore, is it?"

"I can cope, I'll make sure I do, and not wanting to marry you doesn't mean I don't want you in the baby's life. I'm here aren't I?"

"I don't want to be there every other weekend. I want every day. I want bedtime stories and breakfast, lunch, dinner … feedings, the pregnancy, going to the hospital. I want it all."

"Marriage changes everything. It's not just two people signing a piece of paper and exchanging a bit of jewelry. There's legal crap."

Troy smiled as he watched her blow out a long breath, "It's that legal crap that I want. I want our child to know their parents loved them enough to create a stable family for them."

"This is all too much," Gabriella turned around and placed her hand on the door knob. "I shouldn't have even come over here. It's late, I'm tired, and my boobs are killing me."

"Your breasts are going to be tender and swollen for a while. That happens when your four weeks pregnant."

"Oh," Gabriella lips pressed into a frown as she thought about everything that was running around inside her head leaving a migraine in its wake.

Troy raised his hands to her shoulders and gently rubbed the bare skin there, "A warm bath will work wonders. When you get home tonight, fill the bath tub with warm water and lie down in it for some time, make sure your breasts are fully immersed in the water. It should help."

Gabriella closed her eyes for a moment as she almost came apart from his touch. She didn't want to cry. She couldn't afford too. But his touch was so tempting to fall into. His fingers were warm and tender, the pressure applied lazy and soft. He felt too good.

"I need to sleep on this," she said feeling another wave of emotion crash into her. "I can't just agree to marry you because you've snapped your fingers. You might change your mind. I did just spring this on you."

"I won't change my mind, but you can go ahead and sleep on It." he said quietly reaching around her and pulling the door open.

Gabriella turned around to face him, not quite ready to face the darkness outside yet. "I can see myself out. And I'll give you my answer in the morning."

"There's only one answer that makes sense."

Gabriella let out a sigh, "Yeah well, you can still wait on it."

The next morning Troy was sitting at his mother's breakfast table making a list on his iPhone. He might not have been able to get himself as drunk as he'd wanted to but his body was punishing him regardless for the quantity of alcohol he'd consumed.

 _Convince Gabriella this will work_

 _Get back home and start packing._

 _Find a job in Chicago._

 _Negotiate a contract that would allow home buying privileges._

 _Tell the family._

 _Marry Gabriella._

 _Have the baby._

Looking at it on his screen brought new sense of crazy to the situation.

"Can I make you something to eat?" Lucile said as she came out into the kitchen with her fuzzy pink robe on.

"No that's okay," he said politely. All he wanted at that moment was hot sweet caffeine. And a dozen painkillers. And Gabriella's answer.

"Who was here last night, I heard voices."

Troy put his phone and wrapped his hands around his coffee cup, "You know how the Montez family is mom."

His mother smiled as she poured herself a cup of coffee. "Gabriella's grown up so much hasn't she?"

He'd known their voices hadn't been as quiet as he hoped for but given the news who could blame them for being a little vocal. Troy's eyes looked down at his cup of coffee, wondering just how much his mother knew. "Yes she has."

"I noticed a certain vibe between you too." His mother said pouring some sugar into her coffee, "Even before she showed up last night."

Troy looked up at her, "What kind of vibe?"

Lucile held her cup in her hands as she watched her son. "Troy I hope you know what you're doing. The Montez family has been kind to us for a long time, but you know how they are when it comes to Gabriella."

"I do." Troy nodded as he lifted his coffee cup.

"I'll support your decision to take care of my grandbaby just please, please be careful."

Troy let out a sigh of relief, "I will."

"That poor girl," Lucile said shaking her head, "she has no idea what's in store for her."

Gabriella held her Canon to her face and pressed the shutter. Pinks, yellows, and blues. For once the wind was almost still. The waves gently lapping at the concrete barrier. She was almost lost in the beauty of it all.

Turning to her left she could see a young couple walking along the sidewalk. Lake Shore Drive was pretty much deserted, aside from the few die hard early morning joggers. The young couple were walking away from her, hand in hand, smiling at each other, she pointed her lens at them and zoomed in on their sneaker-clad feet and locked hands and captured the shot.

Today she was dressed in ankle length tight white jeans and a pale pink top, the v plunging down to display a hint of her swollen cleavage, the only outward physical sign of the changes taking place within her.

"How are you feeling?"

The sound of Troy's voice surprised her, and she let her shoulders visibly fall in her disappointment that she'd been found.

"How did you find me?"

Troy let out a sigh as he crossed his arms, "I asked your mom."

Gabriella turned around to face him with a scowl on her face. "Way to keep things quiet."

"Well it's not like I called you my baby's momma or anything?" he huffed.

Gabriella shook her head as she looked back out at the sailboats on the water. "If that's supposed to be funny, it's not."

Troy watched her for a moment as she pointed her camera at the water and took a few shots. "So how are you feeling?"

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders as she changed the settings on her camera. "About as well as can be expected for a knocked up one night stand."

This time Troy shook his head, "If that's supposed to be funny, it isn't."

Gabriella let out a sigh as she pointed her camera again and took another shot. He was ruining her morning shots. Gabriella looked down at her camera bag and thought about packing up. There was no use in pretending like having him around didn't set her hormones on the frits.

"Last night," Troy sighed, "I never asked, but how you're coping with the pregnancy? Physically I mean."

Another pause. "Morning sickness, swollen and tender breast, odd craving for pickles."

"I've rescheduled my flight and made an appointment for us with a doctor this afternoon. We need to get you on the proper vitamins."

"I've got a shoot to do this afternoon." She cast a sharp eye at him, "and, before you accuse me of being selfish again, I'd like to point out that for me to cancel the shoot would mean a dozen people's schedules would be thrown off."

"Fine we can go now."

Gabriella let out a sigh as she turned around to the water with her camera, "Did it ever occur to you that I'm busy?"

"It did," Troy said tucking his hands in his pockets. "Did it ever occur to you that I'm still waiting for your answer about what we discussed?"

Gabriella brought a hand up through her curls and ruffled them slightly as she looked off into the distance. "You're really annoying."

"Understood."

"Do you even like me?" Gabriella huffed as she placed her hands on her hips. "I mean seriously. If we're married. That's it. We're married. For better or worse. And if I agree, I want you to promise that you will be discreet with your affairs."

His head tilted at her abrupt change of direction. "My affairs?"

"I'm not stupid," she said with what she hoped sounded like nonchalance. If she was going into this marriage, she was going to do it with her eyes open.

Troy raised a brow as he walked towards her, "A few nights ago you were the one saying you were dating, So?"

"So?"

"Is there anyone else you're causally seeing at the moment?"

Gabriella's mouth fell open, "Excuse me?"

"Well?"

Gabriella shook her head, "That's personal."

"Not anymore it's not."

Gabriella frowned. God he was bossy. "There was this one guy, he lives in my apartment building, it's an on and off thing."

"When was the last time?"

"It's been a while."

"How long is awhile?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Months. What difference does it make?"

"I'm a man. I know the difference. How many months?"

"Since last fall."

"Is there anyone else?"

"Why is this any of your business?"

"Because you're carrying my child and I'm asking you to be my wife." His voice dropped to a whisper the closer he came towards her. "I need to know if there's any competition. I don't share Gabriella." His eyes were on fire, his lips pulled into a smile as he watched her reaction.

She opened her mouth to speak and closed it again. _Holy crap._ "Saying that you don't share implies that I'm already yours, Troy."

"Aren't you?" he teased sending a small glance towards her stomach.

 _This was too much._ Gabriella stretched out her other hand pushing him away from her and giving herself some much needed space. Her head spinning as she placed a hand over her stomach. What the hell was going on? Less than twenty-hour ago her life had been as simple as an expecting single mother's life could be.

Today he was staking a claim. He wanted her to agree to marriage. He was taking her to the doctor and rearranging his schedule.

"Gabriella," Troy said quietly, "We need to go to the doctor's office while I'm in still here."

"You're leaving?" she squeaked turning back to face him.

Troy nodded and let out a sigh, "For a bit, I need to wrap things up in New York and pack up my apartment."

Gabriella was quiet as she considered what he said, "Where are you going to go?"

"We're going to need a house." Troy said looking at her stomach, "Something bigger than my studio or your loft."

"Oh," Gabriella nodded as if he was making all the sense in the world. "Right."

"Will you take a breath," he couldn't help the laugh coming up from inside him. "Look, I'm trying to wrap my head around this and work out the best way to deal with everything in the time frame that we have."

"And you think I'm not?" Gabriella countered.

He stared at her, as if waiting for her to say something more. But when she just continued to gape at him in shocked silence, he shrugged and said, "Give me a reason why we shouldn't get married?"

 _Because you should be madly in love with me when you propose._ Gabriella swallowed the words as her brow dipped. "Because we don't have to?"

"So you're not worried about what will happen when your parents find out. You're not worried about what everyone's going to say, the disappointment, the criticism, your brothers."

"Of course I am," Gabriella said, "I am worried about everything. But I can't live my life in a bubble just to make everyone else happy."

"Then let's not make everyone else happy. Let me make you happy. Let me go through this with you, let me provide for you. I can give you a house, medical insurance, security, stability. You have to admit, on paper I make a pretty damn good catch."

She shook her head slowly. "You would seriously marry me?"

He shrugged. "Why not?"

She said nothing, just stared at him for the longest time. She'd be Troy's wife. Mrs. Bolton. For one second her heart swooped, and alarming response that sent her into a panic before she swallowed and it all crashed back down to reality. He wanted to marry her, but for all the wrong reasons. Duty. Respectability. To avoid family chaos. Not because of love.

 _Wait, what?_

This was Troy here. He didn't think of her in that way. Oh, she knew he loved her but he wasn't _in_ love with her, which was a huge difference.

Anyway, she didn't want him in love with her. Not at all.

"You know it makes sense," he said.

There were those words again. _Sensible. Smart. Logical._ Everything she'd wished she could find in a man. Everything Troy was offering.

She drew in a slow deep breath and capped her camera. "I can't marry you, Troy," she said. "That would be selfish."

"Why? I suggested it. And it's not as if we have anyone else lined up."

"Oh," Gabriella rolled her eyes. "That makes me feel so special."

He laughed as he watched her begin to walk away from the water front. "You are. You're my closet female friend."

"If I go to this doctor's appointment with you will you stop proposing to me for at least two hours?"

"Done," he said beginning to follow her.

They spent the next three hours together seeing a doctor, then a private obstetrician. Both had confirmed that she and the baby were in excellent health. Gabriella had known in her gut that everything was well, but hearing it out loud had lifted a weight she hadn't been aware of carrying until it was gone.

After her studio shoot she'd come out to find Troy waiting around for her, admiring one of her framed portraits of a woman in black and white in a wedding grown that was displayed outside in the gallery area.

"You did this?"

"Sure did," Gabriella said brushing her hair back behind her left ear. Her curls had a lot more volume to them than they had this morning. It was hard to manage her hair when it so often had a mind of its own. Right about now she'd be on her way home thinking about a glass of red wine. A mother's sacrifice isn't giving birth… it's actually the nine months without wine. Gabriella craned her neck as she rubbed her sore muscles. "Don't you have a flight or something?"

"Tomorrow."

Gabriella nodded as she stopped to look at the same framed art work he was looking at. "When people ask me who my biggest influences are I always say some crap about Ansel Adams or Mario Testino, but in reality it was my parents wedding photographer," she said off handedly.

"Seriously?" he said turning to face her slightly.

Gabriella nodded, "I think I was nine at the time, but I was messing around in ma's closet and I found their wedding album and it was just something about the way they brought that moment to life for me. It was like I was there, experiencing their love and going through that ceremony with them." Gabriella laughed a little, "I've never seen my dad smile like that, granted after six kids you get a little run down I guess."

Troy smiled as he watched her, "You're a romantic."

"Am not." Gabriella rolled her eyes as she moved away from him and made her way to the counter to check out her last appointment.

Troy let out a huff, "You might not be the hopeless kind but admit it, there's a part of you that loves sappy movies like the Notebook."

Gabriella shook her head, "That movie was predictable and stupid. No man is going to devote himself to anyone like that."

"But it's nice to think about."

Gabriella's phone went off in her pocket and she reached for it while Maroon 5 whaled on about sugar lovin, and Troy broke into a big grin as she answered the call.

"Hi Taylor," she said looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Gabi, you haven't answered my texts. How did it go? Did you tell him?" She sounds annoyed over the phone and Gabriella lets out a long sigh.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I haven't had the time to check my phone." She looked up at Troy who still standing by her side watching her in amusement, "He's still in town."

"Oh do you have dinner plans?"

"Dinner?"

Troy leaned in and whispered into her free ear, "I'm making you dinner." He winked at her, actually winked at her and walked back towards her photograph leaving her to her call.

"Seems like I do," she winced, knowing she was going to get the third degree from Taylor.

"Oh?" Taylor voice rose and with it Gabriella could only imagine her eyebrow went up with excitement as well and the last thing she wanted was to have this conversation within ear shot of Troy.

"Yeah, something came up."

"I see," Taylor said thankfully taking the hint. "Well is this something going to come up tomorrow for breakfast?"

Gabriella was about answer when she paused and looked over at Troy. Unsure she tapped the mute button. "Are you gonna be gone before breakfast?"

Troy looked back at her with small smile. "Maybe."

Gabriella rolled her eyes as she unmuted her friend, "Yeah breakfast should be fine."


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh come on, you're not the least bit excited?" Taylor smiled as she moved her eggs around on her plate.

Gabriella shook her head as she tried to look at her own eggs and not projectile vomit. "I'm telling you Tay, this is all fun and games until your pants don't fit anymore."

"Yeah," Taylor said with shrug, "but just think for a second." She said with smile as she reached for her coffee. "All the crap aside, Troy, your families, your job, would having a child make you happy?"

"Pregnancy is the happiest reason ever for feeling like crap," Gabriella sighed as she pushed her plate away unable to take the sight of her sunny side up eggs anymore.

Taylor frowned as she looked at the discarded plate. "Morning sickness still?"

"You know, at this point it's really just a sickness," Gabriella reasoned reaching for her water glass. Last night Troy had made her a roasted lemon pepper chicken and damn it, if she hadn't enjoyed it. Not only was the food decent but it was fun talking to him again. She missed Troy.

Pushing that thought aside for a moment, she thought about what Taylor said. "Having a baby is emotional."

"And emotional stuff can be scary," Taylor said with small nod.

Gabriella sat back in the booth, blinking out over the view of their breakfast table. Emotional stuff. It was scary. Opening herself up meant she'd be vulnerable. And being vulnerable made it easy to get hurt.

 _Hang on. This is Troy we're talking about._ Troy would never hurt her _._ He got her as no other guy did. When they were younger he use to always understand her offbeat pop culture references, and he use to sing along to the music she played in the delivery truck.

Even on nights when the boys would randomly include her on the movie selections, he would let her choose the movie more often than not. He would even discuss them with her until they were either arguing or laughing about it. 

_God she missed him._

Gabriella sat up straight, alarm tightening her muscles. No. Definitely not. She would not go there. Not with him. He was her friend. She was supposed to be thinking about this baby, not romanticizing a one-way attraction.

"Right." Gabriella nodded her head as she looked back at Taylor. "I am thinking about the baby. And if I'm going to have one I'd rather go it alone then do it with someone who doesn't want to."

"So you're keeping it then?"

She let the question hang in the noise café air. Dishes clinked around them and people murmured about their daily lives. She felt the catch in her throat and was helpless to stop it, until it came out as a gasp. She wanted this baby. She actually wanted it. "Yes."

"Progress." Taylor made a celebratory fist pump as she leaned back in the booth.

Gabriella couldn't help but laugh, "I have no idea what I'm doing. I can't afford to have a baby. I barely feed myself on a routine."

"Isn't Troy going to help you?"

Gabriella brought a hand up to pull at her bun a little as she took a moment to think about her answer. "I'm not sure what he's doing."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, yesterday we sorta spent the day together," Gabriella shrugged her shoulders. "He talked about going back to New York today, packing up his apartment, buying us a house."

"That's … he can do that?" Taylor made a face as she leaned back her booth seat.

"He keeps asking me to marry him," Gabriella said picking up a packet of grape jelly and opening it.

Taylor mouth fell open as she watched Gabriella use her finger to scoop out the jelly and put it on her toast. "Are you going to marry him?"

"Are you kidding?" Gabriella took a small bite of her toast. "He talked about traveling and his job, and if he gets roped up into this he might not get to do all those things."

"What about you?" Taylor countered, "Don't you have an opportunity to go to Tokyo with this lingerie contract in a few months." Taylor shook her head, "Your career is just picking up speed, why should you have to be held back and not him."

"Because I don't want him to resent me for it," Gabriella answered. "Here's the thing," she continued, "I don't want this child to have a part-time parent. If I'm going to marry someone because I'm pregnant they have to be totally in or not at all."

Taylor frowned, "What makes you think he's not in this?"

"Because from the moment he heard baby, he shut down and turned to Mr. Perfect." Gabriella shrugged her shoulders. "I don't want him making major decisions based on what I want. I never asked him to leave New York or to buy a house."

"So tell him that."

"I just feel like he's just trying to problem solve." Gabriella shook her head as she looked down at her half eaten toast. She'd taken her vitamins this morning like she was supposed to. Even something the doctor prescribed for the morning sickness. So far she hadn't really had an appetite. "I can't just marry him because I'm pregnant."

"So then don't marry him because you're pregnant. Marry him because he's a doctor; no he's a surgeon who saves kids. He's like a bottle of perfect man and he's asking you to marry him."

"No," Gabriella corrected, "He's asking my stomach to marry him."

"Lucky for you, you're attached to it." Taylor rolled her eyes as she put her fork down. "Seriously what could be so horrible about playing house with a gorgeous doctor?"

"It's Troy."

Taylor shrugged, "He use to practically live with you guys growing up. What's the difference?"

Gabriella took a deep breath as she placed a hand on her stomach. "Sex is difference."

Troy lingered on the plane a little longer as he watched the other passengers get off the plane. The entire flight back from Chicago was mind numbing. His head dropped back onto the headrest. Exhausted didn't seem to cover it.

Sure, his long absences from home were sometimes inconvenient, and there were times when he felt like he was playing catch-up with people's lives. But he had to leave, he would have been miserable if he stayed behind. The Montez family had always been there for him, always a family for him when he had none. Living next door to them had provided siblings when he needed them and parents when his own weren't able to be there for him.

But all that aside they weren't his family and he needed to stand on his own two feet. Moving to New York and taking the residency there had given him a whole new bunch of opportunities.

And of course he was far away from Nick and Sharpay. _Sharpay._ He hadn't thought about Sharpay since that night Gabriella confronted him. Even before that Sharpay had been the least of his concerns, since that kiss. _That kiss._ The vision of her eyes looking back him was practically burned into his memory. How did he miss that over the years? The curls of her hair and the way they spiraled out of control just like her.

A flame of frustration flickered to life, refusing to be quenched. Damn he missed her. He missed everyone, missed being able to drop everything and catch up with a meal and a beer.

Last night he'd been in her tiny little loft apartment trying to figure out his next move, trying to get them past his lame marriage proposal, her getting all offended for some reason and out of this weird standoff they were in.

He'd been about to serve the chicken when he turned and saw Gabriella standing in the middle of her tiny living room, her attention lost by the distraction of clearing off the table she'd been using as laundry basket.

The sight hit him low and hard. She was barefoot and wide-eyed, looking sexily rumpled in nothing but short shorts and an old track shirt. She had a magnificent set of thighs. Thighs he wanted to wrap his hands around and feel. He wanted her, sober and present in the moment because this time he didn't want anything to slip his mind.

He wanted to taste her.

And those feelings had sucker punched him right out of his gym shoes. Never in a million years did he ever think he'd be fantasizing about little Gabriella Montez. The littlest Montez that followed them around and use to ask annoying questions and make him play tea party until Nick finished his homework.

Nothing in life had prepared him for that.

Troy got up from his seat and began to exit the plane. His shoulders felt heavy his eyes arched. Sleep hadn't been easy these last two nights. He was going to be a father. They were going to have a baby. A certain amount of fear and pride mixed inside him as he made his way to the baggage claim. Just then his phone buzzed in his pocket and he reached for it as text message flashing across his screen.

 _We need to talk._

She picked up on the second ring.

"You called," she sounded surprised.

"You said we needed to talk," Troy made a face as he watched for his bag on the turntable.

Gabriella let out a sigh on the line, "Troy I don't want you to do something you'll regret. Don't quit your job in New York me. I don't need a husband to have a baby."

"I won't be quitting my job, my residency is over. I need to find someplace else to work." He said spotting his bag and reaching for it. "So while I'm looking for a job, I'm gonna make sure it's in Chicago because I want be there for the baby. And while I'm working in Chicago I want a house because I want to share the responsibility of taking care of our baby."

"Troy-"

"Gabriella," he cut her off as he made his way out the air port. "I am coming back, I am going to ask you to marry me again and if you say no, then I'll move into your apartment building. Either way I'm going to be around so get use to the idea."

"So bossy," she said with tone.

"So stubborn," Troy replied as he flagged down a taxi. "Have you eaten?"

"No I haven't eaten, do you have any idea what it's like to not drink any alcohol and still get a hangover every morning?"

"Your hormones are making you moody."

"Just because I'm moody and hormonal doesn't mean you're not irritating."

Troy laughed as he got into the taxi, "I still love you." he said before pulling the phone away and muttering the address to the driver. When he brought the phone to his ear he let out a sigh as they sat in an awkward silence.

"I mean it when it I say it," he said quietly. "I've known you all my life. How can I not care about you?"

"Things are different now," she murmured.

"Yes they are," he said looking out the window of the taxi. "But your still my family, in fact your more my family now than you've ever been. We can handle this Gabi, I wish you wouldn't think otherwise because the truth is. The more time that passes, the more excited I am about the prospect of our life together."

"You say that now, but you realize it's me you're gonna be stuck with right?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Troy smiled as he leaned back in his seat. "Now eat something. Try crackers. Just eat something so you don't pass out."

"Yes doctor," she said playfully.

Troy smirked, "Good night Gabriella."

"Night."

Three weeks passed since that phone call, Gabriella walked down the street towards her family's restaurant; she was both physically and emotionally drained. This morning after attempting to eat an orange she had to run to the bathroom to the bathroom to throw up the contents of her stomach and then some. The morning sickness was endless; she'd even thrown up in the shower. She just hoped that tonight dinner was short because more than anything she just wanted to get some sleep.

The reality that Troy was gone had finally sunk in, he been gone for three weeks now and she hadn't really heard from him. She didn't want to call him, and truthfully she didn't want him 30, 50, even 80 percent of the time. She wanted him and need his 100 percent commitment. But she also knew she couldn't ask that of him.

She knew she was losing weight, as her clothes were hanging on her a bit more than she was use too. She hadn't worried much about it, because everything she read online so far had shown that morning sickness was a normal part of the first trimester.

With a sigh she used her keys to unlock the side door that led upstairs to her parents two flat apartment above the restaurant. Her eyes swooped up at the stairway and she let out groan. "Please god, just let me make it to the top."

She started on her climb and was breathing heavy by the time she reached the top landing. Taking a few minutes to gain her composure she let out low moan of pain. What the hell was happening to her? She'd always been told that woman would glow with the gleams of pregnancy. This was not a fucking glow this was punishment.

Just as she got herself together the door flew open and Sharpay paused in the door way, "Gabi?"

"Hey," Gabriella smiled as best she could. "How was the honeymoon?"

"Great," Sharpay gave Gabriella a once over, "Are you okay?"

"I'm wonderful," Gabriella lied. "Honestly I feel like superhero." _A really tired, weak superhero who wants to eat all the time and isn't allowed to lift heavy objects._ "Where's Nick?"

"Inside," Sharpay moved aside, "Come in I was just going to run out and get my bag from the car, I wanted to show everyone our photos."

"Alright," Gabriella nodded, "I'll just go say hi to ma and papa."

Walking past Sharpay, Gabriella entered the apartment and was instantly hit with smell of Spicy Shrimp Pasta in her mother famous Garlic Tomato Cream sauce. Her entire body retracted inside and she brought a hand to mouth before the vomit could make its way out.

"Gabi's here!" Tony shouted as he walked past her and gave her a heavy pat on the back, "Ma and Papa have news for you."

Gabriella made a face as she swallowed and attempted to stand up straight. "Now what," she mumbled as she began making her way to the kitchen.

Her nephews were running around as usual and Louie, Ricky and Eddie were playing cards at the dining room table. She did her best to say high to everyone as she walked through the house. When she came to the kitchen she saw Rachel and Nick, who were dicing up onions and green peppers.

"Hey," Gabriella said meekly. The closer she got to the food the more her stomach heaved.

"There she is," her mother came towards her with open arms, in an instant she was smothered in channel and shrimp making her almost projectile vomit in her mother's hair. "We want you to meet someone."

Gabriella barely had any time to regain her composer when her father came in from the back porch with another dark skinned stranger in tow. "There she is," he motion to man behind him. "She beautiful isn't she?"

"I'm sorry what's going on?" Gabriella turned towards Rachel for help.

Her mother however was quick to answer her question, "This is Chad," she explained as if she should have already known. "He's been working in the restaurant for some time, and he's single."

"So naturally I have to meet him," Gabriella inwardly screaming while smiling politely.

"She's a funny one," her father let out a chuckle, "I told you she was funny."

"Yes sir," Chad said with small smile. "Hi," he offered his hand to Gabriella and she took it.

"So did you win them over with cow or did you offer up a chicken for my dowry?"

Nick snickered and Rachel turned around as she leaned onto whisper something in his ear.

"Chad is a nice young man," her mother said in a warning tone. "I invited him over for dinner because he's hungry and we have enough to go around."

Gabriella bit her bottom lip as she glared at her brother, so much for sibling unity. No one texted or called to at least give her the heads up about her parents attempt to set her up. Gabriella let out a sigh, this was ridiculous. Here she was pregnant and practically engaged. Leave it up to her parents to try and set her up.

She stilled. _Was she practically engaged?_

She didn't need, or want a man to make her whole. She liked her life just fine and wanted no one to step in and tell her how to live and what to do. Troy was just another guy, like so many other men she'd been around her whole life.

Many women liked strong, alpha males who thought the world should bow to them. She didn't. She'd always been turned off by the he-man-type males she'd grown up with. So why was she continually having to remind herself that she didn't want him.

 _Liar. You want excitement. You been fighting with alpha males since the day you could walk. You thrive on disobeying, talking back and being independent. Now you see this man, this dominating, gorgeous man, and you want him to take control._

Gabriella stood there in the kitchen feeling paralyzed as she fought an internal battle with herself. When had that happened? When did she start wanting her brother best friend as lover? This man who tormented her high school days alongside her brothers by getting involved in her personal affairs even when she told him not too.

Like with George Whelchel, she knew he threaten George, she known it all these years that he was responsible for cleaning up after a few of her messes. But they just never spoke about it. He was always just another annoying brother.

Until now.

Her breathing quicken as took a few steps over so she could lean on the wall.

"Gabi are you alright?" Her mother's features shifted as she followed Gabriella wavering stance.

"I'm fine." Gabriella pushed herself from the wall, "I just need some air."

Rachel came forward and took her arm, "Come one let's go out onto the porch. It's really stuffy in here."

Rachel lead Gabriella out of the kitchen past Chad and her father and out on to the porch where they were instantly consumed with silence. Her phone started to ring and she looked down to at it to see that it was Troy.

"Oh, I so do _not_ want to talk to you right now," she muttered as she slid the phone to silent.

"Avoiding a call from the boyfriend?"

Gabriella looked up at Rachel who was smiling back at her. Glancing back at her phone she nodded, unwilling to explain further. "No, just … a guy."

"Really?" Rachel's wide eyes met hers. "A real-life guy? Oh my god, where's my phone? I want to take a picture of this moment."

Despite her mood, Gabriella smiled. "You make me sound like a nun."

"I was beginning to think you were, hun." She sighed as she leaned on the porch beam. "You know you're family is only trying to do right by you. They worry."

"They shouldn't," Gabriella countered as she took a deep breath.

"Well," Rachel said with a wince, "The city is big place and your living in a tiny loft all by yourself. I mean don't get me wrong I admire you. I envy you and that little scooter you ride around in."

"It's just a vespa," Gabriella smirked. "I'd teach you how to ride it."

"Maybe one day," Rachel smiled, "my point is your independent, but you come from a big traditional family. They only know one way for a woman to be and you're breaking the mold darling."

Gabriella couldn't help but laugh, "Trust me, I shattered the mold."

A big group of cheers and howls could be heard from inside and they both looked at each other with puzzled faces.

"Now what?" Rachel said before Gabriella could.

They both made their way inside to find everyone gathered in the kitchen crowded in the tiny space. Gabriella's stomach lurched the moment she seen Troy in the crowd. _He was here._ Her insides just about melted on the spot at the sight of him and it took all her strength to stay planted right where she was. In reality she wanted push her way through that crowd and jump right into those arms.

But she couldn't do that, no one knew about them. No one knew she was pregnant. No one knew she'd just made a life altering decision to marry Troy Bolton. No one knew anything. And inside her along with nausea and emotional roller coaster she was on, a new ripple of fear spread through her.

Now they were going to have to tell people.

 _Shit._


	6. Chapter 6

Troy nodded systemically as he went down the line of Montez's, his eyes searching for the one he'd been opting to see since he got off the plane.

"Troy," Maria gleams, "What do we owe this surprise?"

Troy smiled as he gave her a warm endearing hug that he actually did mean. Seeing Maria after being away for so long really was a treat. "Please tell me I didn't miss dinner?"

"Of course not," she laughed as she pulled away from him. "Sharpay, we need to set an extra seat honey."

"Sure thing Ma,"

In that moment of exchanges he spotted her brown curly locks as she stood by the back door besides Rachel. And damn was she a sight for sore eyes, that woman was built like a centerfold. It was bad enough that she had those big, dark eyes and that beautiful face. Did she have to have such mouthwatering curves, too? Even from several feet away he reacted, a warm flow of familiar desire washing over him and pulsing in his groin.

That was going to take some getting use too. He'd never really seen her that way before. Never really thought of her as a desirable. _But she was._

In true fashion her black jeans were plastered to a generous pair of hips and an incredibly long pair of legs. They also disappeared into her high black boots. And if that wasn't enough her red V-necked shirt outlined her slim waist and positively clung to her generous breast.

"Dude you home for good or what?" Nick clapped his hand onto Troy's back forcing him to look away and let out a wince.

"Something like that," Troy said as he eyed a stranger in the corner. "Hey my name's Troy."

"Chad," the dark skinned man smiled, "Are you one of the brothers?"

"This guy?" Tony laughed as he walked past, "He wishes. This is Nick's old flame. Before Sharpay."

"Don't worry honey," Nick teased, "I told everyone our break up was mutual," Nick picked up his chopping knife as he went back to prepping the salad for dinner.

"Ha, ha, ha," Troy muttered. "Everyone's got a joke."

Chad smiled as he looked around the kitchen, his eyes landing on Gabriella and giving her an appreciating once over, one that didn't go unnoticed by Troy.

"Troy's our neighbor, but he's been running around this house for so long he might as well be one of my boys." Maria smiled as she placed an endearing hand on Troy face.

"You don't know the half of it Maria," Troy mutter as he looked over at Gabriella.

Gabriella rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms and made her way over to Nick's side to monitor what he was doing. "Don't add so many olives."

"Who died and put you in charge?" Nick shrugged.

"So who are you?" Troy said turning his attention back to Chad. _More importantly why are you ogling Gabriella._

"He works downstairs in the restaurant, we invited him to dinner so that he could get to know everyone," Maria explained.

"And by everyone she means Gabi," Tony snickered walking past them again with a bag of chips this time.

"Shut up Tony," Gabriella muttered as she crossed her arms.

"We just thought it might be a good idea for Chad to meet someone who was his own age." Maria smiled as she placed a hand on Chad's shoulders, "Gabriella went to school for liberal arts. She works at her own studio downtown."

"I'm renting a space for now," Gabriella corrected, "My boss owns the gallery, I knew his wife in college. She likes my work and he gives me a discount on the space."

"Poor guy never had a choice," Nick raised a brow.

Gabriella raised a hand playfully whacked Nick across the head. "Shut up."

Troy nodded his lips pressed together firmly as he turned towards Gabriella then over at the overflowing trashcan in Maria's kitchen. There really wasn't anything he could say about Chad presents, it wasn't as if Gabriella had agreed to his wedding proposal. If she wanted to date he supposed she was entitled too. It would explain why she hadn't called him in three weeks, or why she ignored his call tonight when he wanted to give her the heads up that he was in town.

"Looks like we have a full can here," Troy said removing his jacket and placing it on the back of one the chairs, "let me toss this out for you." Troy removed the trash bag from the can and made his way past everyone and out onto the porch where things were quiet.

Letting out a breath he made his way down the stairs to the back yard and into the alley. He needed to catch his breath. He couldn't remember ever feeling as greedy for someone as he had back in that kitchen. Leaning on the side of the garage he let out long breath as stared out into the alley. Reaching into his right hand pocket he pulled out a tiny ring box and opened it so he could admire the princess-cut diamond past present and future engagement ring inside.

Troy snapped the box shut, a little baffled. His occupation, his good looks, he wasn't vain in the least bit. But to be honest he hadn't expected he'd have to fight so hard to convince anyone to marry him, he had, admittedly and looking back maybe a little arrogantly, just expected that we would have his choice and that would be it.

Apparently Gabriella hadn't got that memo. Not that there was a reason for her to.

Now here he was back in Chicago for good, she was ignoring his calls, and on a date. Letting out a long breath he put the ring back in pocket and made his way back towards the house. It was going to be a long night.

For dinner Gabriella was seated in between Troy and Chad, as if life wasn't awkward enough. This whole night was slowly circling the drain, between trying to avoid Troy's glaring eyes and Chad's flirtatious tones. Not to mention the smell of all this food still made her want to puke her guts out.

"So you take pictures?" Chad asked

Gabriella nodded, "Mostly wedding photos." At least according to her family that's what she did. If they knew what she actually did they'd probably lock her away in room upstairs until she devoted herself to Jesus.

"Seriously," Louie winced, "Of all the things you could do with your life Gabi? Wedding pictures?"

"It's a living Louie," Gabriella rolled her eyes. "There's nothing wrong with it."

"Yeah, but is this really something you want to do with the rest of your life," Eddie chimed in, "Engagement shoots, same old bride walks down the aisle fifteen hour days lugging all that crap around. When you work out your hourly rate you're probably barely making minimum wage."

"Your one to talk," Rachel huffed as she sat down next to Louie with plates for Jamie and Matthew. "You're a high school gym teacher."

"It's expected," Gabriella's tone was defensive. "Anyone can get a friend to point a camera nowadays. Wedding photographers need to provide more, to look into the soul of the couple. To make sure there isn't one second of their special day left undocumented."

Sharpay smiled as leaned into Nick, "Weddings are magical. It's was the happiest day of our life."

"I sincerely hope not," Troy spoke up as he reached for the pasta bowl. "It's just the first day, not the marriage. Romantic fantasies like that are the biggest disservices to marriage. People pour all their energy and money into just one day when they should be thinking about their lives together."

"You make it sound so businesslike," Gabriella frowned.

"It is businesslike," he corrected her. "Marriage just like anything else is only successful if the participants share goals."

"You just wait," Nick teased, "Wait till you got fiancé of your own."

Chad who has been quiet all this time looks over at Gabriella and smiled, "I think your job sound interesting, I'd love to see your photos sometime."

Gabriella smiled politely as she picked at her food, "I'm sure you've already seen my photo's," Gabriella sent an eye in her mother direction, "But if you want I can bring an album or two with me next time."

Turning back to her plate she felt the burn of Troy's eyes on her as she tried not to look up at him. What the hell was he doing? He was acting like some jealous high school boyfriend.

"So Troy," Maria interrupted as she leaned back in her chair, "Your home for good?"

Troy nodded, "Seems that way. I got a job offering at a hospital not too far from here, they gave me a mortgage allowance and paid for my move."

"What does that mean?" Gabriella asked looking up at him.

"It means I can go house hunting," Troy said with a smirk, "maybe you might want to tag along, give me the female perspective. I'd love to have your opinion."

Gabriella went to open her mouth and then shut it, not sure what she should say.

"That's the American dream Gabi," her father said with smile, "Homeownership. One day when you're ready for it, we can go to the bank and get you financed, just like Nick."

"I don't know, I like my apartment," Gabriella shrugged, "its cozy."

"You can make a house feel just as cozy," Sharpay interjected, "I've been all over Pinterest getting redecorating tips for our place."

"Where are you looking to buy?" Rachel asked, "There's this cute little family home that just got put on the market by Louie and me."

"I'll swing by later this week and check it out," Troy said with interest, "might not be so bad knowing at least some of my neighbors."

When the night was over Gabriella sent up a thanks to lord above for allowing her hold her insides together long enough to make it through dinner.

"Can I walk you home?" Chad asked coming up to her as she was getting ready to leave.

 _Shit._

"I'm actually really tired," Gabriella said as she shifted her bag of leftovers from one hand to the other. "I really just want to get home and into bed."

"Oh," Chad nodded, "Maybe next time?"

"Maybe," Gabriella turned her eyes searching the room for Troy and not finding him. Pulling out her phone she sent out a quick text.

 _Leaving. Don't see you so text me later and we'll talk._

The night was cool and the fresh air settled her stomach as she made her way down the street, she didn't live that far from her parents. _What a night._ It had been three full weeks since she'd seen him last, since he said I love you.

Gabriella shook her head, Troy didn't love her, at least not in the sense that she wanted. Everything was changing so fast, her body, her life, and her dreams. Would it be easier if she didn't have to do this alone? It wasn't the proposal or the marriage of her dreams but maybe it was time she grew up. Maybe it was time to accept that fairy tales were for children and that princes came in all shapes and sizes.

And it wasn't like Troy was in horrible shape or size.

Sure a small part of her had always fantasized about Troy, how could she not wonder about him. She'd known Troy since was 5 years old and Nick had brought him into the house. She always watched him from a distance, playing games with her brothers, getting into the same trouble with the rest of them. They had grown up together, he was her first crush! But she didn't _know_ him.

He drank wine, he dressed better than her brothers these days, and he'd been outside of Chicago. He was completely self-made. He liked rock music. He kept to himself. He seemed used to getting his way. But that was it. The rest was a mystery. She'd be marrying a stranger.

Gabriella made it to her apartment building and just as she was reaching for the latch, a figure stepped out from the shadows.

"Good, you're alone."

Gabriella brought a hand up and swung it at him as hard as she could her fist hitting the solid mass with a thud. "What is the matter with you? You just don't sneak up on a pregnant woman."

Troy smirked as he reached for the door and pulled it open, "How else am I supposed to get you alone?"

Gabriella's eyes narrowed at him as she looked at open door. "You have a lot nerve," she crossed her arms in annoyance. "What if I wasn't alone?"

At this the blue in his eyes soften and the corner of his mouth tilted; the heat pooled in her stomach as her blood rushed in response. It was almost unfair, the almost smile made him more human. More handsome. More desirable.

"Do you ever shut up?"

"I'm the sixth child. No. I never shut up. I learned at a young age that if I want to be heard, I just have to keep on talking."

"Noted," Troy motioned for her to step inside.

He followed her up to her apartment in silence and waited for her to unlock the door.

"So I take it this isn't a bed check?"

"It isn't," he said still standing in hall as she leaned against her apartment door.

"You've been gone for three weeks, no calls, no texts." Gabriella pointed out as she leaned on the door. "What makes you so sure I have something to say to you?"

"You ignored my call."

His face shifted and Gabriella felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. The man looked dangerous. His eyes raked slowly over her body obviously able to see her breast in her v-neck top. The thing fit well, with a supportive bodice that pushed her already more than generous curves up to penthouse quality even with her weight loss.

She often thought how silly men were about women's breast. Most of the time she considered her own to be a nuisance whose sole purpose was getting free drinks at the bar or picking up fellow college students. Those guys had always reminded her of ten-year-olds, as they did their usual rub-squeeze-twist-see-what-I-get-to-play-with thing that they all consider foreplay.

Now, however, was different. Troy was different. He wasn't like those other boys.

"I was on a blind date," she said quietly.

"Let me inside."

Gabriella felt shivers run up and down her spine in excitement as she felt the tip of her breast get hard and tight against the fabric of her bra. "A girl can take that so many ways."

Before he could respond she opened the door and walked inside her apartment leaving the door open behind her.

Stepping inside he was surmised inside her world, a converted loft. All exposed brickwork and steel girders, one wall dominated by five floor-to-ceiling windows. A gallery kitchen at one end, built in shelves crammed with books, ornaments and knick-knacks running along the side wall and the rest of ground floor space bare except for an old blue velvet sofa and bright green plush chair. In one corner was a small bistro table and chairs, lamps, piles of papers, magazines, her laptop. The other far end of the room was where her bed laid on the floor, surrounded by more personal items.

Her world was colorful and cluttered.

"We need to talk Gabi."

Her eyes rolled at the sound of her nickname. She always hated being called Gabi, it was a constant reminder that she was the baby of family just a full grown woman walking around with a twelve year olds name.

"About?" she mentioned as made her way into the kitchen for a box of crackers.

"You know what about," Troy countered.

"I'm sorry was there a question you wanted to ask me?" Gabriella smirked as she reached her hand inside the cracker box.

Troy's frown pulled at the corners as he gripped the edge of her counter. "You can drive a guy right over the edge you know that?"

"And so we're clear I want the whole experience," Gabriella smiled she hopped up on the counter top. "It's not every day your baby daddy decides to put a ring on it."

Troy walked around the kitchen counter so he was facing her as she sat there cross legged with her box of crackers. "You have a real special sense of humor."

"Someone has too," she said quietly eyeing him as he pulled the box from his pocket.

Troy bent down on one knee, holding up the ring box so she could see it. "Gabriella Montez, Will you marry me?"

A moment passed between them where they simply just stared at each other. And then without warning, Gabriella tossed her head back in uncontrollable laughter, as she used her right hand to cover her mouth as she put the box of crack down with the other.

"Seriously?"

"I'm sorry," she laughed, "i-i-it's just that I thought this would never happen to me and now it is and I just can't believe it's with you."

Troy let out groan as he got up from where he was and placed the ring on the table beside her. He watched for moment without saying a word as she pulled herself together. "Are you good?" he asked with annoyance.

Gabriella let out one last giggle as she took in his proximity, his blue eyes watching her closely. Her gaze darted to his mouth, that lovely, lush mouth that seemed like an evil conspiracy on man already so beautiful.

She could feel his eyes on her, taking in her expression, every single movement. With a suddenly dry throat, she darted her gaze to his.

And her breath caught.

 _Keep calm, Gabriella. If you stop acting normal around him, he'll know something is wrong._ But could she honestly do all those little things, the smiling, the hugs, the casual touching and not be affected by what they'd done?

"Are you alright?" Troy asked quietly.

Gabriella didn't know what happened because it was instantaneous, although in reality it probably took a little longer than that. All she did know was one second she was sitting there staring at him, heart pounding, and his body so close. Then she uncrossed her legs and reached out to grab his shirt, pulling him closer to her.

Then his gaze slipped to her lips, she parted them, he made a gruntal noise and suddenly he swooped down and they were kissing.

During the long, hot, unbelievable kiss, she felt his hands everywhere, tugging her clothing, sweeping over her skin, caressing and touching until she was all heated up and her heart throbbed hard against her ribs. Then he pushed her back and pulled her shirt up and over her head tossing it somewhere to the side. His eyes spotted the bed in the corner of the small living room and in an instant he wrapped his hand around her ass and lifted her from the table.

As soon as he approached the bed he laid her down and undid her boots. Pulling them off her feet and tossing them to side.

"Hey, what's this?" he ran his thumbs just above the arch on the inside of her right foot.

Gabriella smiled as she watched him examine her foot. "It's a tattoo."

In response he tickled her foot taking joy in watching her squirm a little.

"Hey,"

"Obviously, smart-ass. What does it say?"

"One step at a time."

"In what language?"

"Italian."

His fingers traced the letters and she pushed up on her elbows to watch him. When his eyes met hers, they're on fire, and the muscles low in her stomach clenched.

"It's sexy."

"Thanks," she almost whispered.

"Do you have anymore?" he cocks his head to the side and examines her other foot.

"Yes," Gabriella smirked. "The one on my foot is the only one visible with my clothes on, and that's only when I'm barefoot." She added the last part in a whisper.

Troy eyes slowly ran up her body putting her foot down he reached for her pants button, undoing the zipper and then pulling them down, his eyes watching her intently as if committing every detail to memory.

Sitting upright he removed his shirt and then undid his belt. Gabriella eyes watched with excitement as he removed his clothing. Her fingers playing with the lace frills on her bra as she laid there with a throbbing need for him.

When he came back to her his fingers linked under her panties and pulled them down slowly. The act of it turning her on even more than what they were about to do, never before had a man underdressed with so much tenderness. No one had ever taken the time to just admire her before.

"What do we have here?" he grinned touching her left hip.

"Perhaps another tattoo?" her voice cracks as he runs his hands over her skin.

"What does it say?" he kisses each letter gently.

"It says, do one thing every day," she groans and continues, "that scares you."

"In what language?" he asked as he rubs the skin tenderly.

"Sanskrit."

"Mmmm… turn onto your stomach."

Gabriella does as she's told and she's comforted when his lips rise to her shoulder placing a tender kiss there before he undoes her bra clasp. The relief is amazing and his hands on her bare skin is incredible.

"And this?" he nibbles between her shoulder blades.

Gabriella closes her eyes. "It's Greek."

"What does it say, beautiful?"

Gabriella mouth falls open, her skin is on fire with every touch and kiss and he wants her to talk?

"It says love deeply."

Troy groans as he places a kiss on her spine and starts working his way down. "No tramp stamp?"

She can feel his smile on her skin. "Hell. No."

He plants an open-mouth kiss on her left buttock then her right and she hears his breath catch.

"Christ, you have no fucking idea how sexy you are?"

Gabriella bites down on her bottom lip to keep herself from groaning. Any minute now she was going to wake up from this dream. He nibbled on her upper thigh just under her right buttocks and she arches off the bed.

"Easy," he said playfully. "What's this one?"

Gabriella smiles. "A tattoo."

"Oh, you are a smart-ass." He slaps her on the ass, hard, and she gasps.

Gabriella looks back at him in shock, her eyes wide and he grins.

"What does it say?" He raises an eyebrow, daring her to make a sassy comment.

Gabriella bites her bottom lip as she contemplates her response. No one's had ever spanked her before. It's surprisingly … _hot._

"Happiness is a journey," she whispers. "In French."

He groans and kisses it tenderly and she lays back down enjoying the nibbles and kisses Troy's leaving all over her body. Suddenly he flips her over onto her back, his eyes doing a thorough inspection of her naked skin. She doesn't even feel ashamed of her curves, there's no awkwardness in his stare, just a curious hunger that matches her own.

His eyes narrow when he catches sight of a tattoo right beside her left breast. "And what does this one say?" he smiles as he positions himself between her legs so he can come up to inspect it closer.

"Beautiful, in Italian."

His mouth came down hungrily on hers, kissing her hard and deep and suddenly he swiftly entered her.

A harsh breath hissed out from her lips matching his as she stared up at him, his blue eyes watching her reaction. She nearly lost it then and there her right leg coming up and wrapping around enjoying the feel of his muscles. A sly smile comes over his lips as he reached for her hands and pinned them above her head as he started to move.

She couldn't think, couldn't breathe, from the raw animal sensation of being filled, fully and completely. He wasn't tender or slow. He didn't offer romantic words of love. He simply took, and when she got over her initial shock she took, too. Grinding her hips hard into his, her breath rushing in a harsh groan, her teeth nipping the sensitive spot where his neck met shoulder. He cursed softly when she did that, upping the pace so she slammed back into the bed.

She'd never been so turned on in her life.

The moment took her, wiped away from any reality until it was just them, their harsh breathing coupling in the silence and the air full of the familiar scent of sex and need.

Breathless and throbbing, she impatiently rocked her hips against his, eager for the final release. And when her climax came, it rushed in with little warning and she was left floundering as the waves crashed, leaving her shaking and panting. Dimly she was aware that Troy still had her hands pinned, his deep murmur of release against her lips as he followed her, his body jerking into hers. She shook, his satisfaction heightening hers, and she tightened her leg around his waist, cradling his body, taking all of him with a groan that ripped from deep inside.

It was… he was… she groaned again. "Oh my god," she whispered quietly.

"What?" Troy let out a breath as he slipped out from inside her.

"We shouldn't have done that," she sighed.

"A bit late for that now," Troy said as he laid himself down beside her and tired to catch his breath.

"Sex always ruins things," she groaned sitting up and reaching for the blanket.

Troy frowned as he looked over at her with confusion, "I disagree."

"You're a guy," Gabriella moved to get out of the bed; "you think the world would be a better place if women walked around topless."

"Where are you going?" Troy asked watching her walk off towards the kitchen.

"I'm hungry," she called back.

Troy propped himself up on his elbows as he watched her disappear into the kitchen. "So..."

"We should take sex off the table."

Looking around her small apartment a frown began to settle over his features. "I believe we did," he murmured as he reached for his boxers.

She stepped back into view with a container of ice cream and spoon. "Not funny."

"Gabi?"

Gabriella inwardly cringed, "Please don't call me that."

"What am I supposed to call you?"

"Anything else," Gabriella said picking up a discarded jersey pajama form the floor. "My family calls me Gabi, and now that we … you know… it's just a little incest-ish to me."

Troy made a face as he watched her slip on the jersey. The black and white fabric came up to her mid thigh covering up all of her tattoos and making her once again the innocent little Gabi he'd grown up with and not the sexy vixen he'd just unwrapped like a Christmas present.

All these years this woman had been right under his nose, sitting across the dinner table every Wednesday night. Hiding herself, seeming so innocent and wholesome with her little cameras and wild mess of curls.

He knew nothing about her and he had a sudden urge to learn as much as he could.

"What about our marriage?"

Gabriella picked up her tub of ice cream and spoon again as she sat on the edge of the bed away from him. "What about it?"

He frowned at her too-quick answer. Again, she was dancing around the question. But when she glanced away, hiding her expression from view in an uncharacteristically shy move, man the sudden desire to kiss her pulled low and tight in his gut. Instead he swallowed the urge and remained where he was.

"Sharing a bed."

Color tinged her cheeks. "Surely we don't need to go that far?"

"Right," he murmured, "because your family will never visit. They won't notice a second bedroom, they won't ask question or get suspicious." After a long pause he spoke again. "Don't you think it would be a good idea if our marriage seemed legal in every aspect?"

Gabriella eyes wondered back to him as she brought a spoon full of ice cream up to her lips.

Heaven help him even the way she ate ice cream was turning him on.

"When you say you want it to be seen as legal in every aspect are you implying that we need to have sex?"

"No," his voice dropped, heat unfurling within him as a memory of her dusty pink nipple floated into his mind. "But we will be married, what couples choose to do in the privacy of their own home is up to them."

"And if I choose to sleep and _only_ sleep…?"

 _Then his balls would probably turn blue._ "Then you'll be left to sleep," he smiled innocently. "But, if you choose not to sleep, you won't find me complaining."

Gabriella tucked her spoon into tub of ice cream and held her hand out for him to shake. "Deal," she smiled.

Troy smirked as he took her hand and then tug her arm pulling her closer to him, he didn't say anything. He merely acted. Without a word of warning, he slid both hands into her hair, cupping her head and tugging her forward. Any gasp of surprise she might have made was drowned out by the sound of her heart, which thudded like crazy as he lowered his mouth to hers.

Their lips met. Opened. Tasted. And a low roar of pleasure rolled through her.

She'd been kissed a lot. Many times. Hoping to feel magic. A spark. Anything.

This wasn't kissing. It was sex of the mouth.

And it was thunderous.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hi, Mrs. Peters!" Gabriella smiled at the grey haired, plump woman behind the counter in My Chicago, one of her favorite trinket shops. Gabriella looks up at one of her photos as it was currently hanging behind the cash register. There were shelves and shelves of beach knickknacks, jewelry, and other artwork. It was a fun place to wander around in.

"Gabriella," the woman came out from around the counter. "I see you have a delivery for me."

"Sure do," turning around Gabriella smiled at Troy who was holding all of her framed art work. "I hope you can use them."

"Of course I can, I'm just about out of the others you brought in last week." Mrs. Peters gushed as she came over to Troy. "She's becoming quite the popular artist."

Troy nodded as he motioned to the counter, "Should I just put this up here?"

"Would you please?" Mrs. Peters says as she puts on her glasses, "Who is this strapping young man, he's delicious."

"A friend, who volunteered to help me out today," Gabriella smirked as Troy set the artwork out on the counter. This morning she had every intention of getting rid of him but when she woke up he was standing in her kitchen making breakfast.

After four pancakes and a nibble of bacon she hurled it all back up as usual and he been right there at her side with a glass of water and towel. It was like waking up with puppy she hadn't asked for. He was cute to look at, adorable when he comforted her and annoying as hell when he wouldn't leave her alone.

Gabriella smiled as Mrs. Peters starts oohing and aahing at her recent work and sense of pride exploded in her chest when she turned around and said she'd take them all. They chatted at the counter while Mrs. Peters wrote out a check for last week's sales.

"How much money does this bring in?" Troy asked looking at the framed photos stacked on the counter top.

"Anywhere from three hundred to a grand," Gabriella tossed out as she folded her check so it could fit in her back pocket. "I have three stores on Michigan Ave. that sell my work, and I have some stores on State Street that I do custom orders for."

"Custom orders?"

Gabriella led their way out of the shop and onto the sidewalk outside, "You know if they want one of my pictures on mugs, cups, key-chains. That's where I make a little more money, but I also spend a little more money in materials. Mind you this is separate from my clients who come into the studio or book me for their weddings."

"Wow," Troy tucked his hands in his pockets. "I never really thought about what you did."

"Well don't feel bad, it runs in my family. Everyone just thinks I'm an idiot with a camera."

Troy frowned as he followed her back to his rental car. She was wearing a pair of short shorts that showed off her long tan legs and white tang top that hung so loosely on her that her bright pink bra showed from underneath. He was still shocked by all the tattoos and impressed by how little she could wear and still not show them off. "I don't think that."

Gabriella laughed came up to the car and tapped on the trunk. "Oh please," she sighed as she picked up her sunglasses and propped them in her messy up do. "Don't start lying to me now, you boys always made fun of my cameras, my degree, my job, hell even my clients are a joke to guys." Gabriella crossed her arms. "Are we forgetting what dinner table we were at last night?"

Troy let out a sigh as he hit the button, "I've never once said what you do is stupid."

Gabriella pulled the trunk open and pulled out some more framed art work. "But you've also never asked about it, taken up interest or looked at my work."

"Of course I have," Troy defended as he took the framed pieces from her. _He had, hadn't he?_

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," she said closing the trunk.

"After this," he said carrying the frames behind her, "want to go out for a drink, maybe try a new herbal tea or something?"

"Nope."

Troy frowned, "Why not?"

"Troy don't you have something to do?" Gabriella said turning around to face him. "A job, friends, anything?"

"I start next week, and I'll be damn if I let you go riding around on that thing anymore."

"It's called a vespa, and it's a perfectly safe way to get around." Gabriella frowned, another thing that pregnancy would soon make her give up. "And let's be clear, just because you're going to be my husband does not mean you're my keeper."

"Look you can do all sorts of things but you're not putting our child's life at risk by continuing to ride around on a vespa in the streets of Chicago."

"That's exactly what I mean. I don't need you to tell me the drivers here all approach the road like maniacs, I live here. I might not have a penis between my legs but my brain and rationality work just as well as yours."

"I never said they didn't," he said trying to keep his tone even. "But that's my child you're carrying around and if you think I not going to have concerns you're crazy."

"And it's my life," she countered. "If you think I'm going to let you tell me how to live it you're crazy."

"I'm not telling you how to do anything," how he held onto his patience, he did not know. "All I'm saying is that having a baby changes some things."

"You think I don't know that?" she said propping a hand on her hip. "You think I'm not aware of the responsibility I have to bring our child safety into this world? Do you think I'm not capable?"

"Gabriella," he took a breath. "Will you stop putting words in my mouth."

"Then stop putting doubts in mine," Gabriella walked past him and onto the sidewalk.

Half an hour later they were seated at the Bandera. One of her favorite places for a southwestern take on her American favorites over looking Michigan Avenue with live jazz nightly.

"So you like this place," Troy said looking around the restaurant at the décor.

"Sure do," Gabriella nodded as she leaned back in her seat, "You'll love the nachos."

Troy nodded as he watched her cautiously. "Can I ask you something?"

"Seriously," Gabriella said sitting up a little as she reached for her water, "I feel like you've been asking me something since you found out I was pregnant."

"Right," Troy said with smirk as he watched the waitress come over.

"What would ya'll like this afternoon?"

"We'll both have a grilled chicken salad," Gabriella answered as she handed over her menu.

"Any beer or wine you guys?"

"Water is fine," Troy interjected.

When the woman was gone Troy looked back at Gabriella curiously. "Why the different languages?"

Gabriella shrugged as she looked down at the table, "I don't want anyone to know what they say unless I tell them."

"That must make for some interesting bed play," he teased.

Gabriella shook her head, "No one's ever really asked about them before."

Troy narrowed his eyes, "Seriously?"

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders, "You're the only one." Gabriella bit her bottom lip before leaning back in her chair, "And so we're clear my brothers are to never find out about those."

"Why not?" he smiled.

"Because their mine, just for me. They have nothing to do with anybody else and I don't need their opinions or permission to have them."

Troy held up his hands, "Alright," he chuckled.

Gabriella laughed, "Hey I mean it, you'll find out soon enough. My brothers can be very vocal."

"Oh I know they can," Troy mumbled, "Which is why I think we need to go talk to Nick today."

Gabriella frowned as she let out a sigh. The mention of her brother's name hit her like a blow: the metaphorical elephant in the room spoken aloud.

"We will talk to him together," Troy reach out a hand to hers.

"It will probably be best if I spoke to him alone. He is my brother."

"And he's one of my closest friends. He's not going to be happy about this."

"Do we lie?"

"About the baby?" Troy frowned. He didn't want to lie to Nick, didn't think he could.

"In a month there's going to be no hiding the fact that I'm pregnant," Gabriella said quietly as she chew on her bottom lip. "But I don't want them to know that's the only reason were getting married."

"What do you want them to think?" Troy raised a brow.

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders, "If we do this," she said sitting up a little straighter. "I want them to think that we're head over heels with each other. We have to pretend this is a whirlwind romance."

Troy let out a low breath. "Fine, but you might want to start wearing this if we want people to believe this is real." Troy pulled out the ring box from last night and slid it across the table.

Her eyes opened the box and looked down at the trio of princess-cut diamonds with the largest one at an impressive 1-1/2 ct., set in perfect alignment atop the baguette-cut diamond-lined shank. This was it. This was her life now.

When Sharpay opened the door Troy was flooded emotions he didn't know how to explain. He expected to feel odd coming to see Nick with their news. He knew believing that this visit would end in celebration was asking for too much.

"Hey," Sharpay brushed her blond hair back over her shoulder, "What do we owe the pleasure?"

Troy let out a breath, "I wouldn't call it a pleasure just yet," he said looking past her and into the house. "Is Nick home?"

"Should be any minute," Sharpay moved aside from the doorway, she was still wearing a set of pink scrubs from her morning shift at children's memorial. "He texted not too long ago, you're dad had him making the bread today."

"Did you just get off work?" Gabriella asked as she walked inside behind Troy.

"Yeah," Sharpay shrugged her shoulders as she led them into the kitchen, "I actually came home early because I wasn't feeling well."

"Oh," Gabriella frowned as she pulled out a chair at the table to sit down. "We're so sorry to brother you, we can leave and come back when you're feeling better."

Sharpay let out a laugh, "Not unless you're planning on coming back in nine months."

Troy and Gabriella stopped what they were doing as Sharpay continued about her business in the kitchen.

"You're pregnant." Troy confirmed, a wave of unexpected sadness hit him and he tried to keep his tone even. Troy looked down at the kitchen table were Gabriella sat. Of course they should sit together. That what he agreed to. This image of a loving couple.

But he couldn't bring himself to sit.

"Honeymoon baby," Sharpay smiled. "I can't wait to tell Nick." She picked up a little gift bag from the kitchen counter. "I found the cutest onesie that says world's greatest daddy."

Troy tried to smile. _Why do you care if she's pregnant with Nick's baby?_

"Wow," Gabriella's voice cracked a little as she took the bag and held it in her hands. _So this is what it's like when being knocked up is a good thing._ Sharpay just found out about her baby and already the baby had a world greatest daddy onesie. Gabriella was seven weeks pregnant and all she had was marriage of convenience with someone who would never share a memory like this with her.

The news of their child was going to be forever remembered as this big mistake they had to clean up after. Everyone was going to welcome this baby with love and happy fondness because this baby was made from love. This baby had a family, people who had their lives together, who didn't fight all the time or accidentally have sex because they couldn't control their hormones. Suddenly without warning her eyes filled up with tears. What was everyone going to think of her baby?

"Oh," Sharpay's voice soften with concern, "I cried too."

"Right," Gabriella handed the bag back as she brought a hand up to cheek and wiped a tear away. "I have to use the restroom."

Troy watched as she left the kitchen and headed upstairs to the upstairs bathroom. His eyes landed on Sharpay who was smiling down at her tummy.

"We're so happy you stayed in Chicago, having you around for this pregnancy is like a sign that everything was meant to be."

Troy raised his brow. "You have no idea," he muttered as his nightmares unfolded before his eyes. He knew something like this would happen if he came back. He knew he'd end up having to watch Sharpay and Nick continue their life together, watch their family grow. He just hadn't expected it to happen this soon.

"Can you believe it? I'm going to be a mom."

"And Nick's going to be a dad," Troy said as he placed his hands on kitchen counter top. His eyes looked around the kitchen, around their house. The dishes in the sink, a fruit bowl on the counter. What he wouldn't give to have what they did.

His eye came back to Sharpay, her flushed cheeks, wavy hair in golden strands of silk. He remembered all the late nights as they stood up studying together. She loved medicine, loved nursing and he loved watching her read out of those biology books they use to pile up in the library. Those were some of the warmest memories he had of his undergrad years. _Her._

"I'm home!" Nick came in through the front door and Troy watch with envy as he greeted his wife with kiss on the cheek.

A sharp pain twisted inside him and Troy looked away.

"Hey doc," Nick smiled as he reached for an apple from the bowl, "What are you doing here?"

Troy looked in the direction Gabriella disappeared to relived when he saw her coming down around the corner.

"We came here to see you."

"We?" Nick asked peeking down the hallway as he seen his sister enter the kitchen. "Hey sis,"

"Hey Nick," Gabriella said coming to stand by Troy. "Sharpay?" Gabriella tilted her head to the side as she motioned towards the bag, "Did you want to…"

"Oh," Sharpay jerked as she reached for her gift bag and put it away by the toaster for now. "It can wait."

"What can wait?" Nick said looking over at his wife then at Gabriella who holding Troy's hand. "What's going on?"

"Well," Gabriella began, "Troy and I have something we wanted to tell you first."

Immediately the light in her brother's eyes dimmed and became wary. "Tell me what?"

Troy shifted slightly and placed an arm around her waist. The gesture felt almost protective. "We're getting married," he said.

Sharpay's face fell and Nick let out a laugh. "Married?"

"Yes," Troy nodded, "We wanted you to be the first to know."

Gabriella inched her way in front Troy defensively. If they could make this look and sound as natural as possible, then they might have a fighting chance. At least that's what she told herself. "I love him Nick, and I want your blessing before I announce this to the rest of family."

"You two are getting married?"

"Yes," Gabriella confirmed.

"My little sister and my best friend?"

Sharpay placed a hand on Nick's shoulder, "Isn't that wonderful?"

"That's one way to describe it," Nick said taking a step forward. "When did all this happen?"

"Well we got to talking at your engagement party," Gabriella explained. They agreed to stay as close to the truth as possible. "Then we just started texting and calling each other. It wasn't until the wedding when we spent more time together that we realized we had feelings for one another."

"I see," Nick frowned, "and when exactly do you want to get married?"

"Well we haven't really thought about it too much," Gabriella said, "but I don't see the point in hanging around. I'm sure we can put a small wedding together in couple of weeks."

"That soon huh?"

Troy's hand grabbed Gabriella's as he pulled her from in front of him, bringing her back to his side so he was closer to Nick.

Neither man spoke.

Suddenly Gabriella became aware that the atmosphere in the kitchen wasn't the warm welcoming feeling she intended. This was cold.

As she looked from her fiancé to her brother, taking in the two sets of lips clamped firmly together, her heart sank.

Nick hadn't brought a single word of what she'd said. And Troy knew it.

"Are you pregnant?" Nick asked looking at her briefly, his tone causal.

Sharpay's gasp was the only sound in the kitchen as Gabriella swallowed, stupidly unprepared for the question. She placed her arm protectively across her waist.

This time he directed the same question to Troy. There was no denying the menace in his stance. "Did you get my little sister pregnant?"

Troy drew himself up to his full height. It was like watching two silverbacks square each other up. Both men were equal in stature, both topping six foot and in extremely good shape.

"Yes. Gabriella is pregnant with my baby and we have agreed to get married. We both want to do the right thing by our child."

"The right thing by your child?" Nick snarled, his face ablaze with fury. "What about my sister? What the hell were you doing messing with her in the first place?"

"I'm not going to lie to you," Troy tried to keep his tone calm even with the hint of steel underneath them. "Neither of us meant for this to happen. But it _has_ happened, Gabriella is pregnant with my child and I am going to support them both every way I can."

"So she was a one-night stand?" Nick nostrils flared, "Is that what you're telling me? We invited you into our home, we treated you like family and this is the respect you show us?"

Troy didn't respond, he kept his gaze fixed evenly on Nick.

"Nick," Gabriella uttered.

Nick threw his hands up, "Well," he said his voice raising, "You said neither of you meant it to happen, so I'm going to ask this one more time." There was a dangerous tone in voice. "Was she just a one-night stand to you?"

"Yes."

If Troy had intended to elaborate on his one-syllable answer, his words went unsaid when Nick's arm shot out like a bullet.

"Nick no!" but her scream came too late to prevent her brother's fist connecting with Troy's nose, a loud crack bounced off the kitchen walls on impact.

Troy dropped to the floor and immediately Gabriella was at his side. Blood spilled from his nose.

"What did you do that for?" Gabriella shouted as she checked his pulse. Of all the scenarios that had played itself out in her head, this was not an outcome she had prepared for.

She should be getting used to that.

"I can't believe you would come here and think this would be okay," Nick said shaking his hand out.

Sharpay was at their side immediately with a washcloth wrapped around some ice for Troy's nose. "Here keep pressure on it. Have him sit up straight and lean forward slightly"

"He doesn't need help," Nick growled, "He needs a castration. You're my sister."

"You're such a hypocrite," she shot back, "The majority of the women you've slept with have been someone's sister. He's your best friend."

"Not anymore. And I'm not stupid about those other women being someone's sister the point here is that you're my sister. This should have never happened."

"No, I was your sister." Gabriella said helping Troy off the floor. "After what you've done you can't just forget that I exist. I don't even want you at my wedding."

"Good luck with that!"

"I don't need your luck."

Nick let out a laugh as he shoved the bowl of fruit off the table, "Go head, if you think the rest of the family is just gonna jump for joy about this you got another thing coming."

Through the ringing in his ears Troy could hear the sound of muffled talking and arguing. He could hear Gabriella yelling as they moved. Where were they going? Through the lacing pain he realized that Sharpay was also helping him walk towards the door.

Well, that had gone better than he'd anticipated.


	8. Chapter 8

Troy shifted on Gabriella's couch, holding the pack of ice in place on the bridge of his nose. His eyes were closed but he could hear Gabriella moving around the small apartment. He listened as she padded over the thick throw rug and placed a glass on the coffee table.

"You let him hit you, didn't you?"

He open one eye to see her glaring down at him, she'd changed her clothes because the previous ones had blood on them. Just when he thought her shorts couldn't get shorter, she found another pair to taunt him with.

"Well are you going to answer me?"

Troy winced as he sat up and placed the ice pack next to his glass. "Yeah, I let him hit me."

Gabriella stomped her foot. "Why?"

Troy raised his brow even though it pained him a little to do so, "Don't you think it's better if he gets it out of his system now, rather than at the wedding."

"There isn't going to be a wedding," she turned around and began to pace. "We're eloping."

Even though the movement hurt, he couldn't stop from smiling, "you don't mean that."

"Don't I?" Gabriella huffed, "What are we supposed to do Troy set up a booth and charge 5 dollars a punch?"

"Imagine the college fund we could start for junior."

Gabriella stopped pacing her eyes glaring at Troy. "This isn't a joke."

"Then don't joke about eloping," he knew how close the Montez siblings were. They might bicker like the world is ending but at the end of the day, family was the most important thing to them.

"I told you, I don't like being told what to do. I've had it up to here with my brothers thinking they can run my life." She fell back into a chair her shorts hiking up some and making his breath hitch a little.

"Gabi-" he stopped when her eyes narrowed in his direction. "Dear," he offered. "They love you, they want the best for you and if I was some other guy and not me I'd want to punch me too."

She made a noise that sounded like a choking growl and slumped back, bending her head forward, her long hair falling like a curtain before her face.

He smiled softly. He liked her hair. The messy wild dark curls suited her.

She tossed her head back and sighed, "I love my brothers, but they have to accept that I'm not a child anymore. I'm an adult. I make my own decisions. They don't have to like them but they do have to at least respect them, and if they can't do that then we have no choice. We're going to have to elope."

"Babe," he tried making a face. There was just nothing that he could call her that didn't make him feel creepy. "Our news was a shock to him. He'll come around."

"It doesn't matter," Gabriella's voice lowered as she placed her hands over her stomach. "I'm the first Montez to be knocked up before her wedding night and I'll be the first one to be married in some cheap Vegas chapel instead of the restaurant. It won't be the end of the world."

Troy's entire being stilled when he heard the hurt in her voice. She was pale, teary eyed and she looked defeated. He'd bet that she had already planned her dream wedding at the restaurant. She was the only girl in the Montez family. She couldn't be the only one not married at the restaurant. It would break Maria's heart.

A stab of something that felt uncomfortably like guilt pierced his gut. She hadn't sought this out. His carelessness had thrust it upon her, the least he could do was make sure she at least had her way on this one small thing.

"No," Troy said quietly, "You're getting married at the restaurant. Surrounded by your family, in a perfectly white dress."

Gabriella eyes slowly looked over at him, "You're just full of promises aren't you?"

"Part of the husband package," he smiled softly.

Gabriella got up from her seat and came over where he was on the couch her fingers lightly touching the bridge of his nose and examining the skin. "What are you going to tell people at work?"

"I don't know," Troy shrugged, "Maybe I'll add some ninja's."

Gabriella let out laugh as she tossed her head back, the sound of it warming him up from the chill he didn't even know he had. He was filled with something as he watched her reach forward for the ice pack. Her white tank top moving slightly and exposing more of her bright pink bra to him. He swallowed as she turned back to face him. Her eyes catching his. _Did she feel that? She'd say something if she did. Wouldn't she?_

"You should probably keep this on there," she said softly as she pressed it gently onto his nose.

Troy winced as the cold shot through him his hand coming up over hers. "For the record," he murmured. "If there was anyone I was gonna take a punch for. I always knew it'd be for you."

Her heart began to speed up and her mouth went dry when she finally met his gaze. His expression was unreadable, but his eyes darken in an oh-so-familiar way and she literary felt her core begin to throb. "Thank you," Gabriella murmured.

Pushing herself up off the sofa she made her way across the room to the small table where her laptop was. She needed to get some work done on those shots she took the other day and most importantly she needed to keep herself from jumping her fiancé bones.

The next morning Gabriella sat across from Taylor at their usual spot only this time instead of ordering her usual she ordered a plate of bacon and sausage.

"So the morning sickness is gone?" Taylor asked with a raised brow as she watched Gabriella eat her fourth bacon strip.

"I don't know, I just feel so hungry. It's like a mood swing it comes and goes." Gabriella picked up a piece of toast and brought it up to her nose inhaling the scent of melted butter.

"Not sure that you can put hungry in that same category as your mood swings Gabi," Taylor smiled as she picked up her own piece of toast.

"Hey," Gabriella pointed her toast at Taylor, "Don't try tell me that hungry is not an emotion because I feel this shit in my soul."

Taylor let out a laugh as she leaned back in the booth, "So how does it feel to be engaged to a doctor?"

Gabriella held up her ring finger and examined the ring for the fifth time that morning. She had to admit. The man had taste. "I've waited all my life to get a ring like this and now that I have it, it's tarnished by the concept that I used my uterus to get it."

"You didn't use your uterus. You guys had an accident, you didn't poke holes in the condom like a gold digging whore there's a difference."

"Yeah I'm a one night stand that turned into nightmare that last 18 years." Gabriella shrugged her shoulder as she lifted another piece of bacon to her lips. "I don't know how I'm going to do it."

"Do what?"

"Be married," Gabriella made a face. "I don't usually spend so much time with men. I don't make out. I don't share meals. I don't spend time playing the twenty question game. I just don't…" Gabriella let out a breath, "Maybe I am a whore."

"You're not a whore," Taylor rolled her eyes, "What do you normally do with men?"

"Honestly," Gabriella propped her head in her hands. "I fuck them."

Taylor's eyes widen.

"Don't get me wrong," Gabriella quickly added. "it's not like I'm this promiscuous little deviant or anything it's just that normally after a few dates sex happens and then I get bored." She let out a long sigh, "I grew up with 5 older brothers I need a little more in my life than the average man can scientifically provide.

"Well how are things with Troy so far?"

"I have to stay away from him."

"What?"

"Sex," Gabriella frowned, "It just happened one time and now it's all my hormones can think about."

"Seriously?" Taylor raised a brow, "So what the difference from drunk Troy and Sober Troy."

"Oh my god he's amazing," Gabriella sobbed as her shoulders slumped. "But it cannot happen again. If I start sleeping with him then what?"

"Well was he into it?"

"It's sex," Gabriella made a face, "Men are always into it. But that's all it was. Just sex and that's not enough for me."

"I don't know," Taylor made a face, "I've heard when your pregnant sex is really good for the baby."

"Well it's not happening," Gabriella said to her stomach, "We will not be having sex with daddy again."

"That's wrong on so many levels."

"Ugh," Gabriella whined as she reached for her orange juice. "My hormones are driving me crazy, there are days I can't eat, nights I'm not sleeping, and sometimes looking at the cucumbers make me horny when I'm at the grocery store."

"You seem to be eating just fine now," Taylor pointed out as she leaned forward.

"You know what though," Gabriella leaned back in the booth, "I actually can't believe how easy I feel when I'm around him, especially naked. I've never just walked around in the nude like it's no big deal. I mean my clients do it all the time, and I admire them for their confidence but that's just not me."

Taylor crossed her arms, "So what's the plan?"

"Well, I'm going to my mom's today to break the news. I think it's best if leave Troy out of it because at this rate if anyone else in my family hits him he won't be suitable for our wedding pictures."

"How do you think your mom's going to take it?"

Gabriella let out a sigh, "I have no idea. This might be the last time you ever talk to me. I think she might send me back to Italy."

"First off," Taylor leaned back in the booth, "Why would this be the last time we ever talk? They have phones in Italy don't they? And secondly how can she send you back to Italy? You're not from there."

"Do you know how long they've been trying to get me to marry a decent boy," Gabriella winced, "now I'm gonna come home and tell them I'm pregnant."

"It won't be that bad."

"You think I'll be able to take my own passport photo?"

Later that day, her mother's home was quiet despite the restaurant's bustle down below, which she avoided. Under normal circumstances she would have gone through the restaurant and climbed up the back stairs, but seeing Nick again would only make her blood boil.

"Ma?"

"Over here," her mother voice called from the pantry. "I'm putting away sauce."

Gabriella nodded as she placed her purse on the kitchen counter top. Without the massive presence of her family the house seemed a little eerie. She'd been the last one to move out, with much debate and guilt from her parents but in all honesty it had been for the best.

Her job had odd hours and she liked living her life the way she pleased. Independence had been a beautiful thing. _Until now._

"Hey ma," Gabriella said greeting her mother with kiss on the cheek.

"Your father made extra sauce," Maria explained as she held up the jars the bangle bracelets on her wrist clinging as she moved around. "You should take some home with you. There's no way all this is gonna fit in here."

"Ma," Gabriella said taking the jar from her mother's hand, "We need to talk."

Her mother's face fell a little as she eyed her daughter, "Oh dear god, what did you do?"

"Ma?" Gabriella frowned as she led her out of the pantry and towards the living room, "It's not like that."

"I'm a mother of six, you don't think I know what 'Ma, we gotta talk means'?"

Gabriella let out a breath, "Well for five minutes can you pretend like you've never heard it before."

Maria raised a brow as she examined her daughter curiously. "Fine, for my baby, anything." And with that she sat down on the couch with her hands folded in her lap.

"You like Troy don't you Ma?" Gabriella started as she took a seat beside her mother.

"Of course I like him, he's like a son to me." Maria gushed, "And he's a doctor. I couldn't be more proud of him."

Gabriella placed her hands flat out on her thighs as she rubbed away at the sweat on her palms. Tension twisted her stomach as she fought to find the right words. But she was quickly realizing there were no right words. Just the facts. Gabriella looked up at her mom and tried to ready herself. "Mom, I like Troy a lot."

"Gabi what's going on?"

Gabriella took a deep breath as she brought up her hand to display the ring on her finger. "We're getting married."

Her mother didn't react straight away. Then although delayed the reaction hit her all at once and Maria hands slapped over her mouth as her eyes widen at the sight of the ring on her daughter finger. "Oh my god."

"Now, before you say I'm crazy. He's a really good man momma and I feel really good about-"

"My baby gettin married to a doctor!"

The shock took the words right out of Gabriella mouth as her mother's arms wrapped around her in a big bear hug. Disbelief consumed her as she brought her hands up slowly and returned her mother's hug. "There's more."

Maria pulled away wiping away happy tears, "I'm so happy for you!"

Gabriella took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

Her mother's face stilled as she eyed Gabriella for a moment as if searching for something. "I take it this wasn't planned?"

Gabriella shook her head. "No, but Troy and I are excited about it all the same."

"So this is not the only reason you're getting married?" Maria asked with a frown.

And here was the moment. Could she lie to her mother? Look her straight in the eye and tell her that she wasn't settling for quick fix to her latest dilemma? That her youngest daughter wasn't a disgrace and bitter disappointment to the family.

"I love him Ma."

Her mother squealed again as she wrapped her daughter in another hug. "I knew you two would end up together, I just knew it."

Gabriella's eye widen at that admission, "You knew?"

Her mother laughed as she leaned back and begun fanning her eyes, "Of course I knew, when you were 6 years old you wouldn't stop lifting up your dress to show him your underwear."

"Ma!" Gabriella eyes bulged.

"We gotta tell your father!" Maria jumped up from the couch her hand grabbing hold of Gabriella's. "This ring is fantastic, oh my god I can't believe it. My daughter getting hitched wait till I call all your cousins."

They say when everything goes to hell, the people who stand by you, without flinching, are your family. According to her mother after a good dinner one can forgive anybody, so the announcement of her wedding was scheduled for Wednesday night. Gabriella put the lens cap back on her camera as she tried to wrap her brain around all that had happened this afternoon.

"Gabriella, I had such a good time tonight. I know my husband will love these photos." Liz smiled as she offered Gabriella a hug before leaving the studio.

"He's going to swallow his tongue when he sees these, I guarantee it."

Liz blushed, "Maybe we can come in sometime before the holidays and do a couple session. It sounds like a lot of fun." Liz slings her black coach handbag on her shoulder.

"I would love that! Just let me know when you'd like to set it up. I'll walk you out."

As she waved goodbye to Liz she turned to see Troy standing off to the side in the gallery. His face masked with a pair of sunglasses to cover the bruising around his eyes.

"Hope I'm not interrupting," he said causally.

Gabriella let out a breath as she looked around the small space for any signs of life. "No, I just have to clean up."

"I'll help," he moved to follow.

Gabriella held up a hand as she stopped him in his tracks, "That's not necessary."

Troy made a face as he looked behind at the open studio door, "Why not?"

"Because I don't want to freak you out."

Troy let out a huff, "I'm not going to freak out, I just want to support you and learn about your work."

Gabriella was quiet for a moment as she thought about his response. Looking back up at him she watched his for a moment longer. "Fine, just don't have a heart attack on me."

"I won't," Troy smiled as he followed behind her.

Gabriella walked into her studio ahead of him, twisting her fingers in her hands as she stopped half way inside and turned to see his reaction.

Troy had stopped in the doorway, his jaw dropped and his fingers slowly sliding his sunglasses off the bridge of his nose as he took in the studio.

There was a king-size bed in one corner with white sheets draped over the canopy, from tonight's session. There are more white sheets from floor to ceiling hung with the right amount of lighting across the room.

She has racks of lingerie, corsets, boas, shoes, and other props. But what he seemed to be focused on are the canvas photos hanging around the room. The one he stops at is a portrait of a couple in the throes of passion. It's in black and white, a side view of a young couple lying on the king-size bed.

The man is on top, braced over her, his mouth on her breast. Her head is thrown back, her mouth open, her leg wrapped around his hip and her foot resting on the back of his thigh.

Gabriella quietly unable to stand still gathers some lingerie that will need to go to the cleaners and pushes some of the furniture back into place. While Troy turns in a circle, taking in all of the art on her walls, some of women or men in proactive poses, most of couples in different sexual positions. Finally his eyes land on her.

"This is what you do?"

Gabriella stills and stands up straighter to meet his eye, "I mean, do take wedding photos from time to time like the ones outside," she reasoned. "Those and the gift shop profits keep me very stable, stable enough that I can practically do this part of my job whenever I want."

"Gabriella," He swallowed looking back at the first photo again, "this is incredible."

"Really?"

He nods his eyes wide. "Yeah, it's amazing and sexy as hell. How did you get into this?"

Gabriella's smile stretches out before she can put a stop to it. "In college," she beams. "A few girls wanted me to take boudoir photos of them for their boyfriends, so I set up a makeshift studio in my dorm room. Then when I came back home from college, I needed some place bigger so I found this place and started my business here."

"And the couples?" he asked with a raised brow.

Gabriella shifted her weight, "That sort of evolved. Most of them are return customers. The boyfriends or husbands loved the photos of their girls, and they wanted more intimate photos of them as a couple."

"Wow."

"It's not porn," Gabriella clarified as she watched his face.

Troy frowned, "Baby, this is art. It's definitely not porn."

If it were possible to self combust from pride she'd be doing it. No one in her family had ever seen her actual place of work. Sure they brought her piece from the gift shops and they asked her to take pictures at family events but … no one had actually come down to the studio and taken a peek before.

"Thanks," Gabriella said a little out of breath.

Troy smiled as he looked over at the table filled with her equipment, "Put me to work."

Gabriella's breath hitched as she thought about doing just that. Her stomach took a plunge at the idea of what it would be like to kiss that little piece of neck he had poking out from his collar shirt. She'd kissed that neck, remembered vividly how it tasted.

 _Keep it together Gabriella._

At Nick and Sharpay's wedding she'd been worried about telling him about the baby, too much to read into the raging emotions sleeping with him had provoked. She assumed that, once she shared the news, her equilibrium would be restored. She hadn't counted on it becoming more unstable around him.

She _would_ keep it together. She would. She was a pro at it.

"Just get my laptop and I'll get the cameras," she said finally.

Troy nodded as he walked towards the table, "So how did telling your mom go over?"

Gabriella nodded as she picked up her camera bag. "I'm getting married to a doctor," shrugged her shoulder she continued. "I guess the expectations for my life are pretty standard."

"She's proud of you," Troy smiled, "Moms love to brag that's all."

Gabriella nodded, "Oh yeah," raising a brow Gabriella put her camera in the bag. "Well she told me that she knew we were meant to be together since I was six year old."

Troy huffed, "I bet she did." he zipped up her messenger bag with her laptop securely inside.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means we grew up together, I would have been surprised if our mothers hadn't picked out our china patterns."

Gabriella frowned. "I hate that."

Troy laughed as he swung the bag over his shoulder. "My mom was thrilled when I told her."

Gabriella looked up at Troy curiously. "You told your mom?"

Troy nodded, "Of course I told my mom. She's elated about being a grandmother, she's also super excited because she like you."

"What on earth for?" Gabriella made a face as she zipped up her bag.

Troy closed the space between them with little to no effort. "Give yourself a little more credit," he said using his index finger to turn her face towards him. "There's a lot more wow to you than you think."

The color had heighten across her cheekbones, her eyes ablaze with passion, the honey brown in them a darken swirl of almost black. He'd seen that swirl before; when she'd been pressed up against that fence in her parents gang way.

Christ, she had felt unbelievably good in his arms, as if her contours had been shaped especially for him.

He regarded her carefully, pushing away thoughts of her naked: the way she had wrapped those long legs around him and clung to him. The V of her top dipped with her breathing exposing the top of her golden cleavage, below which lay breasts that had become plumper since the announcement of her pregnancy.

What did they look like now? Did they still taste so sweet?

This had to stop. Right now. Imagining them in bed together was what had got him into all this trouble in the first place. As if pining away for Sharpay hadn't been bad enough. The moment he felt himself leaning in closer or smiling a little wider at her quirky sense of humor he should have left the table. He shouldn't have swiped another bottle of wine from the cart behind them. He shouldn't have followed her upstairs.

He'd been aware of everything up until that point.

And he'd give anything to return to it. Just to have another chance with this amazing woman. Do things the right way.

"We should go," her voice was unsteady she took a step away from him. "I'm hungry and corner store closes soon."

"What are you in the mood for?"

"Lemon Chicken Pasta," Gabriella shrugged as she made her way to the front door.

"That sounds delicious."

"Funny," Gabriella turned to watch him walked past her out into the gallery. "I don't remember inviting you."

"So how are you getting home with all this equipment?"

"Troy," she whined as she playfully shoved him.

Troy laughed as he grabbed hold of her hand brining it down to their side as he led them out of the building and into the night. "You know we need to talk about our living arrangement."

Gabriella raised a brow, "There isn't one."

Troy unlocked the passenger door and let her in taking her bags from her. "Gabi."

She slid into her seat relieved to be off her feet, "My place is small."

"Which is why tomorrow we need to go house shopping."

Gabriella looked up at his frame as he held the car door open and watched her from outside the car. "It's a bit soon isn't it?"

"I'm living with my mother, if you ask me this tomorrow isn't soon enough."

Gabriella let out a sigh as she leaned back in seat, "Damn."

"Seat belt."

Before she could even pout he shut the car door encasing her in silence. Of course she knew she was being foolish. The cat was out of the bag now, there was no reason not to start operation new life. Still. Her heart hammered with panic as she thought about living with Troy. What it would be like. What he would be like.

If she could cut it as a housewife.


	9. Chapter 9

Gripping her warm tea in both hands Gabriella let out a sigh as followed behind Troy and Nicole, their realtor. The woman reeked of Elizabeth Taylor and wore a bright red business suit that made her look like some devil better suited for a penthouse center fold than a realtor showing them their future dream home.

Troy was certainly a morning person. After much bickering she allowed him to sleep over again, only time he'd slept on the couch. He'd woken her up at seven in the morning to start on their house hunting adventure.

They'd visited a number of homes in excellent parts of Chicago, all three or four bedrooms which terrified her. How many rooms does a man need? Her eyes took in the blank white walls of the living room while Nicole and Troy ventured into the kitchen. She had no idea what she was even looking for, what does one need to raise a baby? She gone from her parents two flat apartment over the restaurant to her tiny loft.

If she were honest, the extent of her perfect home dreams were to one day have a bath tub big enough that her feet, knees and boobs could all be under the water at the same time.

"Hey beautiful,"

At the sound of his voice she turned to see Troy coming back from the kitchen with concern lazy smile on his features. "You're in your own little world today, any chance you'll let me in it?"

"You couldn't afford the admission," she said quietly as she glanced back out at the front yard from the living room window.

"Try me," Troy glanced back towards the kitchen where he left the realtor, then back at Gabriella. It pained him to see her so withdrawn. It unnerved him. It reminded him too much of how things had been with his mother, when nothing he did made any difference to her mood.

"Why do we need some many rooms," Gabriella asked lifting her cup to her lips.

"You're going to need an office," Troy said quietly.

"Oh," Gabriella lowered her cup as her glanced down at the hardwood floors.

"You know I mean it when I say this is for both of us?" Troy said turning so he could face her. "I want you to have something that you like."

"What about you?"

"I'm sure I'll be fine wherever you and the baby are."

Gabriella eye perked up as she looked up at him curiously, "Didn't you have dreams of your own before this happened?"

Troy made a face as brought his hands up to her shoulders, "My dreams were always to buy a home for my family. Living with my mother wasn't exactly horrible, but it did open my eyes to a lot of things in life that people take for granted."

"Like what?" Gabriella asked causally. "We practically grew up together as brother and sister and not once have I ever seen you go without."

"Thanks to your family," Troy spit out. "My mother was never able to afford rent and food," Troy said softly. "I mean Gabi, if it wasn't for you mom and dad I probably wouldn't have eaten most nights."

To this, Gabriella didn't say anything.

"I lived off of your brother's hand me downs and whatever food your mom fed or sent home with me." Troy narrowed his eyes as he watched her quietly hang on his words. "You have no comprehension what it was like for us. At one point, we were so poor that for a two whole years I didn't have the right size shoes on my feet, and my toe nails would bleed."

Gabriella eyes widen as she looked up at him in shock, "Troy, I never knew things were that bad."

"Trivial in the scheme of things but imagine my life for minute you might consistently complain about being the youngest of six and how you have no freedom. But I was always considered a street rat that hung out with the Montez boys and wore all their old clothes. I was the boy girls like you pretended not to see."

Her mouth opened as she began to protest, anger suddenly staining her cheeks. Then she snapped it shut, visibly controlling her temper. The outrage that had sparked in her eyes softened. "You always seemed so happy," Gabriella

Troy shrugged, "I'm grateful for the lessons I've been taught," he said softly. In those days the Montez's had barely been scrapping a living together for themselves with six children to feed. If not for Maria incredibly generous heart, Troy and his mother would have been on the streets.

Maria had sent them food, so that all their money could go to his father's medical bills and the rent. As soon as Troy was old enough, Luis put him to work with the rest of the kids, giving him tips and minimum wage.

It was the Montez family's generosity that allowed his mother and him to slowly crawl out of the hole his father death had almost buried them alive in. When Troy had landed his residency he was making $47,000 a year. He'd sent his first few checks back to Maria and Luis with enormous gratitude. Then shortly after he'd taken over paying his mother's rent, and paying for a cheap studio apartment where he only really slept in.

The rest of his time he put towards learning his specialty, perfecting his skills, harboring his talent in the operating rooms. Soon he was climbing the ladders one at time from resident to a chief resident … then he'd passed his boards and the calls came in.

"Do you remember your father?" Gabriella asked.

"No, it's mostly just blurs and flashes here and there."

Gabriella face fell with concern and her brows deepened with sadness as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "It must have been hard, growing up like that."

"It was hard for my mother, not me. I don't remember him as much as she does. She used to cry all the time. There were times she was inconsolable. All I could do was be there for her and even then sometimes that made it worst."

"How?"

Troy eyes seemed to darken with hatred at the same time they filled with love. "I'm the splitting image of my father."

Gabriella turned away from him a small tear spilling over her cheek as she took in all this new information she really never knew about Troy before. Here she was living her life, running around her mother and father's kitchen complaining about things like having to share her shifts with Troy or why he was always around when in reality her family was helping them because his family couldn't even afford food. How wrapped up in her own little world had she been not to notice the suffering happening right there in front of her. She instantly felt lower than dirt.

"I'm so sorry."

"Our lives have been very different," he said choosing his words with care. "It's pointless comparing them now. You have lived yours and I have lived mine."

"Yeah, but," Gabriella bit her lip as she turned to face him, a troubled look fitted over her face.

"But nothing," Troy shrugged, "I've worked hard to become a man who can provide for his family and I fully intend to do it."

Gabriella looked around the empty living room for the first time actually taking in the reality of the moment. Her eyes looking back at Troy as he stood there looking around as well. It was going to be incredibly hard not to fall in love with Troy Bolton. In fact if she were honest with herself it was going to be incredibly hard to fall out of love with Troy Bolton. Her heart wanted nothing more than to just hold him in her arms.

To take away all that pain, all those awful memories.

Then there was the pride that came after, she felt herself smiling that same worshiping smile her mother always had when someone mentioned Troy's name. A brand new admiration for the man standing before who literally came from nothing and turned himself into a respectable member of society. Someone to look up too, someone her child could depend on.

"Maybe your right, I can't understand what your childhood was like. But I would like to try." She heard herself say quietly. "It explains a lot about you."

"Anything you want."

At that Gabriella smiled, "I'm gonna make you eat those words," she snickered as she walked over to the windows. "Fyi, I'm going to need a lot of windows; I hate feeling caged in and expect lots of bright colors. White makes me feel like I'm about to be admitted." Gabriella gasped as she turned back to him, "No offense."

"None taken. Quite frankly, after being inside an OR all day I don't really want to come home to one."

Gabriella lips pulled into a small smile as she looked around the living room, "Can we have a dog?"

Troy raised a brow, "Not a cat person?"

"Oh god no," she shivered as she began walking towards the kitchen. "Cats give me the creeps. All those hair balls." After a moment she turned around, "Are you a cat person?"

Troy let out laugh as he took in the horrified look on her face, "I always thought I would be but surprisingly, I like the idea of a dog a lot more."

"Oh thank god," Gabriella let out relieved sigh, "That would have been deal breaker."

"I'm sure," Troy placed his hands on his shoulders as he guided her into the kitchen.

After that the weekend was quiet, she spent the past two days working on a shoot for a new up and coming lingerie brand. When you feel bloated and disgustingly, spending days with semi clad underwear models was not doing a great deal for her ego.

"That looks good," she said standing up from her position on her the floor.

Later that week her phone went off and she reached into her pocket seeing Troy name flash on the screen. Letting out a sigh opened the message.

 _Sitting in my old bedroom, watching the ceiling, my mother wants me to hang photos. The longer it takes you to pick a house the longer I suffer._

A small smile pulled at her lips as she fired off a quick response.

 _A little handy man work never killed anyone._

When they weren't physically together, most of their communication between them was done via messaging. She'd steered it that way. It was easier than having his rich tones play directly into her ear making her hormones which were already on the edge want nothing more than to invite him over.

Yup. At this point she trusted her fingers more than her lips.

Shoving her phone back into her pocket she forced her concentration back to the skinny model, who'd changed into another lacy number with the help of an assistant uncaring of who in the studio saw her fully naked.

"Left arm in an arc above your head please," she said lifting her camera back up to her face.

When the final frame was taken she packed her camera away, had a quick chat with one the women who been hired on as an assistant for the day who was happy to be paid. Gabriella placed a hand on her belly as if by covering it she could somehow protect it from all the thoughts raging around in its mother's head.

The same woman who been hired for the day doubled back with her card. A knowing expression came into her eyes. "My sister's having a baby soon. So feel free to kill me on the spot for asking but how far along are you?"

Gabriella's eyes widen, "How can you tell?"

"I have a lot of nieces and nephews," the woman said with a laugh. "My name is Kelsi."

"Hi, Gabriella," she held out hand as she formally introduced herself. "I'm just at 8 weeks now."

Kelsi smiled, "So call me ambitious but I take it you don't have a permanent assistant?"

Gabriella nodded, "No I don't."

Kelsi smiled widely, "Is it true that you're traveling to Tokyo in two weeks?"

Gabriella nodded, "Yes, the designer wants their line shot at Todoroki Valley. It should be a very exciting trip."

"Please tell me you're hiring!"

Gabriella let out a breath as she was completely taken by surprise. "You know I can't pay you much?"

"Miss Montez," Kelsi said with a wide glassy eyed smile. "I love your work, and I love photography. I would be more than honored to work for pennies just at the chance to learn from you."

Gabriella heart melted at that.

"Plus, I know a lot about expecting moms, I'm practically a midwife so I mean who better to have around. And I babysit." Kelsi exploded.

Gabriella smiled as she thought about it. "Tell you what, give me that card you have pinched between your fingers and I'll give you a call for the next shoot and we'll work something out."

Kelsi squealed as she lunched forward and wrapped her arms around Gabriella. "Yes! Yes! Thank you."

Gabriella let out a laugh as she hugged the delirious woman back.

Chinese food in hand Troy let himself into her apartment building and climbed the steps to her floor. They hadn't really spoken since early that day when he texted about hanging picture frames, a task that turned into also dusting the ceiling fans and rearranging the living room.

Not that he didn't love his mother, he did. But she was driving him crazy.

When he came to door he stopped when he heard the sound of loud music coming from inside. His lips pulled into a smirked; he remembered what it was like in the Montez house when the music was turned up all the way. He accidently walked in on Gabriella one time when she was 15 bouncing around her room to a Shania Twain's _Man, I feel like a woman_.

Bringing out his phone he quickly typed out a message.

 _I bet all that dancing around your apartment is making you awfully hungry. Good thing I brought extra fried rice._

After three minutes he began to worry. Maybe something was wrong, before he had a chance to hit the call button the door flew open. He stiffened. But didn't take his eyes off the sight her standing in the door way. Her dark curls were wild and falling from some sloppy little makeshift bun on her head and her face was flushed.

He could have possibly relaxed if that had been it but she stood before him in bright pink spaghetti strap top that cupped the swell of her breast as if they were a moment from bursting free and pair of white and black striped tiny panties.

Why did she have to look so adorable, as well as so damn hot? He couldn't stand the contract, since both sides of her appealed to him so strongly.

"Do you always answer the door like that?"

"What are you doing here?"

Troy raised a brow, "I asked you first."

As if realizing she was barely dressed she let out a small gasp and stepped aside quickly pulling him inside her apartment.

Troy laughed as he stumbled inside, turning to see her shutting the door behind him.

"What are you doing here?" she repeated as she reached for a long gray sweater and shrugged into it.

"I thought you might be hungry," Troy said over the music as he watched her tie the sweater shut with more force than necessary. She then picked up a tiny remote and hit the pause button silencing the room and bringing them into an immediate silence.

"Why didn't you call?" she muttered walking around and gathering her clothes from the floor.

"I'm sorry should I go?" Troy said feeling a little annoyed with himself. She was right. He should have called. Just because they were getting along didn't give him the right to just assume that she was okay with him coming over to spend some time together. What had he been thinking?

Gabriella let out a grunt as she stuffed all the clothing into a basket by her bed. "You should have called."

"I know, I'm sorry." He admitted feeling extremely foolish. "Here, I brought some Chinese food; I thought you might have cravings or something I don't know." Troy stopped himself from rambling as he put the bag on the table and let out breath. "Shit. I'm gonna go."

"Wait," Gabriella said with a small frown. Crossing her arms over her chest she looked around her apartment and then back at him. "Are you hungry?"

"I'm fine," he said taking a step back to the door. "You eat, go back to whatever you were doing before I barged in."

Gabriella watched has he walked to the door and let himself out. She mentally kicked herself as she looked at the large bag of food. "God damn it," she muttered making her way to the door and swinging it open.

He almost to the stairs muttering a slew of curse words to himself when her voice came from down the hall.

"Troy?"

He stopped his hand squeezing the banister before taking a step back on the landing and turning to face the direction of her voice. She was hanging out of her doorway on her tip toes.

"If you don't get your ass back in here, I'm going to tell Ma you're doing handy work with your time off."

Troy let out a laugh as he began walking back to her doorway, "You fight dirty."

"Where I come from it's the only way to fight," she responded as he came back to her door way. The man over towered her, his blue eyes looking down at her with comfort and amusement.

"Maybe someone should teach you a lesson."

 _Oh, god._ She sucked in a silent breath, frozen in her place.

She ran her gaze hungrily over his figure, from those sandy brown wasps of hair, noble nose and defined jaw, to shoulders of corded muscle, even underneath his gray t-shirt she knew. She remembered his broad chest, ridged abdomen and lean waist. By the time she reach his firm jean clad thighs she'd become a little more than hot. Who would have thought watching him smile would have been so arousing?

But damn, it was. It was as if her inside had suddenly been set on slow burn, and coupled with her hormones and already pent up sexual frustrations. She'd never been so turned on in her life.

"Look Gabriella," he began, "I didn't come here to start up what seems to be happening right now. I strictly only wanted to feed you and your right I really should have called befor-"

"Troy," she interrupted, her heart began to canter and her mouth was dry when she finally met his gaze. His expression was unreadable. "I'm pregnant and my hormones are killing me."

"Actually it's not your hormones," he said looking a little relieved, "It's due to the amount of blood in your body, the bigger you become your blood will triple due to the baby and most of this blood is located in your pelvis area which makes you more sensitive too-"

"I don't need a doctor right now," she huffed as she gripped his shirt, "I need my boyfriend."

Troy eyes widened as he was dragged back into the apartment, "Boyfriend?" he laughed he turned around to the sound of the door locking.

Gabriella unfastened her sweater as she shrugged it off and let it fall to the floor. "Do you prefer penis on hand or something a little more direct?" she offered as she removed the clip from her hair and let the rest of her curls tumble free.

"I'd prefer fiancé," Troy smiled, that huge, heart-stopping smile, and whips his t-shirt over his head. It happened faster than she could react. One second she was standing in front of him, the next he back was up against the door her arms pinned above her head. Troy's body pressed against her, holding her immobile.

"You got a thing for helpless damsels?" she said looking up at her hands.

Troy smiled as he came in closer to her lips, "If I let you touch me this is gonna be over a lot quicker than either of us want."

"We got all night."

His mouth crashed into hers. His tongue swept inside, drinking her in, filling her up with desire. She kissed him back, hoping that she could return even a faction of the pleasure he was giving her. She squirmed against him, desperate to feel the sensation of his body moving of hers.

He moaned a deep guttural sound that set off a physical reaction in her. _Oh shit._ She'd do anything to hear that sound again. He broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers.

"Gabriella," he said her name with such longing. Warmth rushed between her legs. "I really need you to not freak out after this."

It was hard to get the words out with him starting at her lips. She didn't want to talk anymore she didn't want to think. She just wanted him. _Maybe it would be easier if she just told him that._

"I want you," she said.

She pressed closer for emphasis. His delicious groan was her reward. She didn't have long to gloat. His mouth was back on her in an instant. He pulled away from her wall and lifted her up as he began making his way across her apartment to the bed. When he put her down she quickly undid his pants.

He hissed in a breath as she traced her fingers down below the waistband of his pants. He stiffened. All of him stiffened. She moved her fingers slowly, exploring the plane of lower belly the ridge of his hips, but always keeping her fingers inches away from the part of him now straining the material of his pants.

Troy bent down his fingers grasping the hem of her flimsy top and it pulling up and over her head. Then he linked his fingers though her panties and gently began to pull them down her legs.

She watched as he removed his pants his erection springing free from his boxers before he turned back to her and slowly climbed up her body. Peppering kissing along her skin as he went, positioning himself between her legs he slid his fingers down until they found her clit. Instantly her head fell back against the pillows and her back arched as he caressed the most sensitive part of her.

Troy's breath against her ear had become ragged. His cock nudged against her he waited a second. Two seconds. Just long enough for Gabriella to fear that he might have changed his mind.

With a long exhale, he pressed forward, slowly sinking inside her body. She grabbed on to him, desperate to keep her hold on him as he slowly pulled out. Each stroke he filled her deeper until their bodies met.

Her body swam with pleasure. She couldn't be closer to him if she tried.

He pivoted and set up, pulling her with him, until she was nestled on his lap. She wrapped her legs around his back and ground against him. Each stroke drove her closer to the edge.

He wrapped his arms around her back cradling her, holding her steady. His mouth bathed her neck in kisses. She found a rhythm and stayed there. One step away from wild, she took pleasure from him. Her heart pounded so hard she thought he could hear it.

He felt it too. She saw it in his eyes. Tasted it in the swipe of his tongue against hers. This was passion. This was life.

Tension built inside of her like a fire that refused to be tamed. For the first time she didn't care about anything else. Being with Troy was like throwing herself over the edge with abandon. His body just felt too good. All the tension inside her broke. She shuddered around him. Her back arched as blinding pleasure swept through her.

He was close behind. He guided her down on her back so he was above her. He took her fast and hard. His body tensed as he came. He buried his face in her neck and pressed his body against hers. She felt every second of his release, felt it run through every muscle in his body. Sex had never been so amazing.

A moment past between them before he rolled off of her and to her side. His arm still wrapped around her waist as she lay there peacefully catching her breath. Without warning Troy shifted pulling her so she could rest her head on his shoulders.

She draped her arm over his body her fingertips tracing over his chest and belly. She was surrounded by the scent of him and she could help herself from burrowing into him a little more and then wrapping her leg around his. They lay like that for a while both in a quiet afterglow.

"Never cut your hair," he murmured.

Gabriella eyes shifted as she looked up at him while he currently played with one of her curls. "Never grow a beard."

Troy chuckled, "I think beards make a man look distinguished."

"Why do you want to look like a hillbilly?"

Troy let out another laugh, "Let me tell you something about beards," he started, "Their manly and if I had one-"

Gabriella shifted her body climbing up on top of him and straddling him, "What?"

"You really don't fight fair," he smiled his eyes falling down to her chest. "I think this is the sexist tattoo you have."

Gabriella follows his fingers down to the tattoo under her left breast. "You do?"

"Mmm hmm." He traces the ink with his finger, sending chills up and down her spine.

"Why?"

"Well, it looks fucking sexy," he said looking up into her eyes. "And it couldn't be any more accurate about you. You're very beautiful."

At that a faint blush came over her cheeks. "I'm glad you like it."

"I love them all," he smiles as he slides his hands down onto her hips. A moment between them passes as he watches with smile. "I want you happy, Baby."

Gabriella bits her lip as she watches him admiring her, "I don't know what to do with these feelings I'm having for you," she whispers.

"We're just going to have to take this one day at a time."


	10. Chapter 10

It had been hard getting out of bed this morning, but she'd had breakfast with Taylor and filled her in on the week's events. She couldn't even bring herself to be upset when her two o'clock session was late.

Michael was a great looking twenty-one year old trying to break out into the modeling scene. He had the face and body for the business and today he hired Gabriella to help him beef up his portfolio. She'd done a few models here and there, head shots and portfolio work was definitely rent money these days when wedding season wasn't in bloom.

The hours seemed to fly by as they had some fun with the shoot. Michael was an easy six foot three and completely toned. His body reminded her of Troy's. She learned that Troy ran every morning before he went to work. It was his routine to get in the zone. A routine that kept his body in tip top condition.

Smiling to herself she pushed her thoughts of Troy aside.

Her attention shifted back to Michael who had stripped down to an impossibly small pair of nude boxer briefs that barely covered the essentials, and he wrapped the white satin sheet around his waist.

"Comfy?"

"Very," Michael smiled, "You're good at this Gabriella. This doesn't even feel like work."

"Thanks," she raised her camera to her eye and started clicking away at the shot. "These sessions should be fun."

"Are you single?" he aims his sexy half smile at her.

"No," Gabriella shakes her head as she changes the setting on her camera, "And no flirting Michael."

"Sorry," he apologized, "couldn't resist. I'm in bed, mostly naked and a beautiful woman is taking my picture."

Gabriella laughed as she walked over to her table of equipment, "Trust me Michael, you don't want any of this baby momma drama."

"You're not a mother," he said a bit shocked.

"Nine weeks preggers," Gabriella said taking off her green sweater and leaving her fitted black tank on over her sports bra. Under all the lights her studio was warming up fast, thank god she'd worn a pair of yoga shorts in to work with.

"Well if it matters, I can't even tell."

Looking back at the scene behind her she let a small smile pull at her lips, "Flattery my dear, will not get you 25 percent off this session." Making her way back to the scene she comes in closer for a better close up shot.

"You're killing me," he said with a playful teasing grin. He was such a flirt.

"Okay, okay, on your back, one arm over your head. Good don't move." Gabriella climbs up onto the bed and straddles his hips with her feet so she standing directly above him. "This is the money shot."

Gabriella begins snapping away with her camera pleased with the images that she's capturing.

"Should I look serious?"

"Sure," Gabriella shrugged, "Give me that sexy not smile. Perfect." The shutter goes off a few more times and she walks up his body to get a better focus on his face. "Shit," before she realizes it she almost loses her balance, but he reaches up and clasps his hands around the back of her calves.

"Careful."

"Thanks," Gabriella let out a breath, "That's the last thing you want, death by pregnant lady." Letting out a giggle she continued to snap some more shots while he throws one hand back up over his head, keeping one hand braced on her leg to hold her steady.

"What the fuck is going on?"

Both Gabriella and Michael jump at the angry shout coming from the studio door.

"Damn it Troy," Gabriella let out a breath, "You scared the hell out of me."

Michael gathered up the sheet to cover himself as Gabriella climbed down from the bed to make her way over to Troy.

"What the fuck Gabriella?"

At that she stopped mid stride. "Stop yelling at me," Gabriella brings her camera up and turns it off. "You can go ahead and get dress Michael, We're finished here anyway."

They're both quiet as Michael gets out of the bed and walks over to the bathroom.

"What the hell is your problem?" Gabriella whispers as she soon as the door shuts behind him.

"My problem?" Troy eyes rank up and down her body and then back at the bed behind her. "What the hell do you think? You were in bed with a naked man and his hands were on you."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "He wasn't naked, Troy. And more importantly I'm not naked."

"Close enough," he mutters.

"Hey," Gabriella said sternly as she came up to him so they were inches away from each other. "This is why I told you not to freak out on me when I showed you this studio."

"You didn't tell me that you'd be working with guys who look like that," Troy pointed back at the closed bathroom door.

"Don't be a jealous ass."

Troy's jaw dropped, "You led me to believe that you worked with women or couples."

"I work with clients," Gabriella counters. "You assumed."

"I don't like it."

"It doesn't matter if you like it. This is how I pay my bills."

Troy eyes glare at her like she's grown a second head has he runs both his hand through his hair.

At this moment Michael comes out of the bathroom, fully dressed in jeans, t-shirt and sneakers. "Thanks again Gabriella, I had fun."

Gabriella nods as she walks past Troy to see Michael out, "Me too, and you're welcome. I should have the photos edited and back to you by the end of the week."

"Great. See ya," He waves as he leaves shutting the studio door behind him.

Gabriella turns around her eyes forming daggers in Troy direction. His own blue eyes narrowed in hers. He's royally pissed.

"What exactly, are you mad about?" she ask as she makes her way to the bed to begin stripping the sheets.

"You're going to be my wife." Troy said through gritted teeth, "and I don't want my wife standing in would only be appropriate as nightwear over a naked guy on a bed with his hand on her bare leg."

"First of all, I'm not your wife yet," Gabriella bit out. "And this is my job. You knew that. I take pictures of all different kinds of stuff." She finished with the bed and turned to face him again. "What makes this any different from the lingerie shoot? The erotic shoots? The women baring it all for their husbands."

"You're not alone in a room with someone twice your size who can hurt you," Troy explained. "Honestly, what if things got out of hand?"

"I am quite capable of taking care of myself Troy."

"I don't like it."

"It isn't your place to tell me that I can't do this."

"I didn't say that."

"That's what you're implying. I've done this for years. No one has ever gotten out of hand. And I do not have sex with my clients."

Troy was quiet for a moment as he thought about everything that just happened. His mind racing with all the scenarios of what could have happened here tonight, despite her fairy tale belief that nothing could ever happen. She wasn't untouchable. No one was.

Troy let out a breath as he took in her appearance, "Don't you have any real clothes in here?"

Gabriella nodded, "I took them off, it gets pretty hot in here."

Troy nostrils flare and Gabriella brings up hand, "Relax, it happens no matter who I'm photographing. I don't have an AC in here."

"Why not?"

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders, "sweaty bodies are sexier on film."

Troy nods as he looks around, "We're going to have to find a compromise," he said quietly. "Your safety is my number one concern."

"Gee and here I thought you were just jealous." Gabriella teased as picked up her back of clothes.

"I never said I wasn't," Troy watched as she made her way into the small bathroom to change her clothes. After a moment Troy let out a sigh as he shoved his hand into his pockets. "The hospital is having a thing this weekend. It's like a get to know the staff dinner."

"Sounds boring," she called from inside the bathroom. "What do I wear?"

Troy shrugged as he looked around the studio, "something formal, comfortable. I'm not really sure what considered fashionable these days."

"Well I'll clue you in," Gabriella said as she came out of the bathroom in her tiny yellow summer dress, "The words comfortable and formal never go hand in hand."

She never failed to take his breath away.

The yellow silk summer dress had two mini spaghetti straps over her shoulders. She'd pulled her hair back into pony tail and her curls still had some loose tousled strands around her face.

"I'll take your word for it."

"Zip me up," she said spinning around in front of him to expose her bare back to him. _No bra._ His brow perked as he reached for the zipper and slowly dragged it along the curve of her back. "I see your face is nearly healed," she said causally over her shoulder.

"Just in time to take another beating," he was only partially joking. By now the news of their relationship had gone through the entire family. He gotten a few disgruntled text messages, Nick still wasn't saying a word as he expected and Maria had spent three hours last night going over a guest list with his mother for the wedding.

Crazy didn't begin to describe this situation.

"You don't always have to take a punch for me."

Troy raised his brow just as she turned to face him, "Gabi I'll take a punch for you any day of the week. Don't forget. I've known you all my life; you're not just another woman to me."

"Maybe that's the problem," she said quietly.

For the first time ever, he understood the line in the sand between the Montez family and himself. He was the outsider. A problem to be handled. He was a gutter rat. He wasn't good enough for her. He disrespected their kindness and he'd overstayed his welcome. He swallowed hard as he looked back down at the table.

He'd spent most of his life as just another member of the family. Just another one of the boys, running around with Nick, blowing things up with Eddie, and just watching scary movies Tony and Ricky. Now he sat in silence as the five brother sat at the table quietly watching him with distain.

Maria had wasted no time putting together a color scheme for the wedding. She'd enlisted Rachel, Sharpay and Lucile's help so far in putting together a few small center piece samples for Gabriella's approval.

Dinner had been quieter than normal, the women chatted about the wedding plans, the babies. Sharpay and Gabriella compared morning sickness stories and on a number of occasions he could swear he saw the vain in Louie's neck throb as he clutched his fork a little tighter.

By the end of the meal his mother and Maria had opened a bottle of wine and toasted at the dinner table to the combing of two wonderful and fortunate families. He wished he could believe them.

In-between dinner and desert he slipped out onto the porch for some air.

"Here," the sound of Sharpay's soft voice made him jerk. "You look like you could use this."

Troy smiled as he looked at the stemless glass of wine. "Thank you."

"You know it's a shame Children's Memorial never called you, we could have been co-workers." Sharpay whined as she leaned over the porch railing.

"Are you sure Nick's alright with you talking to me?" Troy questioned.

"He'll get over it." Sharpay waved her hand as she flipped some of her blond hair over her shoulder, "You're finally going to be my official brother-in-law," her smile pulled at the corner as she reached over and placed her hand on his arm. "I don't feel so surrounded by crazy anymore. Now that you're around again I feel like there's finally someone here who gets me."

Troy smiled. A part of him was happy to hear those words; the other part of him reminded himself it didn't matter. "You don't mean that."

Sharpay shrugged her shoulders, "I've missed you like crazy Troy. You me and Nick, I feel like undergrad was the best time of my life. I always had the best of both worlds, my best friend who I could talk about everything with and my boyfriend. When you left to New York it took a long time for me to adjust."

Troy knew the feeling. "Undergrad feels like a lifetime ago."

"But those were the days," she looked out into sky. "You and me. The way we would stay up until the late hours of the morning cramming for classes, goofing off in the library. Nick keeping us alive by bringing us food from the restaurant."

Troy smiled along, trying his best to recall those nights with fondness. Being alone with Sharpay back then had been all he had lived for. Moments of time where it was just them surrounded by their books and notes talking about their dreams and passions. Until those moments when Nick would show up and suddenly it was as if Troy didn't exist. They'd get wrapped up in each other, in stupid jokes or silly games that made no sense. They never made sense. It drove him crazy. Eventually it made him angry.

It was almost impossible to think that one day he might ever enjoy another woman's company for company's sake but with Gabriella he did. It was their impromptu date to the engagement party that had changed everything. It completely took him by surprise that after a few glasses of champagne they loosen up, he'd found himself wildly fascinated by _her._ Even now it wasn't just about her body beneath her clothes but her mind beneath her beautiful face as well and the way she just made him laugh.

For the first time ever he looked back on his behavior with Sharpay with a sense of shame and regret that had nothing to do with Nick. He let a little crush get the best of him. So much so that he put it over family and friendship.

His mind shifted focus and he began falling down a new path of memories. Riding in the delivery van with Gabriella as they talked about their favorite movies, listening to whatever boy band or girl pop star Gabriella insisted they sing along to. Nights at the dinner table watching as Gabriella sit quietly at the table while her brother talked on for hours.

She was always there in his memories, doing something that made him curious, something that made him wonder. He looked out for her, mostly out of what he thought had been loyalty to the family that had always done so much for him and his family. Now, looking back he wondered if there was something else behind his protective nature. Something lingering under all those times he gave a friendly nudge and asked what she was thinking about.

He never saw her as a little sister, never thought of her as just another one of the guys. What had she been to him all those years ago to bring out such a caring side of him?

It was then he realized Sharpay was talking.

"I feel like my boobs are itching all the time," she said making a face as she discreetly rubbed one. "Ugh, I know pregnancy is a beautiful thing but I am not looking forward to being sore and hungry all the time."

"I'm sure you'll handle the pregnancy beautifully," Troy said politely. "You always did have a certain grace for making the best out of a worst situation."

Gabriella stood in the kitchen looking out into the porch, a glass of water clasp tightly in her hands as she watched Troy talk to Sharpay. She'd been an idiot.

Sharpay's eyes gleamed as she leaned into say something Troy, lingering to whisper something in his ear. It was the way she touched his hand that caused the word _bitch_ to float into Gabriella head. A tall, blonde, impossibly glamorous and beautiful woman, she reminded Gabriella of old Hollywood. Her eyes narrowed as she watched Troy sip his wine glass as he nodded along to something she'd said.

She knew Troy had said he was getting over someone else in the beginning but never in a million years had she thought … did she think that… _Bitch._

If she had claws she would scratch Sharpay's eyes out without a second thought. There it was written clearly right there in front of her and she had been an idiot for never seeing it before. His interest in her, the way he leaned in closely to hear what she had to say, the obvious interest in his expression. It was all so clear a highly polished window couldn't have been more transparent.

Feeling everything inside her clench, she forced her ears to listen what was happening around her. To her mother and Lucile discussing photograph venues while they washed and dried the dishes to Louie Ricky and Tony in the other room trying make her father see reason that this whole wedding was doomed.

"This is classic Gabi, she does something stupid and then we all have clean up after her mess and make it look okay." Nick's voice traveled into the hall despite her father's stern warning to keep his voice down.

But all she could focus on was Troy and Sharpay. The way they talk about medical articles and procedures. She wasn't stupid. She knew that. But medical jargon was its own separate language; one she didn't know how to translate.

Sharpay did. Sharpay spoke fluent in medical jargon.

What the hell had happened? By agreeing to marry her he'd deprived himself of a marriage that would be far better suited to him.

Sharpay would be perfect. She had the physical attributes he so desired, Gabriella doubted that any man could get tired of Sharpay, but more importantly from Troy point of view there would be no juggling of time, no compromise. Sharpay would fit into his life as if she'd been born there.

Shit. Now her brain was running away from her. She couldn't make it stop. She been standing here for twenty minutes and already Gabriella had mapped out her entire future with Troy.

"Are you okay?" Troy asked quietly. He had come in from outside and was standing in front of her.

She swallowed and jerked a nod. "I think I have indigestion," she said uttering the first thing that came into her mind.

"Do you want to go?"

Gabriella shook her head, "No it's alright, I'm just going to go upstairs to the bathroom."

"You're very quiet," Troy said in the car later that night. He'd just parked the car in front of her apartment building when he looked over to see her gazing out the window.

She'd become increasingly quiet since they left her parents house. He wanted to reach out and find out what troubled her but he didn't know how. He felt like any question he asked right about now would be a stupid one.

Obviously dinner had been tense. Her brothers weren't speaking and her mother had caught them both off guard with all the wedding details. To say the night had been eventful was putting it mildly.

Refusing to look up at him she wiped her nose. "I'm the world's biggest freaking idiot."

"Do you know what I've noticed about you?" Troy said taking a risk and reach out to take her hand. When she didn't answer he let out a sigh. "The worst things said about you, come from your own mouth."

Her eyes flickered from the window to Troy, "Everything is just so difficult. I didn't expect it to be this hard," she exhaled, a low painful breath. "I know I asked you to pretend but it's just a lot harder than I thought."

"Then why are we pretending?" Troy sighed, "Why not just be honest?"

Gabriella looked away from Troy her sniffles coming and going as she thought of the right way to explain it to him without sounding pathetic. "It's a bit of a family joke, that I've always been this hopeless romantic. Even when I was a little girl I knew I wanted to get married one day and have children. But I want more than that, I want what Ma and Papa have."

"Gabi, they're one in a million."

"Maybe, I don't know what to think anymore. It's not that Ma and Papa wouldn't understand us marrying for the baby, or wouldn't be supportive. But they'd know I was giving up on my dream. I don't want to do that to them," she paused as she looked up at him. "All they want is for me to be happy. They don't ask for anything more than that. Nick's right, when I was younger if I had a problem they would just bail me out of it. I just don't want that anymore. I want to prove to them that I can do this."

"I think you're being hard on yourself, and on them," he said unexpectedly. "They adore you. Do you know how lucky you are to have that? People who care about you? Who only want you to be happy?" Troy smiled, "Because we just left a room full of those kind of people."

Gabriella opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off.

"I agree, lying to your family is wrong and I wish I never agreed to do it. But do you know what my biggest fear is?"

Gabriella shook her head.

"That you're right, that if you tell them the truth then they will stop you. They'll show you that with a family like yours there no way in hell you have to shackle yourself to me, that you and the baby will be fine, that you won't need me."

Gabriella wiped her right eye, "Don't be stupid," she murmured. "You're the baby's father and nothing is going to change that. Of course the baby is going to need you."

"The baby will need us both," Troy corrected.

Gabriella huffed as she sat in the passenger seat looking out the windshield.

"Is there something else?" Troy asked with a raised brow. It was too dark to read her eyes.

She raised her shoulders in a sign of nonchalance, a smile playing on her lips. It was too dark to tell if her eyes smiled too. "Why didn't you apply for a job at Sharpay's hospital?"

Troy raised a brow as he thought about her question, "I wasn't interested in working for Children's Memorial."

They sat there in the car a little longer in silence.

"Are you alright?" Troy finally asked.

"I need you to be honest with me," Gabriella said as she turned so she could face him a little bit.

"Of course," Troy said carefully.

"Tell me the truth, that night when you followed me up to Ricky old room, you weren't sleeping with me to get over Sharpay."

Troy stilled for a moment as he was genuinely taken aback. "Gabriella…"

At that her eyes shut. "It's really a simple question Troy. I know you might have been drunk at the time but was I or wasn't I your Sharpay runner up."

"Hey," his voice was a lot sharper than he intended as it cut through her words. "Look at me right now."

Hesitantly she looked up at him, unsure about what to expect.

"You are not a runner up. Don't you ever say that about yourself." His hands reached over to take hers pulling them up to his lips. "That night I wanted you, no one else. Do you understand that?"

Gabriella wasn't sure what to say about his admission. The butterflies in her stomach were fluttering everywhere but at the same time a nagging suspicion in the back of her mind told her she'd hit a nerve.

"Gabriella?"

"I understand," she said quietly.


	11. Chapter 11

"Scary jealous or sexy jealous?" Taylor asked as she shifted through Gabriella closet a second time.

"Stupid jealous," Gabriella huffed as she looked up at the ceiling. "Thanks for helping me with this today by the way."

"Oh come on you know it's no big deal," Taylor said pulling out a glittery black dress, "Besides what was I supposed to do when you started begging?"

Gabriella let out a laugh, "It's been such a week with all the Tokyo preparations and house hunting, packing and just the thought of dressing up right now and going to a work thing gives me hives."

"It can't be all that bad," Taylor said setting the dress aside and pulling out another dress in green. "What did your assistant say about subletting your apartment?"

"She's all for it," Fortunately enough Gabriella didn't need to worry about her lease not being up. Kelsi had jumped at the chance to sublet it and move out of her sister's basement, which saved Gabriella a major headache. "Now if only we had a house to move into."

"Well," Taylor reached for her glass of wine. "What's the hold up?"

"I don't know," she whined. She felt his irritation with her at every beautiful home they'd been shown. And they were beautiful, palatial in size and structure, the kind of home any little girl dreaming of being a perfect housewife would love to live in. But those little girls also dreamt of living in their palatial homes with their husbands, not with the man who's married them so he could have legal rights to their child.

Gabriella shifted and lifted herself onto her elbows so she could see Taylor, "I am a pregnant woman. I need things to feel right."

"Right?" Taylor raised a brow, "all these amazing houses and fiancé who's obviously crazy about you? I can't image why things don't feel right?"

Gabriella shrugged as she leaned back a little and reached for her camera beside her, "I guess. I'm still new to all this Tay, I don't like being questioned about the things I do."

"Well," Taylor leaned on closet door frame. "He's not being a controlling asshole, is he?"

"No, but he does have a bossy streak like my brothers," Gabriella frowned. "Not in a bad way, I know he cares about me. He's really sweet and gentle with me."

Taylor shook her head, "you never could recognize when someone was interested in you Gabriella."

Gabriella made a face. "Troy has nothing to worry about."

Taylor made a face, "You and I know that."

"So why doesn't he?" Gabriella pouted.

"Because this is new to him, too."

Gabriella narrowed her eyes. "Whose side are you on?"

"Yours, love. Always yours." Taylor pulled out another dress and held it up in front of her. "Where is he anyway?"

"Working," Gabriella let out a sigh, "there's some kind of event tonight with the hospital and he coming by after to pick me up."

Silence past between them and Gabriella stared at the camera in her hands. Until Taylor dropped her shoulders and spoke, "So Sharpay is pregnant?"

"Yup," Gabriella frowned. "That bitch seems to have it all."

Taylor shifted her weight to the left as she watched Gabriella put the camera off to the side. "It's not that different, I mean so what? You guys started a little backwards."

"A little?" Gabriella huffed. "I bet when Sharpay told Nick they were having a baby it was the happiest day of his life. When I spilled the beans people wince."

"So?"

"So I'm about to go into my second trimester and all that glowing crap that everyone raves about has completely missed me."

"No it hasn't," Taylor came over to Gabriella and sat down on the bed next to her. "Trust me, your glowing."

"If I am glowing it's more like neon flashing … mistakes made here rather than a radiant mother to be glow," she said motioning with her hands toward and invisible marquee.

Taylor chuckled as she shook her head. "You know Gabi, Stupid jealous is still kinda hot."

Gabriella pouted as she thought about it for a moment. "I guess it was kinda hot. No one other than my brother has ever wanted to physically hurt someone just for touch the back of my leg."

"Right." Taylor nodded, "That must count for something?"

"It's just that," Gabriella said with a more sober face. "When we first slept together he said he was getting over some one."

"Who?"

"I think he was talking about Sharpay," Gabriella raised a brow as she stared off into the distance.

"Holy shit," Taylor sank onto the bed, "When your family commits to the drama they don't half-ass it do they?"

Gabriella shook her head as she stared out in front of her. "You should have seen them together. It was so obvious that something was going on there."

"What are you going to do? Are you going to tell Nick?"

Gabriella shook her head, "I don't know what to tell Nick."

Taylor let out a deep breath as she looked off into the distance. "Maybe you should just ask him."

"I don't know if I want to know the answer just yet," Gabriella mumbled.

Later that night Gabriella was buffed and polished. Taylor had helped her curl her thick brown hair and together they managed to twist it up into some kind of sexy knot looking thing with tendrils hanging around her face.

She'd been working on her make up when she heard her front door open she knew Troy let himself in with the key she'd given him. Looking in the mirror she gave herself a nod of approval. She'd made her eyes look all smoky and sultry, accentuating the brown with grey tone. Her cheekbones were defined and her lips were pouty with a cranberry-red stain that was guaranteed not to smudge or come off for at least eighteen hours.

Taylor swore by it.

Just as she stepped out of the bathroom that Troy came to a standstill in the middle of the room.

"You can't seriously expect me to want to leave this apartment when you look like that?"

His eyes narrowed with huger as he took in her little black cocktail dress. The skirt was floaty and soft, flirting just at her knees.

"You said to dress formal."

Troy's smile pulled into a wolfish grin, "I also expected you to blow me off."

Gabriella turned around to her night stand where she began picking and choosing items for her clutch. "Believe it or not I do care about your work. I want to support you. The baby going to have questions about where you are all day, might as well be able to answer them."

"You know our baby is going to be born into a house fill with art and science," Troy inhaled slowly, talking in her calm, reasonable words. Slowly he moved behind her, slipping an arm around her waist to rest on her still-flat stomach. "Makes you wonder about all the possibilities?"

Gabriella let out a huff, "Possibilities, with my luck we'll be dragging him or her out of a bar on their sixteen birthday. We just need to hope that it gets my beauty and your brains then we should have pretty great kid."

"The other way around works just as well. Stop putting yourself down, Gabriella." He nuzzled her neck for a moment. "You're one of the smartest people I know."

Her hand came down over his, a slight tremor in the fingers grasping his. "That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me."

"And I mean it baby," the air around them thickened, the usual smells he associated with her apartment, sex, Chinese food, and the soft scent of her detergent were replaced by her light floral scent, sweet with richer undertones just like its wearer. Desire flooded him and he moved his other hand to her waist, caressing the subtle curve as he followed the line down to her hip.

"I'm sorry about the other night," he whispered into her ear. "I shouldn't have reacted how I did at the studio."

The hand covering his tightened and he could feel her breathing speed up. Reluctantly he left her hip, brining his hand up to push her curls away so he had better access to her neck. She trembled as he moved in close to press a light kiss on her neck then another, working his way around to the slim shoulder as his hand slid around to her ribs, spraying out until he felt the full underside of her breast underneath his thumb.

"Never in a million years, did I ever think I could feel this way."

Her breaths were coming quicker as she leant against him, arching into his touch, into his kiss, holding on as she turned around to find his mouth with hers. Warm, inviting, intoxicating. "How do you feel?" she murmured against his mouth as he found the zipper at the back of her dress and eased it down the line of her back. Her own hands were tugging at his shirt, moving up his back in a teasing, light caress.

"I get jealous, I get mad and worried. That's only because these feelings I have for you are starting to turn into something and don't want to lose you."

His words held so much promise. His hands slipping the dress from her shoulders, holding in a groan as one hand continued to tease his back the other sliding around to his chest.

Her eyes came up to meet his. "About the other night-"

"Let's not argue for once." He interrupted with a smile as he gently used his thumb to rub tiny circles on her skin.

"What time does this thing start?"

"We have over an hour before the dinner, thought maybe I'd give you a tour?"

"Tours are overrated." She pressed a kiss to his throat, her tongue darting out to mark the most sensitive sport as her fingers worked on his shirt buttons.

"Well. In that case," Troy said holding onto her as she undid the final button, pushing his shirt off him with a triumphant smile. "Bed, couch, or floor?"

Gabriella looked up at him, her eyes luminous with desire. "Over an hour? Let's try for all three."

"God I was hoping you'd say that," Troy smiled as he lifted her onto the bed.

Two hours later Troy led her down one of the corridors to a big multipurpose room that had been decorated with lots of white and purple hues.

"This place is huge," Gabriella said linking her arm in his. "How do walk around and not get lost?"

Troy let out a laugh, "Who knows," he murmured as they found their table. "I spend a lot of time in the operating room or with parents."

Gabriella looked up at the stage and seen a huge picture of Troy's face on one of the podiums. "Troy, why is your face up there?"

Troy looked in the direction she pointed and smiled, "There were a few new hires, they're introducing us tonight."

Gabriella's mouth fell open, "This night is about you?" Gabriella quickly began adjusting her dress. "Damn it Troy, I have rug burn on my knees."

"Baby as far as I'm concerned that was the best part of the night."

Gabriella gave him a playful shove. Her eyes looked around the room there were five large posters arrayed along the stage of different people. And a few woman she visibly noticed were flocked around Troy's especially.

"So when they took your picture what did they ask you to convey?" she said leaning back in her chair, "Look like a serious doctor with a hint of smoking hot?

Troy glanced at the photo, "that was the exact brief. Why do you have any suggestions?"

"No I think you look smoking hot and," she eyed the gaggle of giggle females pointing in their direction, "so do they."

Troy smirked, "Jealous?"

"A little," Gabriella placed her hand on his shoulder. "Nothing a little PDA won't fix."

"Dr. Bolton!" A smartly dressed woman came out of nowhere, making a beeline for their table. "I've been looking everywhere for you. You're late. How are you?"

Troy stood from his seat and Gabriella followed suit, hoping that the dress at least covered her knees. Troy arms reached back and propelled her forward suddenly. "Dr. Gold this is my fiancée Gabriella Montez. Gabriella this is the chief of surgery Dr. Tracy Gold."

"So this is the mysterious fiancée?" Gabriella was aware that she was being sized up by a pair of shrewd brown eyes. "It's nice to meet you, Gabriella."

"Likewise." Gabriella held out her hand and it was folded into a tight grip, the other woman still looking at her intently.

"And what do you do, Gabriella?"

Most people would probably start with _congratulations_. Not this woman. Gabriella smiled tightly. "I'm a photographer."

"Adorable," the grip was still tight on her hand as the woman turned her attention to Troy. "She's cute."

"She's also right here," Gabriella murmured as she pulled her hand free.

"Right," Dr. Gold smiled at Troy, her dimples perfectly even, her teeth flawless, "Let's round up the others then and get you together on stage for the introductions."

Gabriella watched as Dr. Gold lead him off leaving her behind at the table. _Well this was just fantastic._

In a matter of moments the multipurpose room began to fill up, waiters were walking around with trays of champagne and Gabriella desperately wished she could take one. Looking around the room she saw a mixture of eager looking doctors and spouses. An elderly man sat down with his wife beside her, both of them commenting loudly on the new batch of doctors.

"Did you see who they have running the pit?" the older man said with a huff, "I swear they just keep getting younger and younger as the years go by."

"Oh Howard," the older woman said. "You say that every year. You're just getting older."

"Well what about the new pediatric surgeon? It's about time they hire someone who actually knows what they're doing." The old man shook his head. "Hopefully this one doesn't leave."

Gabriella smiled, "I think you can count on him being around for a while."

"Is that so?" the older man tuned towards Gabriella, "My name is Howard Asher, who might you be darling?"

"Gabriella Montez, soon to be Gabriella Bolton," she held out her hand showing off her ring with a new certain pride.

"That is a gorgeous ring my dear," the older woman smiled as she leaned into see it better. "I can tell he has marvelous taste."

"Of course he does," Howard smiled, "Tell me, he once wrote an article during his residency on a procedure he was working on for neurosurgery on infants born with Cephalic disorders. Has he talked about actually putting it into practice?"

Did he what? About what?

Gabriella opened her mouth not really sure what was about to come out of it when Dr. Gold's voice came over the mic.

"Ladies and gentlemen we've gathered here tonight to introduce you to the new faces here at our hospital. For the last two weeks you've seen these guys walking around and we want to welcome them into our family."

The older man's attention shifted and Gabriella sent up a silent prayer to god. She watched as each of the new members introduced themselves, talked about where they came from, and listed their qualifications. Just as it was Troy's turn Gabriella thought she might be on the brink of death by boredom. How many of these would she be expected to attend?

Looking around the room there were a lot of single people around. Was that because their spouses had opted to stay home? Did they all learn their lesson the hard way, just as she was learning hers now?

"My name is Troy Bolton your new colleague in pediatric surgery. I was born and raised in Chicago, did my residency in New York. I am a soon to be husband to a beautiful woman. Where are you baby?" he paused as he looked out into the crowd.

He wouldn't.

"Stand up sweet pea, he's asking for ya." The older woman smiled as she leaned over her husband.

Gabriella did as she was told.

"There she is," Troy smiled as he tucked a hand in his pocket. "We are also a soon be parents. So just be prepared to see us here for a lot of that first time parent craziness that everyone rolls their eyes about in the break room."

The crowd chuckled, and Troy flashed him his charming smile. "I promise there will be many birthday parties and celebrations where I supply the beer."

The crowd cheered and he handed the mic over to Dr. Gold.

"I like him," Howard said with a smile as he leaned back in his chair. "Humble, smart and a family man."

Gabriella nodded as she took her seat nodding at the few congratulations that were being shouted in her direction. "Yes, he is fascinating, isn't he?"

"I think he's exactly what this hospital needs."

"Yes," Gabriella's hand were damp, she could feel her hair stick to the back of her neck with fear. _Please don't ask me to do anything but agree with you,_ she prayed silently.

"Nevertheless he is a clever man," the older woman said, "We were lucky to get him, I heard that Children's Memorial was also making him an offer."

Gabriella's ear perked. He lied to her. He had turned the job down. With over 200 faculty and over 500 staff, the research institute's primary goal was to facilitate the ability of its membership to perform research leading to the most advanced pediatric health care! It had to be Troy's dream job as a pediatric surgeon.

Why wouldn't he take the job there? The only reason he wouldn't take it was because that's where Sharpay nursed. His feelings for her were so strong he couldn't even be in the same building. A wave of nausea overtook her as she sat there perfectly still.

"So what is it, that you do darling?"

Gabriella eye darted back to Howard's caring hazel eyes that had aged well over the years showing off his wisdom and joy for life. "I'm a photographer."

"Creative type, eh? Landscapes or fashion?"

Gabriella blinked. "Er… neither," letting out a sigh she reached into her clutch and pulled out a card. "I'm an erotic photographer. I take couples portraits or boudoir photos. I have a studio downtown."

"Well," Howard's eyes went wide as he looked down at the card. Obviously not the kind of job he expected from Troy's fiancé judging by the surprise on his face. Gabriella filled in the blanks: too commercial, not intellectual enough.

She really did want to support Troy. She wanted a chance to look into his world, but now that she was here, she felt like Alice. Too big or too small but either way not right. How on earth was she going to fit in? Say the right things, do the right things, be the right kind of wife? She thought being a wife was crazy enough but being the wife of an doctor was beginning to look infinitely worse. This life wasn't even intended for her, it was intended for Sharpay.

Right now it didn't feel as if there was any chance at all. The gap between them was too wide and she had no idea how to bridge it.

"Hey," Troy said pulling out the chair next to Gabriella, "You alright."

"I'm going to Tokyo next week," Gabriella said quietly.

"Whoa," Troy shifted so he was facing her a little. "Tokyo?"

"I have a shoot there."

"So that's it? You're just going to Tokyo?"

"It's just for a week," Gabriella said quickly. "More like five days." Away from all this chaos, from this nightmare she was living in. She needed time to think this through. Thank god for her job.

"Oh well if it's just five days," Troy said in a low voice. "Seriously, that's your argument?"

"What do you want me to do?" Gabriella said with annoyance. "Ask for your permission?"

"How about just an acknowledgment?" Troy said with frown as he tried to keep his voice down. "I don't like the idea of you traveling outside of the country pregnant."

"Woman do it all the time. Surely I'm not the first pregnant woman to board a plane."

"Then I'm coming with you."

"Don't rearrange your schedule on my behalf. It's only five days," she said moving to stand. "I've been functioning just fine in my life without you I think I'm capable of five days."

"You weren't my fiancé then." He countered holding her to him so she couldn't make a scene, "You weren't pregnant either. Seriously is there something wrong with me wanting to spend time with you?"

 _Yes,_ she wanted to scream. There was everything wrong with it. Every minute they spent together made her heart hurt even more that their life could never be real, that the love she felt for him would never be reciprocated.

In a flash, she remembered the first time she'd seen him, sitting with the rest of her brothers in the living room, crowded around the television watching a sport's game with her father.

Little Gabriella had taken one look at him and immediately pictured him on a horse coming to rescue her from the tower where the evil witch held her.

A young girl's crush that was all it had been. She'd had plenty of them: pop stars film stars, her bedroom walls had been littered with posters. Troy had always seemed as remote to her young self as they had been.

"Gabriella?"

"Did you sleep with Sharpay?"

Troy's eyes went wide as he stood up and brought her with him, not that she was putting up much of a fight. "Good night Dr. Asher," he said politely to the couple next to them. "It's such a pleasure to meet you sir."

"A pleasure to meet you as well son," the older man said turning his gaze to Gabriella, "You too Miss Montez."

"Thank you," it was all Gabriella could manage.

Troy guided her out of the multipurpose room coming to a stop in the hallway when he was sure they were alone.

"What kind of question is that?"

"An obvious one," Gabriella shot back.

"No I have not slept with Sharpay, and I am insulted you think I would have. She's my best friend's wife."

"Don't be insulted. It's only a matter of time. I was your best friends little sister and we all see where that got us."

A dangerous silence followed.

When she looked up at him, Troy eyes had darkened and fixed on her, a pulse throbbing at the junction where his earlobe met his jaw.

"We're leaving."

Gabriella watched him walk on head of her. Her heart hammering so hard she could feel the beats in her mouth. Even her legs were shaking as she began to follow him.

Once they were in the she waited until the car was in motion before attempting to apologies. "I'm sorry if I…"

"I am not prepared to have this discussion in the car," he said grimly keeping his eyes on the road.

"But…"

"Gabriella please." He said with such finality she clamped her lips together to stop herself from saying anything else.

Once they were inside her apartment, Gabriella quickly removed her shoes. "I'm going to make myself some tea. Do you want anything?"

"No." Troy's answer was short. She could feel his anger rippling beneath the surface, just as it had on the drive back from the hospital when he sat beside her, his hand firmly on the wheel. His arms so tense she could see the muscles bunch under the fabric.

Now he'd rammed his hands into his pockets.

Gabriella headed straight for the kitchen and with shaking hands she filled the kettle. Camomile tea, while not the most ideal for the situation might help soothe her insides that her emotions had shredded to bits.

"I'm struggling to understand some things," Troy said in a tone that was calm and reasonable. "Do you think I'm some immoral scum bag who sleeps around or do you just think so little of me that I'd be willing to openly betray the only family I've ever known."

"You want her."

"Not in the way you're implying."

Gabriella let out a huff, "then you should."

"What should I want?" Troy said taking a step into the kitchen.

"She's a beautiful, intelligent woman."

"Yes," Troy admitted, "she is. But that does not mean that I want to or that I have ever slept with her."

"Just stop lying," Gabriella said turning back to cabinets and grabbing a cup. "It's obvious that you have feelings for her." _Hold it together Gabriella, please just a few more minutes, keep it together, then this conversation will be over._

"I asked you to marry me. I chose you."

His words cut through her, slicing through her heart deep into her marrow.

"You chose me?" she asked slowly, her ears ringing, her heart thundering so hard it reverberated through her skin.

"You know I did. I made a promise to _you_ and on our wedding day my vows will be to _you_."

Gabriella spun around to face him. The smile she'd been wearing since their return to the apartment was gone.

"You _chose_ me?"

"Gabriella…"

"You chose me?" her husky voice rose with every syllable. Before she knew what was happening she grabbed the cup and thrown it at the far wall. White china exploded upon impact, large chunks flying on the wooden floor, small shards landing like darts around the larger pieces.

"What the-?"

"You didn't choose me. you didn't choose to be my husband; you chose to be a father." Her face was dark with color, her eyes wild.

Troy stood up a little straighter, "Gabriella, baby, I need you to calm down."

"Do _not_ call me that. Whatever the hell it means, you don't mean it."

"It means-"

"I don't care what it means!" Her voice had risen to a scream. "You want me to calm down? You don't want me to throw cups?" Gabriella turned around grabbing a plate from the sink. "Well how about plates? Isn't this what housewives do when their husbands don't want them?"

The plate went flying in the same way as the cup. Without pausing for breath, she swung open the door of the cupboard that contained the rest of the dinner plates.

"Gabriella, that's enough," he commanded.

"Don't tell me what's enough."

He lunged for her before she cold through the plate she'd taken hold of, grabbing her wrist with one hand and relieving her of the plate with the other. "I said that's enough."

Heart pounding, blood surging with adrenaline, he slammed the cupboard shut and flung the plate off to the side on the counter top before pressing her against it, using his strength and height to trap her.

She pushed against him furiously, bucking. "Bastard, let me go!"

"I will let you go when you've calmed down."

"I am calm!" she shouted.

"Listen to me," he said, trapping her face in his hands, forcing her to look at him. "I don't want to sleep with Sharpay. The only woman I want to sleep with is you."

"You're a liar."

"When have I ever lied to you? Name one instance?"

"You said you ever never offered a job for Children Memorial."

Troy let out a breath, "I never said that, I said I wasn't interested, which, has a lot more to do with what I want for my career than Sharpay."

"But it does have something to do with her."

Troy let his hands fall to her shoulders, even though he still kept her pinned to the counter top.

"I had a really big crush on her through undergrad," he confessed. "She didn't want me, she wanted Nick so I stepped aside. When things got serious between them I removed myself from the situation because I was lonely, stupid and bitter."

"She's the reason you went to New York."

Troy let out a sigh and nodded. "But you are every part of the reason for why I came back," he said sincerely.

"I don't know if I can believe that," she said quietly. "We agreed to marry for one reason and one reason only Troy."

"Our baby," he supplied flatly.

"Yes," she said as her eyes filled up with tears. "For our baby. It's the only reason we agreed to this. We're not doing this for ourselves."

"Gabriella I love you."

"But I've loved you for a lot longer," she said taking a deep breath. "And right now, I need time."

"Time for what?"

"I don't know," Gabriella said quietly. "But I need to figure out if I want to do this."


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, sorry for the delay. This week was just brutal, I started working on book three, things got busy at work, and I've just been tired. On the bright side I'm on vacation till next Thursday and I have plans to get a lot of writing done. Hopefully I won't miss the Friday deadline again. Here hoping you guys enjoy this and have an awesome Labor Day weekend!**

A week had gone by since the night of the incident, not by choice, Troy adjusted to staying at his mother's full time instead of bouncing back and forth between the two apartments. His own bed had seemed so huge, empty. Cold. At one point he had rolled over ready to pull her into his arms, only to find that she wasn't there. It was odd how her absence had loomed through the long almost sleepless nights.

Odd how quickly he had grown accustomed to her presence, the low even breathing, the warmth of her body. The way she woke up and spooned into him, the long hair spread over both pillows.

Odd how right it felt.

Climbing the stairs to his mother apartment he wiped the sweat off his brow with a towel. Even his morning runs left him feeling unsatisfied and usually they helped him get into the zone. Making his way to the kitchen he paused when he heard Maria's voice in discussion with his mother.

"I know her," Maria said quietly. "She's just as stubborn as the rest of them."

Troy hung back not sure if he should make his presence known.

"She wanted to leave home after college, her father and I respected that." Maria continued "We were both working at a young age, so we get the need to try something new."

"Of course, if you guys didn't take a risk on the restaurant you would never be where you are now," Lucile raved.

Maria murmured, "Gabriella's always been on her own. We're not foolish enough to think that she doesn't have a life. We've always know she's had a bit of a wild streak."

"Things will change." Lucile seemed to sigh, "In times like these it's important that we all stick together."

"At least you know your son. I have no idea what my daughter is thinking. She won't allow us to pay her rent or buy her a decent car or help in her career. I don't like it but I accept it. She only comes over on Wednesday nights. I mean, I try to tell myself that at least I get to see her for a few hours even if I know she's sitting there counting down to dessert."

Troy felt a pinch in his heart for Maria. Gabriella was very private come to think of it. She was lying to her parents about her job, her relationship and hiding herself away from them.

Troy bit his bottom lip as he quietly retreated into his bedroom, careful to shut the door quietly behind him. He reached for his phone and unlocked it to check his messages. Still not a word. She'd been in Tokyo for three days now. _Was this how his friendship with her was going to end?_ He thought as stared at his phone screen. Not with a spectacular all-out screaming match, but in a forced silence so uncomfortable she couldn't even bring herself to speak to him.

They didn't hate each other. In fact just the opposite, she told him she loved him. _But I've loved you a lot longer._

An uneasy feeling filled him as he thought about the last few months. He should have been honest with her when she first asked about Sharpay. Why had he thought she wouldn't put together the pieces? She knew him better than anyone else did. Of course she'd figure it out. He scowled at his phone. They had twenty five years between them, and he was damned if he'd let her push him out of her life. Especially over the past.

Gabriella sucked in a long breath, forcing herself to stay low and remain still, remaining quiet despite every nerve frizzing with excitement. Slowly, carefully, she focused the zoomed lens.

Click.

The humming bird didn't know it was being photographed.

She lowered her camera. The humming bird was blissful ignorant, unlike Gabriella who now had way more knowledge then she ever wanted to have. How much she wouldn't give to be ignorant one more time.

Her mind drifted to the new life inside her. Still so small, only perceptible by the small swelling in her belly. "Will I be less lonely when you're here?" she whispered placing a hand over the small bump.

It was a terrible burden to put on a baby. Happiness and self-fulfillment. Gabriella focused on the humming bird again. She had her camera, her work, her family, that was enough. It had to be enough.

Only. What if it wasn't? She was trying so hard. Trying to be calm and sensible and fit in with into box.

What did she really want?

"Your mom called again," Kelsi said coming over to where Gabriella sat in the grass.

"Now what?" Gabriella changed the setting on her camera.

"She wanted to remind you about the menu and the guest list."

Gabriella let out a breath as she glanced over at her assistant. "Weddings are stressful," Gabriella lips pulled into a small frown. "I never thought I would put so much work into just one day out of my entire life."

"So I take it going home tomorrow isn't something you want to be reminded of."

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders, "Our job here is done." Looking over at Kelsi she decided to switch gears, "What are you doing tonight?"

"I wanted to sight see a little. Maybe hit up a club," Kelsi frowned, "Unless you need me to work on the shots and make sure we got everything we need."

Gabriella shook her head, "I can do that. You go be a single woman in Tokyo tonight."

"Really? What about you?"

"What about me?" Gabriella placed a hand on her small stomach, "Pregnant and married doesn't really win over the party scene."

"You're not married yet," Kelsi corrected her, "What are your bachelorette party plans?"

Gabriella raised a brow as she leaned back on her hands letting her camera hang around her neck. "Well, I haven't really thought about it."

"I think that's the problem with your wedding," Kelsi murmured, "You're so busy thinking about the actual wedding, you've forgotten all the fun things about it."

"Fun?" Gabriella questioned, "In being pregnant and harassed every hour about lace or cotton for table cloths."

"Well you know like signing up for a registry, the bridal shower, the bachelorette party, looking better than anyone else and having people wait on you hand and foot," Kelsi pulled out her phone, "So what if your mom wants to plan all the boring stuff. Let her do it. Enjoy the perks, like you're soon to be husband's cute ass."

Gabriella rolled her eyes as she looked off to the side, Troy had grilled Kelsi like a criminal before they left on the trip. She been in the studio with a client when Troy tracked Kelsi down and offered to buy her lunch. Unfortunately, the two of them had hit it off well and formed an alliance behind her back.

So much for keeping him in the dark.

"His ass isn't anything spectacular," she lied as sat up.

"Liar." Kelsi giggled as she looked out into the horizon. "You should seriously send his mother like a gift basket as thank you."

At that Gabriella laughed, a real one, deep from inside. "Troy does have his looks," she finally agreed. "He short of grew into them in college."

"How long have you known him?"

"I want to say all my life, but that would be a lie." Gabriella tilted her head to the side as she thought about it. Over the last few weeks everything between had changed. He wasn't just their neighbor, or just her brother's friend anymore. "I've only just begun to really know him."

"You're so lucky," Kelsi smiled, "he really likes you."

Gabriella frowned, at once she also thought the same. Now she wasn't so sure. "What makes you think that?"

"He smiles when he talks about you," Kelsi tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "My sister's husband use to blush when he talked about her. A couple of kids later he's lost his blush, but there's a smile he has when he comes home and finds her dancing around to Madonna."

That made Gabriella smile. Troy had a smile just for her?

"Maybe we should do a little shopping?" Kelsi suggested. "It might make you feel better."

"I knew I was in love with you when I hired you."

It was late when Gabriella and Kelsi got back to the hotel. Bags in arms they made their way down the hall to Gabriella's room. "Thanks for helping me with some of bags," Gabriella said over her shoulder. "I guess I didn't know how upset I was."

"Well I hope you're feeling better now."

"Much." And it was the truth, she needed to clear her head and just focus on making herself happy. And what better way to make herself happy than to buy a whole bunch of cute maternity clothes. Gabriella put her key in the slot and opened the door coming to an abrupt stop. "Holy shit."

Dozens of bouquets of roses, in all different shapes and sizes and colors covered her hotel room floor, table, and every surface possible. The aroma was amazing. There had to be fifty dozen roses in there, minimum.

"Oh, Gabriella." Kelsi's gasp sounded behind her as her face went all gooey.

"Wow," it was all she could say. Walking into what little floor space was left she plucked the card from the biggest bouquet.

"I know this is probably totally unfair but can I have one!"

"Yes," Gabriella smiled as she opened the card, "Please help yourself… make a walk way to the bathroom if you can." Her eyes glanced around the room. "What on earth am I going to do with all of these?"

Kelsi who had four bouquets in her arms, her own bags forgotten looked up. "He gets mad props for this, girl."

"Yeah," Gabriella tried to hold back her own smile as she stared down at the card.

 _Dear Gabriella,_

 _There is a rose here for every time that I've thought of you over the last few days. I wish that you would talk to me. I love you. I know that I have a lot of explaining to do, and I hope that you will give me the chance to make it up to you._

 _Please call me when you're ready to talk._

 _Love,_

 _Troy_

Oh he was good. Gabriella tucked the card into her back pocket as she looked at the colorful arrangement of roses. Her hotel room looked like it was about to host a funeral or a wedding in the morning, and the site of it made her giggle.

"Told you he was crazy about you," Kelsi said as on her second trip to back inside to grab her bags.

"That or just crazy," Gabriella replied.

"You'd better call him and thank him," Kelsi nudged her as she made her way to the door. Before leaving she paused in the door way one last time. "You gonna be alright?"

"Getting there," Gabriella answered honestly.

"Call me if you need me," Kelsi smiled as she shut the door behind her.

Gabriella pulled her phone out of her back pocket and snapped a few shots of the room, making sure to send them to Taylor with a _he loves me, he loves me not_ caption. Kicking off her shoes she made her way carefully to the bed.

Her phone pinged and she looked down at the incoming message from Taylor.

 _If you don't marry that man I will._

Letting out a laugh she leaned back onto the pillows and looked at the vase by her bed. She leaned over to bury her nose in the soft, fragrant bloom. _So this must be what's it was like to be romanced?_ She wouldn't know it for sure but she liked it.

But did he lie, even if it was by omission, was that a deal breaker for her?

God she missed him. His touch, his smile, his belly laugh, the feel of that soft brown hair in between her fingers.

If things went any further, she'd have a real possibility of getting hurt. And not just the kind of hurt that left her upset about finding out he was harboring some stupid crush on her brother's wife but … really hurt.

Pulling out her phone she scrolled down to Troy number and hit call.

He answered on the second ring.

"Hi," his voice was soft and filled with relief.

"Hi," she murmured, closing her eyes at the sound of his voice. "Thank you for the beautiful flowers."

"I made sure they had a lot of color. Just for you."

"They're amazing," Gabriella couldn't help but chuckle. "And bountiful."

"Well I've thought of you a lot these past few days."

"Apparently," she said lying back on her mattress.

"Gabriella, I'm so sorry…"

"Do you still have feelings for her?"

"No," he didn't hesitate. "I did at one point and I feel like an idiot, but my feelings for you are different."

"Is that so," she said adjusting a pillow behind her.

"Yes."

"Do you think things would be different if I wasn't pregnant?"

"Of course they would be."

"Doesn't that bother you?"

Troy was quiet for moment on the other line.

"Who's to say that when the babies here, crying at two in the morning and I'm hogging the covers that you won't suddenly begin to wonder about the "what ifs?""

"What if we start over?"

Gabriella let out a laugh, "Well I don't really think that's possible with the tiny human developing against my bladder and all," her hand came over her stomach.

"Let me take you out on a date," he said, the smile on his lips audible over the phone line.

Gabriella looked around the room, "You know I'm not like other girls. I don't need all that stuff. I don't need a hundred roses or a fancy house Troy."

"Then what do _you_ need?" Troy's voice was low, his whisper sexy as hell over the phone. "Tell me what it's gonna take."

"I want what every girl wants." Didn't she?

"And what's that?"

Gabriella thought for a moment as she looked around the flower filled room. "Make me feel loved, make me feel beautiful, I want Cinderella magic."

"Cinderella magic?"

Gabriella shifted to make herself more comfortable. "Don't make fun. It's a real thing."

"Well then I guess I should start doing my research."

Later that week she let herself back into her apartment, letting out a sigh as she dragged her suit case through the door. Troy hadn't been able to pick up as planned so as a last minute resort she called Tony. One of the very few of her brothers who she was still on moderately good terms with.

Her eyes zeroed in on the vase of roses on her kitchen counter. _More flowers?_ A small smiled tugged at her lips and she quickly tucked a stray curl behind her ear. He was impossible.

"How many bags can one chick have?" Tony grumbled as he followed her inside with more bags. "What did you do rob a store before you left?"

"Of course not," Gabriella threw her suit case onto the bed letting out a huff as it bounced gently in place.

"So I guess the wedding paid well?" Tony said as he placed her laptop case, camera case and tripod down in neatly pile. How she carried them around all on her own he'd never know.

Gabriella arched a brow as she made her way to the fridge, "Always does," she shrugged her shoulders feeling a little bit guilty about lying to her bother. "Want something to drink, pretty sure the options are expired milk and water."

Tony shook his head as he made a face. "You know for a soon to be mom, you live like a frat boy." He frowned as he placed his hands on hips while taking in her apartment. Tony projected such a hard and capable façade that people refused to believe there was a heart of gold under that Italian armor. She knew it was a mask to protect him from feeling to deeply.

"Let's face it, I'm totally not going to be the kind of mom who's baking cookies."

Tony nodded as he walked towards the kitchen, for a moment Tony just stared at her, his eyes hovering over her small belly. "How are things?"

"I miss coffee. I don't mind giving up alcohol and I hate blue cheese anyway but waking up without a skinny latte is cruel and unusual punishment." She took the cap off her water.

"There's always decaf."

"I think you're missing the point of coffee," Gabriella said as she lifted her water bottle to her lips.

"So why the rush?" Tony said leaning on her counter top.

"Why not?" Gabriella tired to keep her voice light, she expected Tony to want to talk. She hadn't expected him to have so many questions. "When you know, you know."

"Because this isn't just some guy Gabi, this is Troy." Tony arched his brow. "He's like family to us. What's gonna happen if this doesn't work out? Have you thought of that?" Tony stared at her, worry in his eyes.

Gabriella placed her water bottle on the counter top as she looked over at the flowers on the table. "Things are different with Troy," she said quietly. "He treats me good."

"Gabi if anyone ever treated you any different we'd kill him," Tony said folding his arms across his chest.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Of course you would." Gabriella made her way to the bathroom, "I've always wanted my very own army of hitmen."

Tony lips pulled into a smirk as he watched his sister disappear into the bathroom. "We just want to make sure you're sure about all this." He made his way back over to her bags and picked up her camera case. Taking out her camera he powered it on and began taking a selfies.

Gabriella rolled her eyes as she stared at herself in the washroom mirror. She was so tired of her family not thinking she was capable of making her own decisions. "I'm not rushing into anything. Troy and I have known each other all our lives. I want to do this. Why is it so hard for just one of you to be happy for me?"

Gabriella splashed some water on her face she waited for his response. When it didn't come she dried her hands and made her way out into the living room. Coming to a stop when she found him looking at her camera in confusion.

"What are you doing?"

Tony looked up from the camera, his face set in a hard frown. "What is this?"

Her blood went cold as she looked at the camera. "Tony."

"You said you went to Tokyo to shoot a wedding? Why is your camera filled with people in their underwear?"

"I can explain,"

Tony's face furrowed, "Are you cheating on Troy?"

Gabriella jerked back, "What?" Coming up to him she snatched her camera from his hands. "Don't be ridiculous."

"Don't avoid the question Gabi, what the hell is going on?" he voice rose, "Does Troy know about this?"

"Of course he does," Gabriella defended, "How could you believe I would do anything to hurt him."

"Because it's Troy." Tony argued.

Silence followed as Gabriella eyed him with confusion. "What the hell does that mean?"

After a moment Tony let out a breath, "Look you might not remember much growing up but I do. He's taken a lot of crap and the last thing any of us want is to watch you chew him up and spit him out."

She was his sister. With everything else going on in her life, she never even thought of the possibility that all of this angst about her relationship with Troy was because of her. "So you think he's marrying beneath him?" Gabriella tossed out placing a hand on her hip. "Is that what all this is about? I'm not good enough for him?"

"I didn't say that," Tony grunted as he placed both hands on the counter top. "I'm saying you have a track record for only thinking about you. You've always been the only girl in the family; you get away with anything you want and the shitty thing is you don't even care about the rest of us enough to see us anymore. You show up one night a week for two hours and you high tail it out of there as soon the dessert plates are picked up."

"You have no idea what it's like being me," Gabriella said trying to control her anger.

"Tell me what's really going on Gabi?" Tony argued. "Why were you in Tokyo, the truth this time?"

Gabriella opened her mouth to say something but shut it.

"I'm not a wedding photographer."

"What?"

"I'm an erotic photographer. I take couples portraits or boudoir photos. That's what I do in my studio downtown."

"What the hell is that?" Tony voice began to panic. "I thought you worked on stuff for the gift shops?"

"I do," Gabriella held out her hand to calm him. "It's just a different style of photography."

"So wait your not wedding photographer?" Tony brought his hands up to his hair as he ran his fingers through it.

"Look I know it's different but can you just this once have an opened mind. Gabriella hands began to shake as she made her way over to her workstation and took out the photos from Michael's session a few weeks ago. "I work with models, their professionals so it's not like it's shady or anything, none of this is porn. It's just exotic shots. It started when I was in college and it's morphed into a career, one that I enjoy doing."

Tony took one of the photos from her hands, staring down at the man in black and white looking away from the camera and posed seductively on the bed. This was not wedding photography.

"I don't understand, if this is what you've been doing why keep it secret?"

Gabriella was quiet as she just stared at the photo. It felt foolish now to admit that she'd been lying all this time. To admit out loud that she was so scared of what her family might think of her. This whole time she figured herself to be independent when in reality it was just another way of being dependent. She was so afraid that they would disapprove that she changed herself to fit in.

When she didn't answer him Tony let out the photograph down on the table. "Gabi, please talk to me." He turned towards her placing his hands on her shoulders in a comforting gesture.

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders, "I'm really good, I have a new client who picked me to take photos for their ad campaign." Gabriella let out a shaky breath, "that's why I was in Tokyo. It's a lingerie company."

"That's good right? I mean, that means your really good?" Tony raised a brow as he looked around her apartment. "And Troy knows?"

"Yeah."

"But this is good, this is better than good, Gabi…" he looked watched her a little unsure what to say, "Are you ashamed of it?"

"No," Gabriella said quickly as she sat down on the couch. "It's just that," Gabriella was quiet as she thought about what she wanted to say. "I feel like everything I do is always judged, everyone else has everything together and because I'm doing something that's a little different," she shrugged her shoulders. "Everyone just thinks I'm an idiot that can point a camera."

"Clearly you're not," he said sitting down beside her.

Gabriella let out a long breath as she let her shoulders fall.

"Gabi, the reason we give you a hard time is because everyone is worried about you. You don't really communicate with us, and when you do, it's just about these big decisions that you've made out of nowhere. I mean we all knew you had crush on him back in the day but then suddenly we just get a phone call that your pregnant and getting married."

"I can see where that's overwhelming."

Tony laughed a little as looked at the photograph on the table. "God, for about five seconds I thought you were some kind of pervert."

Gabriella grunted as she gave him a playful shove.

"Hey I'm proud of you," Tony nodded as he leaned back, your doing something, you know?"

"Well what about you?"

"Thinking about taking night classes," Tony shrugged his shoulders. "Thought about fulfilling my dream as a fire fighter but I don't think Ma can handle that. She's always saying I should do something safe."

Gabriella let out huff, "She's Ma, she'd put us all in bubbles if she could. That's one of the reasons I had to move out. I mean, what can you learn about life if you moms always gonna be around cleaning up after you and doing your laundry."

"You were always the smart one," Tony teased, "but not smart enough to use a condom?"

"Ugh," Gabriella threw head back. "Don't remind me, I'm slowly dreading it. I was reading this stupid book that said everything gets real after you feel the first kick. And now all I think about all is that there's gonna be a point where it actually feels like my pizza is kicking my ass."

Tony smiled, "Come on, you'll forget all about the bad stuff once your holding that adorable baby in your arms."

"Bullshit," Gabriella barked. "I'll forget this baby name before I forget the labor pains."

Tony let out a laugh as he brought a hand up to par Gabriella on the shoulder.

Gabriella fell back on the couch picking her feet and propping them on the coffee table. "So I guess I sorta mucked things up."

Tony shrugged, "honestly, we're family. You can't muck up family. But you do owe Louie the truth he's been saving up money for you in case this goes south."

"Why would he do that?"

"He worries about you. He just wants to make sure you taken care of. You can grow up all you want to be your still always gonna be our baby sister."

"Oh god," Gabriella chuckled.

"Should we hug to mark this momentous occasion?" Tony asked as his mouth stretched into a grin. When he opened his arms she moved towards him and was enveloped in his embrace. The relief, the utter joy. It was as if a weight had lifted off her shoulders.

"Thank you," Gabriella pulled away.

"You know you have to tell ma and pop."

Gabriella let out a long breathe, "are you sure you don't want to tell them?"

"Nope, this one needs to come straight from you." Tony leaned back with a small smile on his lips.

"What?"

"I think I understand it now, the "you and Troy thing.""

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Seriously?"

"You guys are meant for each other, I think he's good for you."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah," Tony was quiet for a moment before opening his mouth again. "Just don't hurt him, cause then I'd have to kill you."

Gabriella rolled her eyes as she pushed him, "traitor."


	13. Chapter 13

_**That infamous day was the most powerful reminder we have ever been given that we should never take life for granted and should treat each day as if it's our last. To the victims of 9/11, gone but not forgotten.**_

The next morning Gabriella sat across from Taylor at the usual place. In front her she had a pile of bacon, three sunny side up eggs and a wedge of toast.

"I'm in that awkward state of is she just fat or is she pregnant," Gabriella picked up a strip of bacon, "Not only am I eating for two but I'm pooping for two."

"That's gross."

"Know you what's gross," Gabriella said around bites.

Taylor pushed her plate of half eaten scrambled eggs to the side. "Go on."

"I'm not going to be able to shave my legs anymore." Gabriella shrugged her shoulders as she looked down at the small swell of her belly. "Shaving is going to turn into this nightmare between Edward Scissorhands and Helen Keller."

Taylor smirk, "Just go get waxed."

"Can you do that when you're pregnant?" Gabriella picked up another piece of bacon, "isn't there like a list of things I can and can't do anymore?"

"What does your doctor say?"

"Well I didn't say anything about the shaving; I mean how am I supposed to bring that up in a medical conversation with my soon to be husband in the room. Hey doc, how do I go about not looking like fuzzy wuzzy?"

Taylor let out a laugh, "Let's Google it," Taylor picked up her phone and did some quick typing, "It says here that hair does tend to grow more during pregnancy. This increased growth may be on your tummy and face, as well as under your arms, in your pubic area, and on your legs."

"See," Gabriella leaned back in the booth, "I'm gonna be cousin It in matter of weeks." Adjusting her sloppy bun she let out a sign.

"Look it says right here that there's no evidence that waxing is unsafe, but it may not be advisable in the first trimester. You're past that part."

"Does it hurt?"

"Like a smart. It's over and done before you know it."

Gabriella raised her brow.

"Oh please you're going to have to push an actual human out of your hoo ha, you can sit through a wax."

"Fine, book it and be there to hold my hand," Gabriella lifted her glass of orange juice. They settled back to into a comfortable silence as they both picked at her food. "Tony found out about Tokyo."

"How?" Taylor looked up at her with curiosity.

"He was flipping through my camera and I forgot to take out the last memory card."

"Did he freak out?"

"At first he did," Gabriella shrugged her shoulders sitting back in the booth. "He was actually understanding, once we got past the lying and sneaking around."

Taylor smiled, "So now what are you going to do?"

"I guess come clean," Gabriella forced herself to smile. "Their either going to love it or they might freak out and ship me back to Italy."

Taylor rolled her eyes, "We've been over this."

Gabriella let out a sigh as her phone chimed; reaching for it she looked let out a breath. "If this has anything to do with the lace or flowers I'm going to strangle myself."

 _Good morning beautiful, sorry I couldn't pick you up yesterday but we can do something tonight. Eight 0'clock. I'll pick you up._

"Careful Gabi," Taylor teased, "Wouldn't want to break that face of your by all that smiling."

Gabriella glanced up at her. "It's from Troy."

"Yes, how is that going?" Taylor reached for her juice. "Did his flower arrangements win you over?"

Gabriella's bit back her smile, "How much do you think something like that cost?"

"Who care how much it cost?" Taylor raised a brow, "I mean despite your denials you have to give to the man. That was pretty epic."

Gabriella let out a breath, "Taylor, we're not there yet. I mean we're barely even speaking."

Taylor eyes widen, "Only because he's not here," Taylor shook her head. "Wait until you guys see each other again. You're gonna see him tonight aren't you?"

Gabriella let out a sigh, "Yes, he seems to have something planed."

"There you go," Taylor smiled, "The perfect opportunity to talk alone." When Gabriella stood quiet, she impatiently tapped a finger against the table. "Listen. Is moping around with a head full of what-ifs better? No. Just tell him you love him, then kiss and make up."

Gabriella narrowed her eyes in Taylor's direction. "But I don't-"

"Sure you do," Taylor shrugged her shoulders, "Why else would smile like that when his name comes up. So what you smashed some plates. Blame it on the hormones and move on."

It was like a revelation. As if something fundamental had changed inside her. The baby, their wedding, her family, her job. Everything was forcing her to see what was truly important in her life. To reassess again, to work out what was of true value to her.

The answer was so blindly simple she gasped from the impact.

She loved Troy. She wanted to marry him and raise their child together. She wanted to be open with her family and have their blessings.

Gabriella's smile was pulled tight as she knocked on the door. Her heart was beating faster than she'd ever thought was possible.

When Sharpay opened the door her hair was blow dried and her pink scrubs where freshly pressed. "Hey?" she greeted.

"Is this a bad time?"

"No, not at all." Sharpay ushered her inside. "Nick just left though."

"Oh. I'm actually here to see Nick," Gabriella hesitated at the door.

"Well he's just left to work," Sharpay frowned, "Is there something I can help you with?"

Gabriella looked inside the hallway, memories of the last time she knocked on this door sweeping through her. "I just wanted to talk to him."

"Are you thirsty?"

Gabriella opened her mouth and then shut it. "Do you have Tea?"

"Have it?" Sharpay let out a laugh, "I have like thirty one different flavor. Replacing coffee has been brutal."

"Amen," Gabriella let out a sigh as she let her shoulders fall.

"Come on in, we can have some tea and pregnant lady chit-chat."

"Sure," Gabriella followed her inside. Not really sure if this was a good idea or not. She walked through the front hall. Her eyes glanced around, taking in all the photos on the wall, their wedding photo, the bridesmaid photos, the grooms.

"How was Tokyo?" Sharpay asked as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Great," Gabriella sat down at the kitchen counter. "Actually that's part of what I wanted to tell Nick, but I mean I guess there no reason I can't talk to you about it.

"Tell me," Sharpay poured to mugs full of water.

"Well I'm not actually a wedding photographer."

Sharpay smiled as she brought out a box of different teas. "You don't say?"

Gabriella made a face, "What?"

Sharpay plucked out two different tea bags and handed one to Gabriella. "I've seen your shoes, there no way you can afford those just on a seasonal rotation of wedding gigs."

Gabriella let out a laugh, "I guess that's true," she was quiet for a moment as she opened her tea. "I'm actually an erotic photographer. I take couples portraits or boudoir photos. I was in Tokyo because of Lingerie line that paid me to shoot there ads."

"That explains a lot," Sharpay smiled as she pulled over chair for herself.

"It's not porn," Gabriella said quickly.

"I know that," Sharpay smirked. "Nick might not though, so when you tell him you might want to leave the erotic part first."

"Thanks," Gabriella let out a deep breath. "I was afraid to tell people."

"Why?" Sharpay said lifting her mug for a sip. "Don't you like what you do?"

"Very much so, but you know how Nick and the boys are. One distance thought that I'm doing anything outside the normal suddenly I'm just the idiot with a camera."

"Nick doesn't think of you like that, he's proud of you." Sharpay watched Gabriella with concern. "That's why he's so upset about the pregnancy. He might not say the right things all the time but he thinks you can do great things and he's afraid that this baby and Troy are going to slow you down."

"Oh," Gabriella looked down at her mug. "I didn't think he cared."

"Gabi," Sharpay let out a huff, "You're the baby. Everyone cares about you. You have six really great guys who would take a bullet for you."

"Six?"

"Troy?" Sharpay smirked. "That boy's been in love with you for so long. He worships the ground you walk on."

Gabriella smiled as she lifted her yellow mug.

"How the pregnancy going?" Sharpay asked dunking her tea bag into her light blue ceramic mug.

"It's going alright, yours?"

"A little sickness in the afternoons, it hasn't been too hard."

Gabriella mentally rolled her eyes. Of course she'd also pull off being pregnant better than her. Why not? Was there anything Sharpay couldn't do?

"But I have been so gassy," Sharpay admitted. "It's embarrassing, I can't help it."

 _Bingo._ If ever there was a blessing in disguise. "That has to be just horrid."

Sharpay rubbed her belly, "Please tell me you had it this bad?"

"Nope," Gabriella couldn't help from beaming. "I was just sick all the time."

Sharpay nodded as she placed her mug down on the counter. "You're so lucky."

"Right," Gabriella nodded. After a moment she glanced at Sharpay, "Do you think Nick and Troy will be okay?"

"They're the closest," Sharpay smiled, "they grew up together, I didn't think anything could've gotten between those two."

"Until me," Gabriella's laugh was forced.

"Don't go putting that on you," Sharpay let out a sigh, "Nick's just being an idiot. He worries about you, and he worries about Troy. I think he was just as surprised."

"I know," Gabriella said quietly.

Sharpay smiled, "Troy always had a little bit of thing for you. In fact the idea of you two together doesn't surprise me at all."

That made her smile. "Really?"

"He always talked about you," Sharpay smiled. "He only talked about a few things back then, school, money and you."

Gabriella nodded, "I use to have a crush on him in high school. It almost broke my heart when he came over bragging to Tony and Ricky about kissing some redhead dork name Katie Wilder."

Sharpay let out a laugh, "Awww." Sharpay came around the table and stretch out her arms to embrace Gabriella in a hug. "Luckily he came to his senses. I'm so excited that we're sisters. Seriously, you two are my favorite people in the whole world and I think it's awesome that our babies are gonna be besties."

Gabriella smiled, "You're way more excited about being fat then I am."

Sharpay let out a laugh as she held her close. "At least we can shop for clothes together and make fun of all the skinny people."

"You mean you haven't started?"

The two erupted into laughter.

Later that night when she heard the knock at her door, she nervously smoothed down her pale green satin dress and pushed her hair behind her ears. All the half sentences she'd barely practiced seem to crumble on her tongue when she opened the door and seen him standing there, looking incredible. He was perfect in a suit and tie, his hair causally tousled and a familiar this'll-be-fun smile on his generous lips.

His eyes swept over her thoroughly, taking in every last detail from her tight elaborate updo, to the dangling earrings and the strappy knee length ice green dress with a respectable amount of ever-growing cleavage on show.

Then he held out his arm, "You look beautiful," and her heart just melted.

When they got to the restaurant Troy walked around the car pulling the door open for her hand holding his hand out for her to take. "We're here," he said watching her eyes widen as she looked up at sign. Sullivan's steakhouse.

"Wow,"

"They have live music, just like your favorite spot."

"Oh my," Gabriella held a hand to her heart, then looked down at her dress. "I feel a little over dressed."

"You'll be fine," Troy said taking her hand in his. It was the truth, she was absolutely beautiful, whatever he'd done to deserve her he gladly do it over and over again. He handed his car keys to the man in the red vest and led her towards the building where an older woman in her mid-fifties waited for them at the hostess station.

"Reservations for Bolton," Troy said with a smile as he watched Gabriella eye skipping around and taking in all the art on the walls.

"Welcome to Sullivan's steakhouse," she smiled, "We're delighted to have you, come this way please."

They were led through the dimly lit restaurant to small table near the window. When the woman leaves Gabriella leaned forward. "This is amazing." Her eyes travel to see the man playing the piano. "Wow."

"I'm glad you like it."

"Sir, madam." The waiter was dressed in a white jacket and black pants and bow tie. He was older gentlemen. "We will be serving you three courses, in addition to an appetizer course and dessert, as per 's earlier request."

"Thank you," Troy looked over to see Gabriella confused face looking back at him.

"I took the liberty of ordering our food already."

"Just like that?" Gabriella smirked.

"Just like that," Troy shrugged his shoulders.

"You love being in charge don't you."

"I think a part of you likes it too." Troy watched her and they sat smiling at each other. It was incredible how his body reacted to her presence. His body just went all tingly, his blood heating as his eyes hungrily took in her features, her dark hair pinned to one side and falling over her left shoulder in a mass of curls.

Gabriella bit her lip as she looked down at the place settings. "How were things over here while I was gone?"

"Boring," he admitted.

Gabriella huffed, "And why is that?"

"Because I missed you," Troy said quietly, "I almost hoped on a 12 hour flight to go see you because you weren't answering my messages." Troy let out a sigh, "I hate sleeping alone. I hate not having our own place. I hate that you feel like I don't want you, when in fact by evidence of the floral display, I can't think of anything but you."

Her breath hitched. "So why didn't you?"

"Because you said you needed your space," Troy frowned, "I'm not like your brothers, and I don't want you to feel like you can't be who you are. That's what I love about you."

"Here is your appetizer, garlic roasted meatballs," the waiter placed their food on the table and walked away.

"Thank you," Gabriella said finally unable to take her eyes off him. "For letting me have my space, even if you did fill it with a million flowers."

"Hey," Troy smiled, "I agreed to the space, I never agreed to not being memorable."

Gabriella let out a laugh. "As if you could be forgettable?"

They started to eat and enjoy the appetizers. Smiling and sharing little bit about their week. Time flew by as dish after dish came to the table. Troy reached over and took her hand in his, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles as they waited for dessert.

"Are you having fun?"

"Much more than fun," Gabriella looked over at the live music, a woman singing something low and jazzy. "This is… a fairy tale."

"Good."

"I should tell you something," she said placing her hands on the table.

"What's that?"

Gabriella let out a long sigh, "I'm going to tell my family the truth about what I do."

"Wow," Troy jerked back, "That's brave."

"Tony figured it out," Gabriella shrugged her shoulders. "I'm really not that brave."

"Yes you are," Troy said. "Stop doubting yourself, you have a lot more guts than you give yourself credit for."

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders, "I'm just saying there's a difference from someone figuring out my secret and me volunteering that information up."

"And I'm just saying that I've never met someone as, sexy, brave and born to live life than you," Troy leaned forward to be heard. "I love you."

"I love yo-"

"No," Troy interrupted. "I'm in love with you. I want to marry you, but not because of you family, or out of any moral obligation. I want to grow with you. I want to marry you because I am hopelessly and desperately in love with you."

Shock didn't begin to describe the look on her face. She just sat there, silent and gaping, and for one horrible moment every terrible rejection he'd ever faced came bubbling up to the surface.

Her soft groan, the twisted expression, cut him swift and deep, but he could do nothing but sit there, waiting. Waiting for her to let him down gently and tell him she couldn't do it.

"I…" frowning Gabriella took a ragged breath.

"Gabi," he said hating the way his voice came out all husky. "Say something. Anything."

"These last few months-hell these last few weeks- have been so crazy. A baby, a pregnancy this whole job thing. My head's been in ten different places, and I'm sick of it. Nothing is perfect."

Troy stood quiet. Giving her nothing until she finished saying what she needed to.

"It's taken all of this to make me see what it is that really want," she said slowly. "And that's you. I don't want to spend another moment of my life without you in it."

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that," Troy smiled.

"Me to," Gabriella let out a laugh as the waiter comes to the table and places a baby-blue Tiffany necklace-size box in the center along with a slice of strawberry cheese cake.

At first Gabriella stared down at the box in silence. "What's this?"

"It's for you." he smiled.

"You shouldn't have done this."

"You haven't even opened it yet." He picks up the box and hands it to her. "I had this made for you."

Gabriella eyed the box, she shifted in her seat as she pulled the ribbon off the box. She smiled up at him and she could see him leaning on the table, waiting in anticipation for her to open it.

When pulled off the lid she let out a little gasp. Nestled in the Tiffany blue satin was a mini camera pendant with a diamond in sterling silver. It had a platinum clasp with the most iridescent glow that reflects in the dim lighting surrounding them.

"Oh my god."

"I think what you do is important, I never want you to give up on your dreams. All I ask is that you share them with me."

"Oh my god," she picks up the necklace holding it in her hand.

"Here," Troy got up from his spot and came around to stand behind her, taking the necklace from her hands and unclasping it. He draped it around her neck and she couldn't stop her fingers from touching the small camera pendent. It laid perfectly over her heart.

"It looks perfect," he said quietly taking her in.

Gabriella stood up her arms coming around him. Her heart overwhelmed, filled with love as he wrapped his arms around her. He kisses her forehead and cups her face. His lips find her nose, her cheeks and then settle softly on her lips, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes."


	14. Chapter 14

Gabriella stared at her reflection. She'd been primped and preened by what felt like an army of beauticians and now she was ready.

Ready?

She would never be ready for this.

But here she was doing it.

She checked the clock on the wall. It was time. In approximately one hour she would be married. Troy would be her husband. Looking back at the mirror she watched her reflected cheeks flush, her blood heating at remember the last few weeks.

Vivid memories of it played in her dreams every night since, teasing her, haunting her. They left the restaurant and spent the next three days in bed. Until reality sunk in of course they had to come face to face with the madness of their work schedules and planning a wedding. The few free moments they did have together they went house shopping.

As Gabriella had found out house hunting at any age could be interesting. There are decisions to be made at every turn, all of which use big words and make absolutely no sense.

Of course the two of them had never bought a home. Gabriella, being the optimistic dreamer that she was, spent countless hour's day dreaming on about how lovely it would be to wake up in my lavish master bedroom and look out her window to a view overlooking all of the most beautiful homes. She thought about walking down her very own grand spiral staircase, turning the corner to her fully stocked brand new granite counter top kitchen, and be able to soak up the sun by her new pool.

A shy-town girl could dream.

Troy on the other hand had somewhat of a realistic view. His idea of a perfect home consisted of, a manly place to store his rough and tough manly things, a big screen TV, a place to BBQ and of course room to entertain.

"Oh my lord you look amazing."

Coming back from her house hunting thoughts, Gabriella smirked, "Yes you can't even tell that the last month of my life has been so stressful, that I've had several break downs on my bathroom floor." She loved her wedding dress. It was long and billowy. From the white chiffon with a beaded bodice and spaghetti straps to the skirt falling from the empire waist all the way to the ground.

Taylor stifled a laugh, "I know, I was there for each one, with a tub of butter pecan ice cream. I swear you're making me fat with all these cravings."

Gabriella reached out to grab Taylor's hand bringing her closer to her side. "Whoever said planning a wedding is the best time in your life was on some serious drugs."

"I hate to bring this up but," Taylor laughed, "one day you'll be helping me with my wedding."

"Don't worry; I'll make sure we have the good drugs."

Both girls laughed until a sharp rap on her door jolted her out of her smile. "What now?"

Taylor shrugged, "I'll get it." Hurrying over to the door her green bridesmaid dress floated around her knees as she moved. Pulling it open she let her shoulder fall she looked back at Nick who was dressed in a morning suit.

In the month since her return form Tokyo Gabriella wished she could say that her brothers had come around to her decisions. That her entire family was supporting her and sitting out there in the pews with smiles on their faces.

But that was not the case.

The twins Tony and Ricky had managed to spin a one eighty, helping out here and there with the wedding. Driving her to her doctor appointments when Troy was still at work. Eddie called her twice asking about her pregnancy, and if she could set him up with a model. Louie barely spoke to Troy even through Rachel was constantly at her mom's house involved in the wedding plans. But he was frowning a lot less, that had to count for something.

Then there was Nick. She hadn't spoken to Nick at all for a very long time. How she wished she could just swallow her pride and beg for his forgiveness. Deep inside it was killing her to know that her closet brother was disappointed in her.

"I need to talk to her."

"Why?" Taylor crossed her arms. "You've been Silent Bob all this time and now you have something to say?"

"She's my sister."

"She's my best friend." Taylor challenged.

Gabriella was quiet for a moment as she thought about whatever it was that Nick could possibly have to say. What was the worst that could happen at this point? What harm could he do?

"Let him in."

Taylor leaned forward, "You make her cry and I promise you, I'll make you sterile." On that threat she walked around him and left them alone in Gabriella's old bedroom.

"She's scary," Nick mumbled after a second.

"Scary works for me," Gabriella joked as she shifted so she could watch him approach her.

Nick nodded as he came over to the bed and sat down, for a while they sat in silence as she tried not to think about the millions of things she wanted to say to him.

"You know you don't have to do this."

Gabriella let out an exaggerated sigh, "Nick…"

"Sharpay and I can take care of you."

"I don't need taking care of," Gabriella countered. "Troy takes care of me. I take care of me."

Nick frowned.

"He really does make me happy."

"But was he really the one you wanted," Nick said quietly. "Times have changed Gabi, you don't have to marry someone just because you're pregnant."

"Where were you four month ago," she chuckled.

Nick face shifted and he looked annoyed. "Damn it Gabi, this is serious. Say the word and Eddie and I will have a car parked in front ready to go."

"He calls me beautiful like it's my name," Gabriella said tenderly. "I didn't expect to fall in love with him. But being in love with him is something I couldn't stop even if I tried."

"I just don't understand why you always have to lie so much."

"Because I didn't know better, and I'm sorry I lied. I can't admit how much it has hurt me to keep you guys out of my life so much." Gabriella shook her head.

"Did you think we weren't going to love you?"

"No," Gabriella took his hand, "I know without any doubts that you love me. It's just that you boys have always had this secretly club with a no girls allowed sign on the door. Everything you do, is just what you do but it's always been different for me."

"We've never done any-"

"Don't even." Gabriella made a face, "This conversation wouldn't even be happening right now if there wasn't some kind of double standard."

Nick seemed ready to argue a point but then decided against it. His eyes stared at her for a moment as he took in her wedding dress. "Are you nervous?"

"I wasn't until I put this dress on," she smiled, "I afraid to wrinkle it."

"Well," Nick said looking down at his hands and fidgeting a little, "You look stunning."

"Thank you,"

The door opened and Tony poked his head inside. "Ma sent me to make sure you two weren't killing each other in here."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "We're fine."

Tony smiled as he came into the room a small box in his hand. "I've also been sent in here to give you this," he held up the small box and began walking towards Gabriella. "It's almost time."

"Are the boys ready?" Gabriella asked as she takes the box from him.

"Yes, and your soon-to-be-husband is a nervous wreck. He is ready to make you his wife and get to the honeymoon."

Nick made a face, "This is going to take some serious getting use too."

Gabriella laughed as she looked down at the box, "Well, you can tell him I'll met him in a few. I'll be the one in white."

"Ha, I see what you did there," Tony chuckled as he pointed to the box in her hand. "He wanted me to tell you to open the box first then read the note."

Gabriella narrowed her eyes, "God, he's so bossy."

"And yet you're going to marry him," Nick smirked.

"Damn right I am," Gabriella smiled as she began to rip open the box. Underneath the white paper was a small Tiffany-blue box. Inside nestled in the satin, was a pair of amazing diamond earrings. They were soft pink princess-cut diamonds with teardrop diamonds dangling from them. "My man sure does love to spoil me."

"Damn," Tony took the box from her to examine the earrings. "Are these real?"

Nick took the box from him, "Of course there real, Troy isn't a cheap shake."

Gabriella let out a small laugh as she reached for her the note taped to the bottom of the box.

 _Hey Beautiful,_

 _When you read this, you will be minutes away from becoming my wife. I can't express to you how honored I am that you are mine. I'm ready to love you for the rest of my life._

 _-Troy._

"What the hell are you boys up to in here?" Taylor poked her head in.

"Troy brought me pink diamond earrings," Gabriella said pointing at the box in Nick's hand.

"Aww," Taylor swooned then frowned, "put them on and get a move on your up any minute."

Once she was gone Tony shivered, "She's scary."

"Right?" Nick agreed.

"Help me get my earring on," Gabriella rushed.

Another ten minutes passed. Just as his guts were really beginning to churn, the door to the restaurant swung open and Taylor appeared in her stunning emerald green dress. Eddie walked at her side quietly up the aisle followed by Sharpay and Nick, Louie and Rachel, Tony and Ricky with a couple of Gabriella's cousins.

As the bridal party stepped closer to him, a lump formed in his throat that grew larger with every one of their steps. Nick hadn't abandoned his sister, none of the brothers had. The whole family was present and there in the front row sobbing their eyes out sat his mother and Maria.

And then she appeared, the sunshine illuminating her in a golden glow that made the white of her dress sparkle.

It was like gazing at an angel, a moment so beautiful that the relief that should have overwhelmed him faded into nothing, leaving only wonder. His eyes fixed solely on her.

Unlike most brides, who pinned their hair up into some elaborate creation, she'd left hers loose, tumbling around her shoulders in dark chestnut waves. She looked amazing. He searched her face for any signs of apprehension but there was none to be seen. Her beautiful brown eyes, artful made-up, were clear.

He reached out a hand, and as she took it he caught Louis's eye. The look he gave said: She's all your now. Hurt her and you will spend the rest of your life paying for it.

He'd never understood the full weight of what 'giving the bride away' meant until that moment. From here on in, the role of her protector passed to him, an antiquated sentiment, but one he felt keenly.

Time accelerated for Troy. He was sure that the service to the guest dragged on for what seemed like hours. Only to him time was speeding up, their vows were said, all the traditions followed, they'd made their promises to one another.

Then they were done.

It was time to kiss the bride.

The day had turned into something magical. All Gabriella could think about was how much work and effort her mother put into making this special day for them. Sure, she had help, but it was essentially everything Gabriella had ever dreamed of.

Done with taking pictures of her husband and their guest, because she couldn't resist the urge to capture a few shots, she put her camera back into its case and sat back down at the top table. She sipped her lemonade quietly as she watched her guest laugh and enjoy themselves. Troy stood off to the side of the dance floor holding a conversation with Ricky and Tony. Things weren't back to normal but she held out hope.

Her eyes found Nick across the room chatting with Sharpay and keeping mostly to themselves. It was as if their chat before the wedding hadn't actually made any difference. She only wished that Nick could see what an amazing thing this was; to her knowledge he hadn't exchanged a word with Troy all day.

Whatever Nick's reasons, and however great his reluctance, she was at least glad that he came to the wedding. More than glad. She hoped with all her heart that one day he would come to accept them and accept that their marriage was the right thing for all of them. He might infuriate her but he was still her brother and she loved him.

"How are you feeling?"

Gabriella smiled as she watch Troy take a seat beside her. "Perfect," she placed her water glass on the table. "This whole night has been amazing."

He slung an arm around the back of her chair. "How long do you think we have to stay?"

She gazed back, drinking him in, the heat inside her, so constant when she was with him, bubbling beneath the surface. "A little while longer," she murmured. "Or at least until my parents aren't looking."

Troy looked out into the crowd, "So how long is it going to take us to get you out of that thing?"

Gabriella's lips pulled, "I've actually decided I might sleep in it."

Troy eyes found hers in an instant.

"Well, when will I ever get to wear it again," she pouted enjoying the disappointment on her husband's features.

"What about our honeymoon?"

Gabriella smiled, "What about it? I don't know anything about this said honeymoon you have planned."

"Don't you trust me?"

"Am I going to regret this?"

Troy pretended to consider it. "No," he said shaking his head. "I can pretty much guarantee you're going to love it." He smiled and winked.

"Full of yourself, aren't you?" she asked half serious and half joking.

"Are you ready?"

"For…?"

"No one's looking at us now."

Gabriella looked at her bridal bouquet on the table. "But I haven't tossed my bouquet yet."

Troy motioned to Tony who was standing on the side lines with Chad talking to Taylor. When he didn't capture his attention he picked up a hand full of miniature mints from a nearby bowl and tossed a few his away.

That got his attention.

Tony glared at Troy and mouth the word, "What?"

"You're on, gather all the single girls around the center," Troy said.

A smile spread across Tony's face. "I can do that."

Moments later after Tony and Maria had gather every single female into the middle of the room, Troy reached for Gabriella's hand and led her to the front of the crowd. He turned her back to the crowd and winked, saying, "No peeking."

"You're incorrigible."

"Don't tell anyone," Troy chuckled.

Tony was by their side before she could respond, he held up his hand to make the announcement, "On the count of three, one …two…three."

Gabriella tossed it behind her clenching as she heard the screams and laughter erupting form the crowd. When she spun around she found Taylor holding the bouquet like a trophy.

Eddie appeared with a chair and Tony helped Gabriella take a seat. She glanced back anxiously between her brothers and Troy.

"Don't worry, I'll keep it classy," Troy winked as he dropped to the floor on one knee.

"He's already been there," some nameless female yelled out from the crowd causing an eruption of laughter and cheer.

"Or not," Troy chuckled as a blush came over his cheeks. Troy slid his hands beneath Gabriella's dress and ran them slowly up her smooth bare leg. The gentlemen in him, stopped when he found the garter.

"Remember," Tony murmured. "G-rated show."

"I know," Troy huffed under his breath as he slid the garter down Gabriella's leg and over her foot. He swung it around his extended forefinger like a hula hoop. When the crowd neared a frenzied state, Troy whipped it into the air like a prize.

The wedding guest cheered with catcalls and laughter and Troy reached out a hand to Gabriella, "Are you ready?"

She raised her chin with a cool stare in his direction.

"Trust me?"

"Sure, why not?" she said slipping her hand into his.

Troy turned to the party guest, "As much fun as this party is, and we'd like to thank our parents for throwing it together, "he smiled brightly, "My wife and I must get going."

The brother helped them leave the building, as if security guards for the event making sure that Gabriella made it from the front of the room to back door without a bead of sweat on her brow. _Sometimes having five older brothers was pretty amazing._

Once they were in the limo Gabriella settled in backseat against him. "So, why won't you tell me where we're going?" she asked again.

"Already told you," he shook his head. "It's a surprise."

"Well, how long will we be gone?"

"About ten days."

"Ten days?" Gabriella echoed.

"Kelsi has all our information and she said she could handle the clients until we're back," Troy smiled already reading her mind.

"So how long is the drive?" she yawned.

"Rest now, I wake you when we get to airport."

Gabriella woke up the next morning in Tahiti feeling wonderfully sore. A married woman. A loved and cherished woman. She snuggled deeper against the pillow and disarranged bed sheets, unable to believe this was really happening.

His hand around her waist pulled her in closer and she let out a long sigh of relief and happiness.

"Don't tell me you're a morning person now?"

She smiled as she looked up to see him watching her with one eye open. His features were rumpled and at the same playful. "Just thinking," she swooned.

"About breakfast I hope."

Gabriella laughed as she reached for her camera case by the bed and pulled out her camera bringing it to life and aiming it at him.

Click.

The shutter goes off and he smiles shyly. "What are you doing?"

"Taking your picture,"

"I see that," he said raising a brow and sitting up in bed.

"Lean back and relax," she directs him a few more times and after a few more clicks he takes the camera out of her hands. "Hey, I'm on the wrong side of that lens."

"Turnabout is fair play, baby. Give me that sweet smile."

Rising a brow she looks back at him daringly letting the blanket fall and leaning back so he can get a good shot of her tattoos.

"Damn," Troy murmurs letting his eyes linger over her curves. "I love photography."

"Take the picture."

He snaps away, his eyes shining with humor and lust, "God, you're good at this."

"Okay hold on," Gabriella rolls on to her side exposing her right buttock so she can expose the tattoo there as well. She looks back at him over her shoulder and he inhales sharply making her smile. It was an amazingly feeling watching him appreciate her body. All of her insecurities seemed to vanish.

She could hear the camera snapping to life, and Troy's breathing change.

"Finished with those?"

"Yes," he whispers watching her carefully.

She turns around coming up onto his lap to straddle him sitting at the perfect angle so he can see the tattoo underneath her breast. "Snap away."

His eyes darken as he snaps a few more photos and looks up at her. "So no one else has seen these tattoos?" he asks quietly.

"Most of them."

"And what does that mean?" he inquires placing the camera on the side table.

"Well," Gabriella looked down at her body and pointed to the one on her hip. "This one is my newest one. That means you and the artist are the only ones who've seen it. No one's ever asked me what it means. In that aspect you're the only one who knows what any of them mean."

"And the one on your behind?"

Gabriella shrugged, "Well, I mean I wasn't a virgin when we got together." When Troy frowned and Gabriella brought her hands up to touch his face. "Hey, we each have a past you know."

"I know that," Troy admitted looking up at her with those blue eyes. "It's just that the thought of another man touching kinda makes me a little crazy."

"Hey," Gabriella smiled as she leaned down to place a kiss on his shoulder. "You're touch is the only one that's ever mattered."

Troy leaned forward meeting her mouth with his and sliding his hands into her hair. His kiss is deep and still soft, lovingly, as if they had all day. Her hands reach up holding onto his arms feeling a familiar throb begin to pulse in her center.

When he pulled away she let out groan, "There's no way that you can be this good in bed and still be a virgin."

"Oh?" Troy smiled, "And how good am I?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Hmmm… you're fair."

His laugh filled the room while he shifted into a sitting position. "Fair huh?"

"Yeah, I endure it. For your sake," Gabriella said getting out of bed.

"You just endure it?" he made a face as he watched her make her way to the bathroom.

"It's a real hardship, but somehow I find the willpower," She called out to him.

When he heard the shower turn on he quickly leaped out of bed. "Maybe you should teach me one of those lessons."


	15. Chapter 15

Epilogue

"Don't tell me leggings aren't pants. I'm nine months pregnant; pants are whatever I decided they are."

Taylor let out a laugh as she sat at the kitchen counter watching Troy's confused expression.

"I just asked if you wanted to go upstairs and get ready?" Troy opened and then shut his mouth.

Today was their house warming party.

"Fine, I'll go freshen up." Gabriella placed a hand on her stomach and sighed as the phone began to ring. "You answer that." She frowned. "I swear I don't even say hello anymore. Every call begins with, no baby yet."

Taylor came around the table to help Gabriella her hand supportably at her side so Gabriella could lean on her.

"Love you honey."

"Don't you honey me, honey is how we got into this situation. Now I have a waddle and bladder the size of nat."

"Love you anyway," Troy called after them as they went up the stairs.

Troy let out a sigh as ran a hand through his hair. He was sure all this work wasn't good for the baby, but any time he tried to make her stop she'd just start another project that was, if not more, just as dangerous.

The woman was slowly turning his hair grey.

The kitchen was brand new, granite counter tops, a island sink, with stainless steel appliances, and room for a small breakfast table that led to more ceiling to floor windows and a set of patio doors that went right out into a great size yard with a deck.

She'd painted the kitchen a creamy white to go with all the pale gray wood work on the cabinets. At first he'd been a little skeptical about the color but walking into the warm, soothing space he had to admit she'd been right.

Not that he'd ever tell her that.

The overall effect was of useful comfort. It was a warm, family kitchen, a place for work and conversation. A place for sweet smells and savory concoctions, for taking stock of the day while planning the next.

Troy picked up the phone and held it to his ear as he opened the back patio doors and motioned Eddie and Gloria in who was holding a beagle puppy on with a pink ribbon tied to her collar.

"Your almost here?" Troy said into the phone, "Great just ring the bell." He hung up and looked back Eddie.

"About time," Eddie muttered, "Thought you forgot about us. She peed on me."

"On his shoe," Gloria added as she shut the patio doors behind her. "He swears it was it was a gushing spring."

"Sorry about that. You know better than anyone, getting your sister to do anything is task," Troy knelt down to pick up the puppy.

"How is she? Any contractions?"

Troy rolled his eyes. "I swear each month has an average of 30-31 days, except this last month of the pregnancy which has like 1453 days."

Eddie let out a laugh, "I'm sure you guys will be just fine."

The doorbell rang.

"I got to go get that, can you hold her? Don't let Gabi see her yet."

"I'll take her," Gloria said taking the puppy from him and cuddling it in her arms. "She's so adorable."

"We're not getting one."

Troy smirked as he made his way to the front door. Reaching for the door he pulled it open and came face to face with Rachel, Louie, Sharpay and Nick.

"Did you guys ride together?"

"No they pulled up when we did," Nick moved aside as Jamie and Matt ran inside the house.

Troy smiled pulled the door open to usher them in. "Come right in and make yourselves comfortable."

"I love this house," Sharpay said walking inside and wondering through the living room.

"Nice TV." Louie said making a beeline for one of the recliners.

Troy frowned, "Your sister didn't want one at first, and then I got that lifetime network. You should try pulling her away from that."

Rachel went straight to the kitchen, "Oh my god this kitchen is amazing."

Sharpay quickly followed suit to see for herself leaving Louie and Troy in the living room.

"Any contractions?" Nick asked taking a seat on the couch and reaching for the remote.

"Nope," Troy shook his head, "but she is moody."

"Sharpay been complaining about heartburn and having to use the bathroom every five minutes, she lays down in bed and just as she gets comfortable she has to get up again."

"Gabriella too,"

The door bell rang Troy turned to get it. This time it was Maria and Louis. He let them in and then recruited Nick and Eddie to help unload the food from their car.

Gabriella let out a sigh as she sat on the bed and let Taylor put on her sandals for her. "I don't know how much longer I can live like this."

"Oh you'll be fine," Taylor smiled as she finished doing the buckle on Gabriella's sandal.

"I'm serious, someone at the store the other day asked me if I'd be having another one, Before I could answer I swear I could feel uterus jump out of my body and run into oncoming traffic."

Taylor shook her head, "Gabi you're gonna have a baby and you'll be just fine."

"Says you," Gabriella began rock so she could stand; "You don't look like your watermelon smuggler with your clothes on."

"Have you guys picked out a name yet?"

"No," Gabriella grunted as Taylor helped her up. "You don't realize how many people you hate until you have to name a baby."

"Well, I hear Taylor is a really good name for a girl."

Gabriella let out a laugh as she took a step towards the door. Then she was stopped by a wet feeling running down her leg. "Damn it. I pied myself. I swear I've reached that point in my pregnancy were I no longer want to wear pants."

"Gabi, that's a lot of pee." Taylor said looking at her friends pants. "I think your water just broke."

"What?" Gabriella looked down at the hardwood floor at the small puddle. "Shit."

"Wait here," Taylor ran out of the room and Gabriella stood there with her leg slight parted.

"You heard that, she said wait. No making a run for it now."

In second Troy was at her side. "Now?"

"Looks like it."

Troy watched her for moment, "Any contractions?"

"I'm not- oh my god." Gabriella reached out and grabbed his shoulders as wave of pain rippled through her abdomen. "Oh my god what is that?"

"That would be a contraction." Troy smiled as he lifted his hands to her side, "Relax, it's okay pregnancy is a beautiful experience."

"Say that shit again and I'll cut you."

"Okay, it's alright. Do you want to go to the hospital?"

"No Troy I want go to freaking zoo right now and look at penguins," she said with annoyance. "What do you think?"

Maria came through the bedroom door puppy in arms with concern on her face. "Taylor said your water broke?"

"Where did you get a puppy?" Gabriella asked momentarily distracted.

"I thought it was yours?" Maria said looking at Troy with confusion.

Troy let out a sigh as he looked at the puppy in Maria's arms, "It is ours, and it was also suppose to be a surprise."

"Opps," Maria lifted the puppy to cover her smirk.

"You got me a puppy!" Gabriella's face lit up as she reached out to take the puppy from her mother. "Oh my god I love her. Thank you so much, she's so adorable."

Troy smiled as he watched the puppy snuggle up in Gabriella's arms, then suddenly she began to cry and his smile morphed into a frown. "What's wrong?"

"I finally get a puppy," she sniffled, "and now I have to go to the hospital." She handed the puppy back to her mother quickly as she latched onto Troy. "Like right NOW."

Another rippled of pain tore through her and gripped Troy's shoulder with a life crushing force.

Maria nodded to Troy, "I'll go spread the word and tell your father to get the car started."

"I never want to be pregnant again," Gabriella cried, "We're going to be good Christians from now on."

"Whatever you say," Troy murmured as he reached back for their Hospital bag and began leading her out of the room.

"Can we bring the puppy?"

Troy made a face as he led his wife out into the hall, "I think this might be a little too much excitement for the puppy right now."

"What are we going to do with her?"

Troy let out a laugh, "Babe, the puppy going to be fine. Right now let's figure out what we're gonna do with you."

"Troy?"

"Yes Babe," he said approaching the stairs.

"I love you," she murmured.

Troy paused as he looked down at Gabriella with a comforting smile, "I love you too Beautiful." Pressing a small kiss to her forehead he held out his hand for her to take. "Let's go have a baby."

The End

Hello,

I hope everyone enjoyed Welcome to Motherhood. I know some of you follow my blog, for those of you who don't; I wanted to give you an update. My parents are moving to a different state soon, my little sister might be moving into my office. I wanted to let you guys know it might be a while before a new story goes up.

There are a lot of things happening in the months of October and November. I promise you that I will be writing, but I'm not sure I can promise that I'll have the time for proofing, editing, cover work and posting on a Friday routine.

Even though my home office will be moving into my kitchen nook, I assure you I will keep writing. I am still working on my third book, and I am piecing together the next online story. You might see some short stories pop up from me, who knows. You guys can always check in on Punkpoet69 facebook page and my blog. All links are in my profile. Until then … not good bye, just until the next story.

-Punkpoet69


End file.
